Oak Tree
by TjRythum
Summary: Life for Ibiki is never and will never be calm, or normal, and he's fine with that. Still it's shocking how one person can flip his world upside down. Though it's up to him if its for better or worse. IbiIru (IrukaXIbiki)
1. A Bad Day

**Happy Valentines day! To celebrate I am sitting at my desk, eating pretzels, writing smut and looking forward to the discount chocolate I'm going to buy tomorrow.**

**Ah, the life of a hermit.**

**Anyway, welcome to the new story. I am posting against better judgement, but then, I rarely listen to my better judgement (it's boring)**

**Warnings: M/M of course, missed spelling, bad grammar, Anko, psychotic stalkers, my general lack of sanity and kittens.**

**Enjoy.**

**…**

Ibiki was having a horrible day.

It was one of those days where you wake up and everything just starts going steadily downhill.

First he'd over slept his alarm, and in his hurry to get ready had broken the tap of the bathroom sink, drenching himself and most of the room with water before he managed to shut the main off. Then he'd discovered that he quite literally had no clean uniforms left and not one old one he could get away with wearing and not have people know. He was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt and praying that Anko wouldn't notice.

Then, while trying to grab something to eat on the way out the door he discovered he was out of eggs, rice and pretty much everything else he usually ate for breakfast, and while Ibiki had nothing against eating 'dinner' at seven in the morning (food was food) he didn't have time to cook anything. He ended up having to settle for the remaining juice (half a glass) and the three protein bars he dug from the back of the cupboard. By then he was really late and had to leave in a rush, almost forgetting his bandanna in the process.

Looking back, Ibiki figured he should have just taken it all as a sign and called in sick.

He'd arrived at an office covered in green goo (he dragged the story from a crying intern. Details were best left unsaid but it had involved an extremely hangover Anko before her first cup of coffee and Aoba stupidly had made a comment on her bedhead) then he'd spent two hours searching for a file that was sitting on his desk the whole time. Then he'd gone down the Interrogation Room to discover all the workers playing poker, using pretzels for chips, which in all honesty he didn't mind, just not when they were supposed to be _working._

He'd kicked them off their butts and off into the cells only to find out the psychotic missing nin from Mist had gotten through the bars somehow and taken out two other prisoners before sampling a few toxic formulas herself. Meaning he now got to write an 'I regret to inform the council' letter that made him and his staff look like over-paid morons.

Which was the farthest thing from the truth. He so didn't get paid enough to deal with this shit.

He'd then spent the rest of the day locked in his office, wanting to bang his head on his metal desk as he wrote form after report after signature.

His whole job sucked.

When he'd finally forced himself to man up and leave his office, returning to the front to see how much damage his staff had wreaked on it, he found himself walking into Sap Ville. Anko was mooning about Gai and the date they were going on that night (as well as giving far more information than Ibiki ever needed on Gai's physical abilities in bed) Aoba was talking about his kid again, and how big his girlfriend was at seven months pregnancy. This made pretty much everyone else start spilling about their own boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wife's, children, one night stands, blind dates and set ups.

Ibiki wanted to puke. Which didn't feel so great as the protein bars and juice had been well over seven hours ago. Not the greatest thing to realize when you're a man Ibiki's size. Especially when the only option for food in the building was the broken vending machine housing old chocolate covered raisins, moldy fruit-leather, and a bag of crisps that were about one month away from growing arms and killing someone.

Deciding he'd put as much effort in to this fuck up of a day as could be asked for Ibiki called it quits. Though he was never one for giving up, he understood there was a point where one should acknowledge it was not going to work out this time. Tomorrow might be better, but he was done trying to make this day work with him.

He had started stumbling for home, when he remembered there was virtually no food and no running water there. Hell, he was a little scared of what else might blow up in his face if he went there right now. Which made eating out the only option, though probably a good one, as it was most likely safer if it was someone else handling the knifes and hot pans on this Day that Wanted to Kill Him.

Great, he was starting to sound like Gai. Exuberance was contagious.

Sighing Ibiki slipped into the Trap Wire, Konoha's famous Ninja bar, and carefully slunk to the back. There weren't very many people in the place yet and they all were occupied with their own thoughts, so he managed to get in without being seen. Dropping into a chair in the very back, he ordered then sat back and watched as the evening rush started.

People watching was one of Ibiki's favorite pass times, and the shinobi of Konoha were especially entertaining to observe. He could tell which ones were celebrating, who was morning and which were there just for the heck of it. He could see the club goers, the regulars, the group night out crowd and those that were dragged there against their will.

Bars really did get everyone.

After a hearty meal of steak, potato and cooked greens Ibiki was starting to feel much better, physically anyway. He was still feeling pretty down in the mental area, but he could part way peg it as the awful day he'd had, though his he was being completely honest to himself, all the 'love' talk he'd heard in the main office was getting to him.

Ibiki had nothing against relationships and happy couples, he enjoy seeing them actually. His own parents hadn't been the best of role models, but considering theirs had been an arranged marriage Ibiki didn't find that surprising.

He was glad for Aoba, the guy's kid was cute, he was obviously a good father and from what he'd seem of the civilian girlfriend, she was rather sweet too. He'd also been very happy when Anko had fallen for Gai. Sure the guy was weird and a little more…_perky_ than Ibiki liked himself, he was still a nice guy and someone who would take very good care of his girlfriend, who – despite how annoying Ibiki found her – was still very dear to the Interrogator. (Something he'd never, never, ever, admit – ever)

But it all still kind of made him – lonely. Which was annoying, because he wasn't supposed to get lonely. He was Morino Ibiki for crying out loud, Konoha's infamous Interrogation Specialist. He was as well known as Kakashi damnit, probably the most feared man in the village and-

Ibiki sighed as he swirled the water in his glass around. And nothing, he hated his reputation most of the time, it's not like he even encouraged it, he just couldn't get rid of it. Anyone who worked in T&I got a twisted rep and it didn't help that he looked the way he did.

It was hard to attract someone genuine with his scars, and his profession and baggage piled on top of it probably made him the least desirable man in the whole Village. His sexuality didn't help matters either.

Ibiki had figured out he was gay in his early teens. The realization hadn't thrown him much, but then he didn't really let anything throw him. Being gay or lesbian wasn't really a problem in a Hidden Village, in a world where people did pretty much anything to scrape through another day, finding comfort and focus with the same sex really wasn't a horrible option. There was no chance of pregnancy at any rate.

But still there were something's that were expected and the feared Morino Ibiki being into the guys – was not one of them.

Before his promotion, Ibiki would just wait until an out of village mission and pick up a guy in a small town bar. It was quick and good and he never saw them again, easy but effective. But he hadn't been out of the village in two years.

Since his promotion to Head of T&I and a rather well planned capture attempt (which probably would have gone farther beyond 'attempt' if Anko hadn't picked that night to pass out on his living room floor and gotten stepped on by the intruders, making her wake up very much like a cat wielding knifes. He could still hear the screams) Ibiki had been in lock down. He was too important and he knew too much, therefore he was treated similar to the Hokage.

It was just common sense really, standard procedure. But damn if it didn't muck up his sex life.

Sighing Ibiki rethought his decision not to drink, after the day he'd had a tumbler of something strong sounded good. Waving over the bartender, he ordered some scotch before the man left him alone again. Obviously years of working the bar taught the man when someone needed to talk and when it was best to leave them to brood.

After a couple refills Ibiki was starting to tell himself he really should stop. He was beginning to scan the crowd and rating the guys there, a sure sign he losing his self-control. He'd developed a system years ago from reading body language. It wasn't foul proof, but it worked reasonably well.

First he would find a guy he was interested in from sight alone, then figure out if he was married or dating someone. If he was Ibiki moved on then and there. He could tolerate many things, but cheating was one of the lowest things someone could possibly do to another person in his books. This was probably due to having to watch both his parents sneak around behind each other's back (sometimes even opening flaunting it) for years. There were many things an eight year old saw that people thought they didn't.

This was beside the point however. If someone was going to cheat on their partner, that was their business, but Ibiki wasn't going to be part of it.

If the guy was obviously single however Ibiki would then play 'guess the sexuality'. It was actually pretty fun in all honesty.

Ibiki had never told another of this game of his, so he had never thought about how to explain how he did it. Of course he wasn't right all the time, but that was part of the fun. Usually, if he found someone that was attractive, obviously single and possibly gay or bi he would have walked over to see how they reacted to his presence. It was a good test actually, if they backed up, or seemed frightened he changed route and picked someone else. If someone was going to judge based purely on his size, they weren't worth his time.

But if they didn't so much as twitch – or even looked intrigued - he would pull them into a conversation. He was very good at that, though it may have surprised some people. Talking was his job, getting the information he wanted, most of the time without the person knowing what he was doing. Also Ibiki had been in the undercover division when he was younger, before he'd become to famous and easily recognized. So he'd spent years in bars or clubs, at vendor carts or even theaters, chatting people up for information.

He missed it honestly, getting what he needed without the use of violence, but after he'd received his scars there was no way he could stay on and was moved to T&I.

Of course, even though he was rather tipsy at this point, Ibiki knew better than to go up to any of his 'targets'. It may have worked in small out of the way villages, but people knew him here and would talk, then Anko would find out and everything would snowball from there. He could already see her, trying to set him up on dates. It was enough to make him want to stab himself with his fork.

Shuddering at these thoughts before shoving them aside and returning to his game Ibiki found his gaze drawn to a small figure that had just crept their way to the back, largely unnoticed by the nearly full bar. An impressive feat Ibiki had to admit, as even drunk ninja were still ninja and were virtually impossible to sneak passed.

The person wedged themselves in the far back of the bar, not far from Ibiki, and huddled down in the corner of their booth. They were wearing a standard issue chuunin uniform, sans vest, but as their long hair hid their face from view that was really all Ibiki could tell. Obviously they were feeling like him, but with the added need not to be recognized.

It wasn't until one waiter went over and made them lift their head that Ibiki realized who it was, nearly falling from his stool in shock when he did.

Umino Iruka.

Ibiki had run into the small sensei a few times over the years, and not always in the good way. He had fond memories of the young brunet taking uppity ANBU and Jounin down a few pegs with his well-conceived pranks when he was a child and even now Ibiki enjoyed tails of Iruka's work in the Mission Room and the stories of parent teacher meetings with the man. Iruka was not one afraid to stand up for himself; that was clear.

Ibiki also knew him from Anko. Not many people remembered, but Iruka had been one of Orchimaru's Genin team. In fact, many people completely over looked the fact the Sanni would have had a Cell and only remembered Anko for being the one to go with him.

Ibiki however had heard many stories from the Kounichi. The third member of the team had gone crazy after and ended up killing himself while Iruka had been subjected to experiments that halved his chakra. Destroying the man's ability to move up in ranks, not that he minded, Iruka clearly loved teaching. From what Ibiki had been told, Iruka had regenerative abilities, they weren't on par with Binju healing, but for the day to day life of a shinobi, they would have been extremely handy. Orchimaru had obviously tried to harness the talent for himself, but failed. Ibiki liked to think the reason the Sanni had taken Anko and not Iruka was because the young brunet was too much for the snake to handle. According to Anko at least, this was a big factor and Iruka had always fought with Orchimaru at every chance.

Ibiki liked the mental picture that give him, of a small twelve year old Iruka laying into the Sanni like he now did to Jounin handing in reports on soggy napkins – it always made him smile.

He'd also unfortunately developed a small crush on the man, years ago when he was younger. The first time he'd really noticed the chuunin – at age sixteen then, recently promoted in the ranks – had been when he'd just nailed a group Jounin with balloons filled with neon pink paint. The gang had been harassing Anko, just recently cleared of charges. Iruka had obviously taken the strike at his ex-Cell member as a personal insult and decided the guys needed to walk around with pink hair for the next month.

It had been ridiculously fun to watch and the only ones to see Iruka dump the bucket of paint filled balloons on the Jounin had been Anko and himself. Before dropping the bucket and fleeing the scene Iruka had looked up, spotted Ibiki standing on the next roof, winked, then ran.

That was when Ibiki could say he'd fallen in love, just a little bit.

Which meant it hadn't been easy, a few years later, when he'd walked into his Interrogation room to find Iruka seated in the chair. He'd almost walked back out and told someone else to do it, but stopped himself when he realized at least this way he could control the situation. If one of the other interrogator's did it they could choose to use torture, where's Ibiki could keep it to talking.

The sensei had been there under order of an extremely paranoid council. After Mizuki's betrayal the elders suddenly remembered just how important to the village Naruto was and that Iruka had been Orchimaru's student. They'd flown into a panicked rage and since they would never admit that they were in the wrong they'd gone after the Third and Iruka.

Ibiki had wanted to set the council room on fire after that.

But Iruka had dealt with the whole thing very well, though Ibiki figured if the guy had survived his sensei he could deal with an interrogation. Nothing 'threatening' had been found (Ibiki knew Iruka could be a threat if he wanted, but that was a different topic) Iruka had gone back to his life and somehow made everyone forget about him again, something Ibiki didn't think should be possible, but Iruka did it, more than once.

He really wanted to ask how, but figured being 5'9'' good with kids and not an infamous Interrogator had something to do with it.

Ibiki had avoided Iruka for the most part after that. It wasn't that hard really, they didn't travel in the same circles (come to think on it, Ibiki didn't really travel in any circles) Ibiki had just figured the chuunin wouldn't have wanted to see him after that day in the Interrogation Room.

But now, seeing Iruka sitting alone, looking lost, with himself being more than a little drunk at this point Ibiki's crush came back full force.

Of course he wasn't going to act on it. He was a grown adult; he had more sense than to put himself or Iruka in that kind of position. Besides, the man obviously wanted to be alone right then, he didn't want help, even if he was looking like a kicked puppy, and really cute with his hair down. He was wet too, was it raining outside?

Ibiki hadn't realized he was moving until he was halfway to Iruka's booth. Startled he stopped and was about to turn around and move back to his spot when Iruka looked up, probably from the sound of his footsteps. The dark curtain of hair swinging at the movement while Iruka frowned.

"Ibiki-san?"

Fight the urge to bit his lip – a habit he'd been trying to kick for years – Ibiki took another step forward. He'd been noticed, he couldn't turn back now.

"You need to talk about it?"

"What?" Iruka titled his head in obvious confusion.

Moving the last few steps so he was directly in front of the booth Ibiki used a big hand to gesture toward the younger man. "You. You looked a bit depressed over here. Once you cut out the less pleasant aspects of my job the base fact is, I'm a good listener. So you need to talk about it?"

Iruka regarded him quietly for a moment, a small smile tugging on the dark lips, before he motioned to the seat next to him. "You wanna sit down?"

Letting his own lips tilt up into a grin Ibiki nodded and slid in, realizing Iruka wanted him on his side of the booth as it wasn't visible to the rest of the bar, while the other side was.

"So what's with the look?"

Iruka studied him again for a moment. "You're serious? You _really _want to hear me bitch about my day? You honestly have nothing better to do?"

Ibiki grinned, so frank, he liked that. "Nope. Would it help if I bitched about my day first?"

Iruka blinked then genially laughed. "You work with _Anko_, if that's not a valid reason to vent, nothing is"

Chuckling Ibiki leant back and took a swing of scotch. "Mmm, she's turned for the sappy side ever since she started dating Gai. I'm not sure whether I find the psycho who set up rain justus in my office or if the love sick girl more annoying. All I know is I now have too much knowledge of –"

"Gai's 'abilities'?" Iruka grinned impishly when Ibiki nodded. "Diddo. I haven't been able to look him in the eye after the last rant of hers, which is horrible; because I have no clue where else I should look"

Ibiki nearly snorted his mouthful of drink through his nose as he tried to stop his laughter. This was great, when was the last time someone had been this comfortable around him? Not since before he received his scars and rep he was sure.

Coughing Ibiki shook his head. "That's not going to help me at all. She's been going on an 'everyone has to be happy because I am' fling, you've noticed? She's tried to set everyone not already involved with someone up on dates to find 'true love'. It's rather terrifying"

Iruka chuckled darkly as he rolled his beer bottle in his fingers. "Oh, trust me I've noticed. It's actually the reason for 'the look' as you put it earlier"

Ibiki blinked. "What? She set you up?" he wasn't sure if he liked that.

Iruka grinned rather ruefully. "Ya. Not that it's new; she's been blackmailing me into blind dates for years, but – well." Iruka paused, thoughtful. "Before I continue, how are you with gay relationships?"

Ibiki blinked, not expecting that, before he smiled. "I have no prejudice against them what so ever" there, the truth and nicely worded at that, well giving away nothing personal. Give yourself a pat on the back Ibiki.

Iruka held his gaze a moment longer before smiling and ducking his head. "Well, she found out I was gay a few years ago, which just made her happier. She's not great with her own sex but she can hunt down a guy in ways that are terrifying. That whole 'everyone must now be happy because' has just made it worse and she redoubled her efforts. I've been forced out with guys so creepy they would have made Sens- Orchimaru look like the catch of the year."

Ibiki ignored the small slip while he honestly shuddered. This was living proof of way he was never letting Anko find out he liked guys.

Iruka took the reaction as the intended sympathy and grinned. "She ever set you up?"

Ibiki hummed as he took another mouthful of drink. "Only once, when we just first started working together. She'd dragged me to the restaurant where my 'date' took one look at me, stuttered an excuse and ran. She left me alone after that, obviously understanding my 'it's not a good idea' reasoning by then"

"That's rotten!" Iruka tone was so indignant Ibiki was startled into a smile. "So you've got scars, their nothing to run from. I don't care what the freaking rumors are; you shouldn't be treated like that"

Ibiki stared at the chuunin, stunned, while Iruka blushed for his outburst.

"Ah, sorry" Iruka grinned sheepishly and looked down again. "I just hated it when people are judged purely off rumors. You're not a bad guy, Ibiki-san, and you shouldn't be treated like one, especially not in your own home"

Pushing his shock down Ibiki felt his mouth tilt up into a huge smile as he reached for Iruka hand. The younger man jumped slightly when Ibiki's large mitt enveloped his smaller one before the big brown eyes turned up in question.

"Thank you, Iruka" Ibiki gave the hand in his a soft squeeze. "No one's ever been upset on my behalf before."

A light dusting of red spread over Iruka cheeks, making the scar stand out white while Iruka reached up to scratch at it. "It's true though" was muttered in a small voice and Ibiki smiled.

Releasing the smaller hand Ibiki leant back, missing the warmth but figuring he should dispel the tension now. He was enjoying this and he didn't want Iruka to get uncomfortable. "So, ah – you were saying about blind dates?"

Iruka looked back up, still blushing but taking the que without as much as a blink. "Ah, well a few weeks ago she sent me out with this Jounin, Moki; Oran Moki - heard of him?" Ibiki frowned and tilted his head. It sounded familiar but not much more. "Ah, anyway, it wasn't bad, especially when compared to some of the others she'd pulled outta the wood work recently, but it still didn't really spark for me. We had dinner and I figured that would be that, but Moki had other ideas. He asked me out again and I figured, well, he didn't make me want to kill him or teleport myself to the farthest country I could think of, so what was the harm?"

Ibiki let his lips tilt up into an ironic smile; he could sort of see where this was going. Trust Anko.

Iruka nodded to him, telling him the look was the correct one. "Couple more dates and I'm still not running for the hills and his not a bore, which was nice. It was after he began pushing for sex it started."

Ibiki fought a frown at those words as he shoved down a small twist of jealously at the thought of someone else touching Iruka like that before he could examine the feeling.

"The sex its self was fine, pleasant, but nothing mind blowing-" _Good _some small part of Ibiki muttered "- it was the possessiveness that came with it. Now I believe a little possessiveness is necessary in a relationship, but not to the point of ownership. He started popping up all the time when I was at work, and I caught him trying to take one of my house keys without permission."

Ibiki frowned again, alright, that was a little scary.

"_Then_ I found out he'd been threatening some of the Mission Desk chuunin and a few Jounin I regularly talk to, something about 'not getting ideas'."

"He thought you'd cheat?" Ibiki barely kept the disbelief from his voice at that.

Iruka snorted. "A little of that and a little of he thought they were making a move on me. If I had wanted to be dating any of my coworkers I would have done it a long time ago. Anyway, it came to a head this morning. It was open house at the Academy today and it was going nicely. The kids were showing off and everyone was having a great time, but then, well." Iruka sighed started playing with his beer again. "There are a lot of widowed and single parents with kids in the school, and you ask any teacher, they will tell you at _least_ one has come on to them at some point. It's a form of transference in a way."

Ibiki let his eyes slide shut. Now he really knew where this was going.

"Now if the teachers responsible, their polite and professional and they don't act on it. Its common courtesy and sense. I hadn't even thought about it until I saw Moki storm into the room. Long story short, some of the Jounin parents helped me with him before he killed the civilian mother who'd been talking to me"

Ibiki felt his jaw drop open in shock but snapped it back into place before Iruka noticed.

The chuunin sighed, a humorless smile on his lips. "So I got to spend the day in questioning and under observation. Tsuande-sama stormed into the council an hour ago and got me out, blowing off some steam at the elders while she did. Apparently, Moki had been clinically insane for a while now and I just was lucky enough to be his minds last desperate attempt at a focus point, but he was off the deep end, completely. He's in the mental ward now, probably latched onto some poor nurse"

Finishing the story Iruka turned sideways in the booth and brought his legs up to his chest, farther wedging himself into the dark corner. Ibiki watched, not quite sure what to say, all he knew was Iruka won the award for worst day.

"Anko sure can pick them"

Iruka snorted and took a swallow of his beer. "No kidding. Though, maybe it's me. I seemed to attract psychos, first Sensei, then Mizuki, hell even Anko's on the list."

Ibiki was to admit it was a good point, though not a comforting one. No wonder Iruka was looking down. "Does Anko know about Moki?"

Iruka shook his head. "Not yet, no. Which means she'll find out either tonight or in the morning, then she'll come find me and try to fix it. She always feels bad when a date crashes and she'll be really upset about this." Iruka sighed again a looked down at his hands. "It's not that I'm mad at her, she doesn't mean for things like this to happen, but, it's just that-"

"She's trying too hard" Iruka sent him a grin when he finished the thought. Ibiki sighed himself and leant back. "I know what you mean, but maybe you can use this to get her to back off for a while now."

Iruka nodded. "Maybe. It's not that I don't want a boyfriend, but I'd just prefer to pick him out myself. Least that way when it crashes and burns it will be my fault"

Ibiki remained silent, for any comforts from his would come out wrong, and possibly flirtatious, which wouldn't be good. Iruka saved him however by sighing and shaking his head.

"Ah, don't mind me Ibiki-san; I'm just sulking because I had a wonderful afternoon with the elders"

Ibiki snorted. "I can forgive that. I like older people usually, but the elders just beg people to hate them."

Iruka looked surprised for a moment before bursting out laughing. "That's actually a very good way to put it." The dark brown eyes flickered back up and Ibiki found himself very aware of the fact Iruka always seemed to look at his eyes, never his scars, the times they had talked. "Now-"the smaller man sat back and picked up his drink again. "I've vented enough; I think it's your turn"

Ibiki frowned in confusion. "Ha, I think you won for 'most suckish day' already"

Iruka grinned. "True, but that doesn't mean I'm not interested in your day."

Ibiki remained silent, not really sure how to respond to it all. "You serious? You don't mind talking to me?" He winced, that's not how he'd wanted to say that.

Iruka frowned. "Is there a reason I should mind, Ibiki-san? Because for the life of me I can think of a single reason why talking you would be thought of as a waste of time"

Ibiki sat there, stunned while Iruka coolly keep his gaze. Slowly the scarred lips twitched up. "Thank you, Sensei"

Understanding the meaning Iruka nodded before waving over a waiter. "De nada, now, I'll buy this round and you spill what crazy shit Anko's been pulling today"

….

**Finally! I have had this going since last year and have been resisting putting it up. Its a good thing I did, but its nice to actually have it see the light of day.**

**I'm not sure when I'll post again (next week most likely) but I'm hoping you liked the first chappy! **

**drop a review or a follow if you liked!**


	2. Art of Origami

**Heyo!**

**First off thank you for the reviews last chapter, you're all so lovely.**

**On to chapter dos, and in true Rythum Style, Warning for smexy times. I don't think my usual audience cares, but figured it'd be better warn people then risk visually deflowering someone *evil cackle***

…

Iruka had not expected his day to go at all like it had, but he really hadn't expected for this to be how it ended.

In all honesty he'd been surprised when Ibiki had come over to talk. Not that he minded, the big Jounin was great to talk to. He had a good sense of humor and didn't seem to think flirtation and wise cracks were a necessary part of conversation (unlike some Jounin.) Iruka had always enjoyed talking to the man and found it a shame and frankly unfair that so many people judged the big Jounin for his size, scars and reputation.

He was a good nin, and a far better man than people gave him credit for. Iruka could honestly say he was glad Ibiki had come over; it had raised the moral of his day to near salvageable. He'd let Iruka vent in the way he'd needed, with quiet sympathy opposed to the ranting fury Anko would gave the next day. And after treating the man to a few drinks Iruka couldn't remember when he'd had this much fun getting drunk with someone.

Chuckling Iruka leant back. They had fallen into a comfortable silence a while ago, now he was just letting himself think a little while watching Ibiki use napkins to fold origami. It looked really hard but Ibiki already had a set of animals, three different flowers and a tree.

A glance at the clock told him it was nearing two in the morning, though for the life of him Iruka couldn't think of where the time had gone. Sighing he set his drink down and shrugged on his coat. It was Sunday, so he had the day off to sleep and recover for the new school week, but Ibiki could have to go into the office in the morning for all he knew. Iruka already knew the Jounin was drunk, figuring he'd probably been drinking heavily even before Iruka had started buying drinks for them to try. He figured the least he could do was make sure Ibiki got some sleep.

"Hey" Iruka leant forward and tapped the large shoulder closest to him. "Ibiki-san" The big Jounin merely raised a brow in question and Iruka sighed. "It's late. We should head out"

Ibiki frowned then shook his head. "No, not until tomorrow. I go home today it will blow up"

Iruka had to bit his lip so not to laugh. Ibiki had told him about his horrible morning, so he really didn't blame the guy for paranoia. "But Ibiki-san, its tomorrow already" he pointed at the clock. "Two in the morning on Sunday. Your place should be safe by now, right?"

Ibiki's frowned deepened before he nodded slightly, pausing for a moment before a grin that seemed to defy the rules of physics lit up the big face. "I'll walk you home"

Iruka frowned. "Ah, I think you're the one that needs to be walked home" he wasn't trying to be malicious, but Ibiki had obviously had far more than Iruka and since Iruka knew it was mostly his fault he would take responsibility.

"We could walk each other home then"

Iruka almost choked on his own spit when the dreaded drunken logic came from the scarred mouth. Trying not to stare Iruka looked back over at the big Jounin, who was still neatly folding napkins, like the refined art took none of his mental capacities.

Come think of it, maybe it didn't.

Sighing Iruka struggled out from the booth, having to wiggling past Ibiki to do so. Looking around he was relieved to see the bar was pretty empty and there was no one sitting close to their booth, meaning no one had heard Ibiki's obviously stupidly drunk mumble. Iruka wasn't sure why, but something told him advertising the Morino Ibiki was pissed out of his mind was not a good thing for anyone.

Now that he thought of it, maybe taking Ibiki back to his place wasn't a great idea. Not to mention, Iruka had no idea where he lived and he doubted whether or not Ibiki himself actually knew in that moment. Sighing he grabbed Ibiki's huge coat – cast aside sometime during the evening - and helped the big Jounin into it.

"Ok" grunting Iruka pulled the large man to his feet. "Let's go, your sleeping at my place tonight"

Ibiki didn't seem inclined to argue as Iruka led them out the back door. He knew the owner of the bar well and so he knew how to use the back entrances. It was great for nights when he wanted a drink away from home, but didn't want other people to notice him and invite themselves over. Being the village nice guy was great and all, but he couldn't be it all the time.

Ibiki was now humming softly, walking by himself, but still leaning on Iruka enough the smaller man was feeling the effects of Ibiki weight. The guy was not light!

Exhaling Iruka continued on, relieved Ibiki wasn't fighting him; he wouldn't have been able to handle that. Looking up at the huge man and the long lines crossing the chiselled face Iruka momentarily wondered if Ibiki felt like him, for the opposite reason.

He was expected to be the nice little academy sensei, blushing and shy, with a wicked temper and a playful streak when encourage. And oh boy did the village playboys know how to encourage it. Another reason Iruka snuck into the bars now was because he couldn't go anywhere without Kotetsu and Izumo or Genma and Raidou cornering him.

He wondered what is was like for Ibiki, always having to deal with such a rep. Anko dealt with it by being crazy and not caring what people thought, but then, she was also accepted by many as just a wild person. Ibiki didn't have that, most saw him as heartless, cold, uncaring. But that wasn't true.

Iruka had put up with Anko for years and knew she had a soft spot for the big man. Someone who was hard and soulless wouldn't inspire loyalty from a woman who had the capacity of trust for maybe five people left.

How did Ibiki do it? Put up with the whispers, the lies and assumptions. Even the story he'd been told of the woman who'd run from him. That wasn't fair, didn't matter what Ibiki looked like or what he did. He deserved a chance like anyone else.

Iruka pushed these thoughts away as they reached his apartment complex and began the rather painful process of trying to get into the building while holding the two hundred pound man up. Considering that Iruka wasn't sober at this point either it wasn't an easy task.

Finally the door swung open, only for Iruka to realize he still had to get them up the stairs.

_This with be so funny in the morning. Focus on that Iruka._

Laughing softly Iruka pulled Ibiki toward the stairs, happily surprised that Ibiki didn't seemed need help taking stairs, just a little guidance when it came to direction.

"This isn't my place"

"No" Iruka kept a firm hand on the other man as he pulled Ibiki over to his apartment door. "It's mine"

"Oh"

Ibiki fell silent after that and Iruka had to admit, he was the nicest drunk he'd ever had to deal with, and he'd had handle a few over the years. It was almost cute, not that Iruka would ever say that out loud, but Ibiki was no longer this imposing fearful man, and now seemed kind of shy.

Reminding himself that he'd had a bit more than wise that night himself Iruka shook away the thoughts and fumbled with his keys. Fighting with the lock for a moment before he pushed the door open and tugged Ibiki inside.

He made Ibiki lean against the wall while he pulled off the big coat, boots and gloves, leaving them in the hall as he pulled Ibiki through the house.

"You can sleep in the bed, the couch is too small" Iruka wasn't even sure if Ibiki was listening to him, but didn't really care. "The bathrooms there, if you wake up and need it." Iruka just hoped Ibiki had registered that one, in case he had to throw up at some point.

Tugging the big Jounin to the bedroom Iruka carefully maneuvered him so he could let Ibiki tumble onto the bed. Iruka let out a sigh of relief that the hard part was over as he grabbed the thick legs and hauled them onto the mattress, Ibiki was fairly unresponsive so Iruka assumed he'd already fallen asleep.

Moving back to the front of the bed Iruka reached out to gently move the big head to the pillow, nearly jumping out of his skin when the black eyes opened and Ibiki turned to look at him, one large hand moved to grab his wrist.

"You're a really great guy, Iruka"

Iruka blinked, not moving. "So are you, Ibiki-san"

Ibiki shook his head as he sat up, Iruka's slender wrist still encircled by the huge hand. "No, I'm not. I'm a horrible person really. But you, you care, about Anko, Naruto, the people others say are nothing. You take the time and the risk to care"

Moving slowly Iruka settled down on the edge of the bed, there was nothing else he could do, as Ibiki didn't seem inclined to let go of his wrist anytime soon. "Ok, I'm not sure how much of this you'll remember later but – yes, I do care, even when I know it could hurt me, because I was once the kid no one bothered with and I understand just how much the support can mean to someone."

Iruka paused, shifting closer as he pondered over his next words. Sandiame - who had trained him to help Ninja spiralling toward a breakdown after his own meltdown due to Orchimaru – had once told him drunken words were sober thoughts. "And to the first part – no, Ibiki-san, you're most certainly not a horrible person. You're a good Shinobi, and I'm friends with Anko, so believe me when I say anyone who can inspire loyalty from her, is someone well worth trusting in my book. Because, despite all her faults, psychotic ideas and terrible blind date setups - she's a very good judge of character."

Ibiki had fallen silent again, the deep black eyes showed he was listening though, so Iruka pressed on. "And I meant what I said in the bar, all of it. I find you to be an intelligent and interesting person, I wish more people would give you a chance before judging, because, personally, I don't find you size or looks frightening at all"

Iruka stopped himself from slapping a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to let that slip, hopefully Ibiki was drunk enough not to notice.

The scarred lips dipped into a frown and the black eyes narrowed, still sharp with intelligent despite being over bright from alcohol. "Meaning what?"

Iruka bit his lip to stop from cussing, suddenly very aware of the fact his wrist was still trapped in Ibiki's hand. Trust him to forget, despite being drunk, Ibiki was still one of the greatest Interrogators to live. "Uhh-"

"Iruka" Ibiki had shifted closer. "Answer me"

Swallowing hard Iruka sent a quick prayer that Ibiki wouldn't remember this later. "Ah, I- I think you're... very attractive"

The last two words were said extremely fast as Iruka ducked his head, already feeling his cheeks burning as he subconsciously tried to tug his wrist from Ibiki's hold, not that he could have managed it.

Ibiki had fallen silent and Iruka started to panic. Just because a guy said he was fine with homosexual relationships, didn't mean he wanted to be confessed to by another man.

A large hand grabbed his chin, pulling Iruka from his mental panic before he was yanked forward and kissed, hard.

Iruka managed one surprised gasp before he was thrown to the bed and covered by Ibiki's huge form, the scarred mouth never leaving his. Any struggles proved useless as Ibiki's solid weight pinned him down, the large hand on his chin shifting and pressing into a pressure point in his jaw, forcing his mouth open.

His protest turned into a moan as Ibiki's tongue pushed its way into his mouth, skillfully shutting down all of Iruka's mental capacities as the big hands began to wonder over the lithe body. Iruka gasped when Ibiki pulled away only to bite down on the juncture of his neck, scarred hand slipping under his chuunin uniform as Ibiki started to suck the skin in his mouth.

Already panting for breath Iruka gave a half-heart wiggle in attempt to slide out from under the large man, but stopped when Ibiki growled, raising them both up slightly so he could rip Iruka's shirt off. Iruka groaned as the scarred hands returned, unhindered by the clothing.

"I-Ibiki- I- AH!"

Iruka grabbed the broad shoulders in surprise when his pants were torn from his body, shuddering slightly from the cool air as Ibiki settled back over his now naked form. Shocked brown eyes turned to look at piercing black, and Iruka let his body go slack as the realization hit him. He was getting screwed, no matter what he said or did, so he mays well enjoy the ride.

Ibiki growled again when Iruka tilted his head back in a show of submission, fighting a small tremble of nervousness as the big hands smoothed over his hips to his waist, pulling him flush against the huge torso. He'd been telling the truth when he'd said Ibiki was attractive, but Ibiki was also very big and Iruka couldn't help his small tremor of unease.

A large hand wrapped around his cock and Iruka groaned as he felt himself hardening. Turning his head he saw Ibiki watching him intently and a flutter of anxiety welled up in his chest again. Ibiki seemed to notice the look and smiled before pressing two fingers to Iruka's mouth.

Iruka swallowed hard before slowly opening to except the digits, nearly jumping when Ibiki gave a rumbling groan when he swirled his tongue around them.

Ibiki was still watching his carefully as he returned to exploring the dark skin with his mouth, but Iruka tried to push the piercing look in the black eyes from his mind as he focused on coating the fingers in his mouth with saliva. The hand on his cock, however, was much harder to ignore and Iruka found himself hardening farther.

Ibiki started to play with his nipples and Iruka found himself moaning around the thick fingers. His body was heating up, already getting comfortable and eager for what was to come, and Iruka had to admit, they were still on foreplay, but it was already promising to be the best sex he'd had in a while.

Iruka watched as Ibiki moved to loom above him again, the fingers in his mouth sliding out gently as he opened and sucked in a deep breath. It was released in a groan when Ibiki's mouth sealed over his, trying to make himself relax as a hand slid under his hips, lifting them off the mattress a little, giving Ibiki more room to move.

Iruka tensed when the first slick finger pressed against his opening, a small whimper escaped his lips before he could clamp down on it. Ibiki paused, pulling away slightly allowing Iruka to breathe freely before slowly slipping his finger in. Iruka groaned, arching up against the intrusion while Ibiki turned his attention back to the dark neck.

Iruka bit at his lip, desperately trying to keep any embarrassing sounds in as Ibiki stretched him. Blindly he reached out, in search of something to hold onto, it wasn't until his hands had fisted in the soft cloth of Ibiki's shirt did Iruka realize that Ibiki was still fully dressed.

Frowning Iruka smoothed his hands down the big torso, feeling the ridges and dips of hard muscle underneath as he searched for the hem of the shirt, driven by the want to feel Ibiki's skin pressed against his. Finding the fold of the black shirt Iruka slipped his hands under, the first touch of warm skin felt wonderful under his hand, then Ibiki reacted in the most unexpected way.

The big hand behind his hips moved faster than could be seen and grabbed both of Iruka's wrists, crossing them together and pulling them over the dark head. All this happened before Iruka could finish gasping in surprise.

"Ibik-"

"Don't" Ibiki deep growl cut off Iruka's confused protest.

Slowly Ibiki withdrew his fingers, making Iruka hiss and arch up, as the bigger male posed himself directly over the chuunin. Iruka met his gaze, not flinching at the hard look in the black eyes.

"It's the scars, isn't it?" Iruka forced himself to whisper the words "You don't want me to see the scars" Ibiki didn't answer and Iruka sighed. "You know I don't care right?"

"You would"

Ibiki voice reminded Iruka that the big Jounin was still in fact drunk. The words weren't slurred or stuttered, but they held so much vulnerability, something Ibiki wouldn't have let slip if sober.

"You don't know that, Ibiki"

The black eyes narrowed as the rugged face leant closer. "No"

Iruka sighed and forced himself to go lax again. He wasn't going to push this issue, not right now. Ibiki noticed the change in body language immediately and Iruka thought he saw a flicker of relief in the black eyes before Ibiki pushed forward and reclaimed his mouth.

The soft rustle of cloth reached Iruka ears just before he was shifted forward. Breaking the kiss as he was settled into the bigger man's lap Iruka instantly trailed his lips down the pale neck, enjoying the small shudder it pulled from Ibiki as he slyly glanced down. A flutter of nervousness welled up at the sight of the other man's cock, but it was quickly brushed aside and over whelmed with hot excitement as the blunt head pressed against his opening.

Taking in a deep breath Iruka twisted slightly in the strong hands, groaning when the tip of Ibiki's cock slipped into him. A deep chuckle rumbled through Ibiki's chest at the action, before the Jounin slowly slid all the way in with one fluid stroke.

Iruka gasped, blinking back tears and curling up against the broad chest as he bit his lip to stop anymore sounds. Thankfully Ibiki just settled down, obviously in no rush as he let Iruka adjust.

It didn't hurt, not really, Ibiki had done a thorough job in prepping, but Iruka could not honestly remember being so filled. He felt like he was going to break in two and Ibiki hadn't even started moving yet. In one part in felt _really good_ while in another it was kind of unnerving.

Sucking in another deep breath Iruka slowly rolled his hips, testing out the feeling of having something so big move inside of him. A soft rumble vibrated through Ibiki chest at the action, but other than that the big man didn't move. It was still up to Iruka for the time being.

The movement sent a jolt of pleasure up Iruka's spine as his prostate was stimulated. Feeling a little bolder Iruka pushed himself up just slightly before dropping back down, groaning at the friction as the thick organ slid inside of him. Another low rumble came from Ibiki's chest as he repeated the move and Iruka steeled himself as he turned to press his lips to Ibiki's, quietly muttering the word "Move" against them.

A hum vibrated from deep inside Ibiki as he shifted them to a better position before sliding out and slamming back in with no warning. Iruka's whole body jerked and a cry tore from his lips without permission. Ibiki didn't pause, quickly setting a hard, fast pace that had Iruka clinging to the broad shoulders tightly while stars erupted in his vision.

Iruka buried his face against one solid shoulder in an attempt to muffle the steady stream of sounds coming from his throat with every thrust. He couldn't remember the last time someone had fucked him like this, if sex had ever been this good. Every move was smooth and steady; brushing against his prostate every time, sending the spirals of pleasure higher.

A small twist in position was all it took and Iruka bit down on the cloth covered shoulder to muffle his scream as he came. Ibiki groaned at the action while Iruka clenched around him, pulling him over the edge with Iruka.

Iruka keened deep in his throat, shuddering when the thick cock pulsed inside of him, the hot seed filling him and dripping down his thighs as Ibiki gently pulled out, lowering him back to the mattress, panting for breath.

"Damn" Iruka managed to choke out the word as Ibiki collapsed beside him. His body was still pulsing pleasantly from aftershocks and Iruka rolled into his side, smiling as he watched the black eyes slid shut, exhaustion and alcohol catching up to the bigger man.

Sighing Iruka leant over and pressed a kiss to the scarred lips, before slipping the uniform pants from the strong legs completely and struggling to pull Ibiki under the sheets.

Picking up his own clothes from the floor and tossing them in the laundry basket Iruka made his way to the bathroom for a shower, already feeling a small twinge in his lower back. He would be feeling Ibiki in the morning for certain, but didn't really care.

After a quick shower Iruka made his way back to the bedroom, slipping on a pair of cotton pants before climbing into the bed next to Ibiki. After what they'd just done, Iruka felt no shame in sharing the bed, it was his place anyway.

This was an interesting turn of advents, Iruka mused sleepily, not one he was expecting, but he was kind of exited to see where it was going to go.

…

**Lolz, just so we're clear, this chapter is completely Shale's fault. What can I say? She a rabbit, rabbits like fucking.**

***gets hit with frying pan by indignant muse***

**Shale: I am BUNNY! not a RABBIT!**


	3. Cresting Wave

**New chapter! Yaaay!**

**I momentarily forgot today was Friday, oops.**

**Anyway, hope everyone's week was a good one, and if not, we've at least reached the weekend!**

…

Ibiki woke to the feeling of a drum solo playing on his head.

Groaning rather pitifully he rolled – and fell out of the bed with a yelp.

Confused Ibiki sat up, gazing blurrily around the room. The place was smaller than his, and painted a light green with brown trim, soft sunlight streamed through a small crack in the beige curtains. There were two doors, one was closed and the other lead to what was clearly a bathroom.

Still extremely confused Ibiki heaved himself up, trying to ignore the nausea the action cause as he stumbled his way to the bathroom, attempting to piece together what had happened and where he was. It wasn't Anko's, her place was purple and red and she always passed out at his place anyway. Besides, she'd been out with Gai last night, not him.

Making it to the small bathroom Ibiki relieved himself then quickly turned on the sink and put his head under the cold stream, waking himself up enough to remember a bit. Horrible day, Trap Wire, whiskey. Far too much whiskey.

Lifting his head to look in the mirror Ibiki caught sight of a small painting of a wave cresting on the ocean on the wall behind him, which triggered the flood gates for the rest of the memories.

Maybe he should just turn the sink back on and drown himself in it.

Ibiki groaned and sat down on the floor, clutching his had between his hands. This was great, fucking brilliant! He capped off a horrible day by getting himself stoned and forcing himself on Iruka, who was just being a good shinobi and had his 'boyfriend' go ape shit on him and spent the day with the elders. He also had no idea where his pants were.

Wonderful.

"Ibiki?"

Ibiki jumped when a soft voice called his name. It re-triggered the memory of the other sounds Iruka had made last night and really didn't help him. A dark hand appeared around the edge of the door frame, but Iruka didn't make any move to open the door farther, or enter the bathroom.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Forcing himself to stand Ibiki cleared his throat, pleased when it came out only a little raspy. "Ah, fine, for a steel drum band."

The light sound if Iruka's laughter reached his ears before a neatly folded cloth was handed to him around the door frame. "I'll make something to help with that, but for now, here. I washed them. I would have washed your shirt too, but you were pretty adamant about it staying on last night and I wasn't going to take it when you were asleep."

Slowly Ibiki took the neatly folded pants, pushing away the warring emotions. "Thanks"

Iruka hummed from behind the door. "De nada. I'll have breakfast whenever you're ready, and something for the hangover."

Ibiki thanked him again, managing not to mumble as he listened to Iruka's soft footfalls as they left the room. He heard the bedroom door close before he turned and collapsed against the sink.

Well, that had been a better reaction than he'd expected, and for more than he deserved. Considering what he'd pulled, Iruka should have tossed him out – and possibly kept the pants.

A good many people would think the sensei was too nice for that, but Ibiki had seen Iruka's evilly playful side, it was one of the things he'd fallen for, that had landed him in this position. Iruka was capable of anything, but for some reason, the younger man was giving him a chance, one he could use to apologize – preferably before Iruka told Anko about last night and she either a) stated setting _him_ up with guys or b) killed him for touching her 'precious Ruru-chan'.

Option b was _far_ more likely.

Then there was the little issue of Ibiki's crush, which had more than doubled in that one night.

Not only had Iruka been willing to just talk with him, he'd been completely normal and at ease, something Ibiki didn't get from anybody other than Anko these days. Ibiki also knew if anyone else had discovered him drunk out of his mind they would have handled the situation very differently, as how many people could say that had Morino Ibiki at their mercy? If someone like Genma had seen him the whole thing probably would have been treated like Kakashi caught without his mask.

One huge betting pool/gossip vine.

The fact Iruka had told him he thought he was attractive had just been the breaking point for his lowered inhibitions. No one had said he was remotely good looking – to his face or behind his back – for years.

The younger man had also been extremely respectful in face of Ibiki's scars. He could remember the whole night clearly now – he'd never suffered from memory loss due to alcohol before in his life, though he wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse at the moment – and knew he'd bodily restrained Iruka when the smaller man had tried to remove his shirt. If that wasn't a blatant show of his biggest insecurity, he didn't know what was.

Ibiki sighed and rested his head against the cool glass of the mirror, mentally steeling himself. He was going to go out there, face Iruka and show him every bit of respect the younger man deserved.

Gathering up the imaginary pieces of his pride Ibiki dressed and straightened his clothes, giving himself a light slap before edging out of the bathroom. Crossing the room to the door where the sounds of cooking and, surprisingly, singing could be heard.

Cautiously swinging the door open a crack Ibiki paused as the soft melodic notes became clearer. The gentle tone could only be Iruka's and was singing something that sounded like a lullaby in what Ibiki vaguely recognized as the language of Wave. The strange words Iruka had occasionally thrown into his sentences now made sense. Hadn't Anko made a comment about it before?

Gently he pushed the door open all the way and made his way to the kitchen, where the smell of something mouth-watering was filling the air.

"Hey, I- uh-"

Ibiki's unrehearsed attempt at an apology tumbled to a halt when he looked up at the younger man.

Iruka was barefoot and wearing a light blue shirt that was about three sizes too large for the small man – and he was wearing _nothing_ but the blue shirt.

The light colour looked very nice against the dark skin, Ibiki had to say, and there was a lot of dark skin visible. The shirt covered half-way down the strong thighs, and hid the lithe torso from view, and that was pretty much it.

Iruka was still singing softly, stirring at a pot on the stove, curls of steam rising into the air to perfuming the whole house.

"Hey, Ibiki" Iruka turned his head and smiled at the stunned Jounin before shrugging a shoulder toward the counter. "Have a seat; this will be done in a minute"

"Uhh-"numbly Ibiki move to do what he was told, when his ability to think returned. "Ah, you don't have to cook me anything Iruka, I should just go ho-"

"Sit down before I nail you to the chair"

Ibiki couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd obeyed an order that fast.

Iruka snorted at the reaction. "You know I was joking right? I may be evil, but I'm not Anko. I threaten more than anything."

Ibiki let himself grin. "Not what Anko says"

"Because threats mean nothing to her"

"True" Ibiki smiled as he felt himself relaxing. Iruka's ability to put people at ease was truly amazing.

Iruka grinned then turned back to the stove, perfectly comfortable in Ibiki's presence, despite his state of undress. A state that wasn't helping Ibiki, though he would never complain about those slender, trim legs being bare to view, ever. The younger man was still singing softly, in an absentminded tone that told Ibiki the soft foreign song was simply part of Iruka's morning, something he'd done for years until it became an ingrained part of the routine.

"Iruka, I'm sorry" Ibiki winced when the words slipped out, rushed and ill-thought.

Iruka paused as he stopped singing and looked over. "For what?"

"Well, for ah-"

"Last night?"

Ibiki winced again but nodded, keeping his gaze on his hands.

"Why?"

Ibiki looked up, surprised, to find Iruka looking calmly back at him. "I- ah, because you-"

"Ended up participating very willingly, if you're talking about the sex that is. If you're talking about the drinks, I've already said I enjoy talking to you. It's also kind of my fault you got drunk, though I didn't realize you'd been drinking before coming over"

Ibiki grimaced. "Ya, that wasn't the smartest move on my part"

Iruka chuckled. "No, but I have to say you're a very nice drunk. Anko's really mean and Genma usually starts trying to hump anything that moves and some that don't. Izumo gets really giggly, and it's kind of creepy."

"Yes, but still I-"

"Did nothing wrong, Ibiki. That was far from my first time having sex and it was rather incredible" Iruka sent the Jounin something akin to a leer and Ibiki couldn't help but smile.

"Just don't tell Anko"

The mutter slipped out before he could stop it and Iruka looked surprised for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh, Kami, can't you just see her? She'd pass out from pervish delight."

Ibiki chuckled and shook his head. "You think? I was going more along the lines of her killing me for touching her Ruru-chan"

Iruka rolled his eyes at that. "Dios, I hate that name. She's a strange one for sure, so over protective then she sets me up with people like Moki or desperate Inuzuka. You know I caught her trying to wire cameras up in here once?"

Ibiki raised one brow and Iruka sighed. "No joke, she was – as she put it – 'trying to capture some luscious man-smexing'. I now have to check my whole place at least once a month."

Ibiki shook his head. "Sadly that doesn't surprise me"

"Well, least she's never boring" Iruka grinned as he turned back to the streaming pot. Ibiki watched him a moment longer before sighing, planning out his words this time.

"Iruka…" Ibiki waited the younger man turned to look at him before continuing. "I still want to apologize; you shouldn't have been put in that kind of position"

Iruka held his gaze a moment, and then sighed. Turning he rested his arms on top of the counter so he was level with the other man. "First off, thank you for being respectful, even if it's over the top. I had fun last night, at the bar and here" Ibiki managed to stop himself from blushing at Iruka's playful grin. "And like I said, is not like you stole my virginity or anything. I'm not upset about any of it, if I was; trust me you would not be still in this house"

Ibiki snorted, amused. That was one of his favorite things about the chuunin; he didn't beat around the bush. He wanted you to know something he told you flat out – no dropping hints nonsense.

Iruka grinned, obviously pleased at the reaction. "Now, while I remember, your head still hurt?"

Ibiki frowned, sure he was still hangover, but had pushed it to the side. Iruka sent him a knowing smile and moved back to the stove. Grabbing a small mug from the cupboard he filled it with something from a smaller pot on the stove and handed it to Ibiki.

"Aqui, it tastes nasty, but will work fast"

Ibiki took the cup warily, but obeyed, chugging the brownish liquid down while holding his breath. Earlier experience stating smelling hangover cures often made them worse.

Finishing the last drop Ibiki set the cup down and inhaled. "Do I want to know what I just drank?"

Iruka chuckled. "Probably not, but it's just boiled coke"

"Coke" Iruka frowned. "Like the soft drink?"

"Coke-a-cola, yes. Not that it's comforting, considering I also use it to clean rust off of the training weapons"

Ibiki chuckled at that too, relaxing as he leant against the counter. Amazingly enough he was already feeling better and the warmth of the small home was extremely calming. Iruka had started humming again, occasionally switching to vocals momentarily, words in a foreign language flowing like a quiet river. In part Ibiki wished he spoke Wave so he could understand what the hauntingly beautiful words meant, but at the same time, the mystery added to the beauty.

"How did you learn Wave dialect?"

The question slipped out and Ibiki wanted to hit himself over the head for it. One, because it was a personal question and two, because Iruka stop singing.

The smile he was sent told him Iruka knew what he was thinking. "I was actually born in Wave; we fled to Konoha when I was six, after the civil war in Mist spilled over the borders. The Mizkage had haired on blood crazed shinobi to kill the kekkei genkai users and when the war spiraled to an end, they were tossed out. Too many of them were mentally unstable and worse, bored. They started attacking small villages, totally destroying them for amusement. The Yondiame had just taken up position and he was very willing to welcome in refugees."

Ibiki shook his head at the mention of a dark time in history. Despite the fact the war had been in Mist, it was a horrible thing to have happened. "That does sound like the Yondaime. But moving here, you would have-"

"Had to learn Konoha's language, yes" Iruka smiled ruefully as he dipped a ladle into the pot and scooped a heaping ladleful of something white, fragrant and soupy looking into one of the bowls. "The only one who spoke any Konoha when we got here was my Padre, Madre and I had to pick it up fast as we could. It was actually one of the reasons I was so bad at school at first, most of the teachers didn't care if I couldn't understand them or read the books. Madre had problems too; even just trying to go shopping was enough to bring her to tears sometimes. But we got it, eventually."

Ibiki felt his respect and awe for the young man growing as Iruka set one bowl down in front of him and slid into a stool himself. "It was actually a good lesson in do or die, though even now I slip. If I'm tired or have a headache my accent comes through and then the Jounin in the Mission Room have fun teasing me. Before I was terrified about it because the elders had never wanted to let refugees in, but after a good deal of time with Anko, I've stopped caring. It's my native language, and I still love it"

Iruka blushed and looked down, scratching at his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, that was a long story for a simple question"

Ibiki chuckled as he grabbed his spoon and poked at the contents of the bowl. "It's no problem; you're an interesting person, sensei. Now if I may ask without being rude – what exactly is this?"

Iruka looked confused for a moment, then the brown eyes widened and he gasped. "Ah! Lo siento! Its rice porridge. Madre always made this for breakfast because you can eat it hot or cold. It's just plain rice in milk with nuts and spice." Still blushing Iruka made to get up. "I didn't actually think about it, I can make you something else if you'd lik-"

Reaching out Ibiki wrapped one big hand around Iruka arm, keeping the younger man in place. "No need, Iruka. This smells delicious"

Gently releasing the younger man Ibiki turned his attention to the food, just barely stopping his eyes from rolling back in pleasure when he tasted the first spoonful. Iruka however seemed to have noticed and smiled as he slid back into his stool. "It's good?"

Ibiki nodded as he swallowed the hot rice carefully. "Now I understand why Anko would always drag herself over here, no matter how hung-over she is"

Iruka laughed. "Well, when it's a choice between cold meatloaf or walking five blocks for fresh dango, she'd crawl the whole way if she had too. She also comes for my hangover cure."

"Hang on" Ibiki frowned thoughtfully. "Did she come here yesterday?"

Dark brows farrowed as Iruka blinked confused. "Yes"

"You mean-" Ibiki wasn't sure whether to yell or smile as it clicked into place. "She _pretends_ to be hung-over, just to torment us?"

Iruka sat motionless before a small smile titled the full lips. "I'd never thought if it, but – yes"

"I'll murder her"

A bubble of laughter escaped Iruka. "Just watch out for the teeth and you'll be fine"

Ibiki chuckled as he returned to his food. The rest of breakfast passed pleasantly; as they swapped more stories about Anko (Ibiki was kicking himself for not talking to Iruka ages ago. He had so much blackmail on the Kounichi now) Iruka told him some more stories from disastrous school days while Ibiki shared a few more tales from when he worked undercover. It was true that you could find humor in almost any situation, given the right mind set, and occasionally a few years to get over the whole thing.

Iruka was so easy to talk to, so easy to just be around. He wasn't intimidated by size or reputation, he didn't judge like the rest of the village and he stood up for himself and the things he cared about, no matter who he was talking to.

Ibiki knew after he left and disappeared back into his own world, he would look back on this morning and wish he could have it every day. The comfortable feeling, the soft sound of Iruka's singing, but it was impossible. Iruka was a teacher, one that needed to blend in and keep up the perfect facade of innocent, sweet and shy sensei. And Morino Ibiki had no place in that world.

Ibiki stood as Iruka reached over the gather up the dishes. Shrugging aside the melancholy thoughts, he slid his stool back into place and opened his mouth to thank the younger man for everything – when a loud pounding on the door interrupted him.

"RURU? ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Iruka gasped as he dropped the dish he'd been washing and whirled around to stare at the door. The loud hammering continued.

"RURU? PLEASE JUST LET ME IN! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS CRAZY"

The muffled voice on the other side of the door gained a hysterical edge as the wood frame began to shake under the force of the blows. Iruka glanced nervously at Ibiki, who was in the middle of a panic attack. Quickly the big hands moved to form seals of a teleportation jutsu – only to discover Iruka had a ward around his house preventing it.

Iruka was switching from watching the door and glancing at him nervously. "Hey, Ibiki – uh, just how important is it to you that Anko doesn't know your into guys?"

Ibiki whipped around in surprise, not expecting Iruka to have picked up on his actual reasoning for secrecy before giving a pointed look at the door.

Iruka grimaced "Never mind, point taken. Think you can fit through the window?"

Ibiki glanced hopelessly at the small bay windows of Iruka's living room. The answer was 'no', he was not Hatake Kakashi and there was no way his shoulders were going to be able to fit through the narrow frame. Not to mention his hips and butt. And as luck had it, fire escapes were not a regulated part of the building code for shinobi housing.

All plans for potential escape routes became completely pointless however when a loud crunch came from the front door, or what used to be the front door, as the weak wood folded under Anko's desperate strength. The loud crack echoed through the house as the door snapped in two, right in the middle.

Slowly, very slowly, the two halves unhooked from the broken latch and swung open. Creaking as they hung lopsided on abused hinges, revealing the shocked and horrified face of Anko, her fist still extended straight out in front of her.

"ANKO! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT BREAKING MY DOOR?"

Iruka's furious bellow shook Anko from her stupor as she blinked and looked guiltily at the younger man. "Sorry Ruru, I'll fix it! I Swear I – Ibiki?"

Heavy silence hung over the small apartment as Anko stared open mouth at her boss, who was determinedly trying to look anywhere but at her while Iruka looked torn between fleeing the scene and bursting out laughing.

Cautiously Iruka cleared his throat, attempting to draw the Kounichi's attention. "So- how was the date with Gai?"

Ibiki resisted face palming at that one. Willingly bringing up the subject of Gai with Anko, a sure sign Iruka had run clean out of ideas.

Anko blinked, the dark brown eyes turning to swivel between Ibiki and the blushing Iruka, curiosity and confusion gleaming bright in their refection. "Ibiki, why are you here?"

Ibiki forced himself to meet his assistant's eyes as he scrambled for a good story. This was something he was usually very good at, but there was also a reason Anko had the job she did. It was just very hard to think of good lies when the woman was looking at you like that.

"Ibiki ran into me at the bar last night" Iruka pulled Anko's piercing gaze from Ibiki as he leant casually against the counter. "We ended up having a few to many drinks, so I brought us both here cause I was too drunk to try and find out where he lives. You want some hot chocolate?"

Ibiki just stopped himself from breathing in relief, deciding he was going to apply for some time off immediately, because he was having issues if he couldn't think to just omit part of the truth as a cover story. Then again it was very hard to think of anything when the image of Iruka lying naked underneath him refused to leave his head.

Anko continued to stare intently at the brunet; the hard eyes swiveled back to Ibiki were they narrowed farther. "And that's all?"

Iruka sighed, already spoon dark brown powder into a cup. "Yes Anko"

"Really? So there's no particular reason you're wearing an after sex shirt either?"

Iruka dropped the spoon, a deep red crawling over the scarred cheeks. "What the Hell Are You Talking About?"

Anko smirked. "Don't you always wear a soft old shirt that's too big after sex?"

Iruka's jaw was hanging open, then he shook his head. "I do not! I'm wearing this because it's my day off, don't assume things like that!"

Anko's eyes narrowed again. "Really? Then explain the bruise mark"

"What bruise?" Ibiki frowned and glanced over at Iruka, who was mirroring his own look of confusion.

Abruptly Anko uncrossed her arms and stalked over to Ibiki, grabbing the black marital of his shirt and tugging it down rather viciously to reveal a deep purple bite mark on the broad shoulder. The image of Iruka biting down on the skin to muffle a scream flashed through Ibiki's mind and judging by the dark blush on Iruka's face, he was thinking of the same thing.

Anko grinned smugly at the reaction as she released Ibiki's shirt and stepped back. "Knew it. I have it on good authority that Iruka's a bit of a biter during sex"

Iruka head snapped back up. "_What?_ You go around interrogating people I sleep with? Officially _Not Okay_ Anko"

The smug look faltered slightly. "It was just for research"

"_That doesn't make it fine_"

Anko's expression hardened. "Ya? And lying to me is?"

"Yes" Iruka leant back, arms crossed while Ibiki shifted awkwardly, watching as Anko's face twisted into disbelief.

"And why is that? And WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GAY?" the last line was said with mild hysteria as she turned on Ibiki, arm outstretched and finger pointing as she shook it at the big man.

"_Because You Harass people and set them up with Psychopaths_"

Silence settled, chilling and echoing after the yelling. Ibiki shifted again, uncomfortable but keeping his mouth shut as, from the sounds of it, this argument had been coming for a long time.

Iruka was leaning casually against the kitchen counter, arms still crossed as he stared coolly at Anko, daring her to challenge him. Anko was standing stock-still, speechless for the first time Ibiki could ever remember. Ibiki remained completely still as well, sensing this was not something to get involved in, though in part he was mildly honored that Iruka was willing to pick a fight with Anko for him another part was wary of how the Kounichi would react.

Anko did not respond well to rebukes. She's actually been banned from the council room after she'd physically attacked one of the elders. The guy had deserved it of course, but that wasn't the point. People didn't pick fights with Anko unless they were ready to deal with the physically painful results.

Then again, Iruka was usually one of the side-effects of Anko's revenge.

Slowly Anko lowered her out stretched arm, letting it fall limply by her side, as she began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. "Iruka…"

Ibiki blinked, he'd never heard that particular tone come from Anko's mouth before. Iruka it seemed had however, as he sighed and motioned the Kounichi toward him. Anko didn't hesitate in rushing forward and pulling the small man into a hug, before she surprisingly burst into tears.

Iruka seemed to take it all in stride, even though the hold Anko currently had on him must have been blocking an air way and his shirt was definitely on the way to being soaked. Ibiki remained completely still, wondering in mild hysteria if he was having a strange dream, as he watched.

He'd never seen Anko show this much emotion, let alone cry, but from the look on Iruka's face the level of hysterics and reaction was normal. He was also still reeling slightly at the fast pace of the whole scenario. Really, the two had gone from nonchalant to fighting to making up in a matter of minutes. Ibiki wasn't an expert in relationships, but he was fairly certain that was _not_ normal.

Anko seemed to have calmed just slightly, well, maybe not calmed. The tears had died down just a bit, but they'd been replaced by a sobbed mantra of "I'm sorry"

It was fairly disturbing.

Iruka glanced his way over the top of Anko's head as he gently patted the Kounichi's back, softly shushing her as she started to calm.

Two minutes later he had her seated at the counter, cup of hot coco in her hands as she stared down at the imitation granite, sniffing every so often.

Ibiki was astounded and impressed at just fluidly Iruka had handled the whole thing. Really it was like an art form. Any other male Ibiki knew would have lost control and either pissed themselves or fled the room ages ago. But then again, Iruka's job was to deal with temperamental children.

Cautiously Ibiki stepped forward, wanting to say something, but afraid a small sound could set Anko back off. Iruka looked up however and sent him a smile.

"Heading home? You need to fix your sink right?"

Ibiki started slightly before he realized Iruka was right, he had a lot of things to do in repair and restock, and a little cleaning wouldn't be a bad idea either. Nodding he sent a nervous look toward the still sniffing Anko. "You're ok?"

Iruka smiled, understanding the spoken message, if he was ok dealing with Anko on his own, and nodded.

Trying to dispel the awkward tension Ibiki coughed softly, nodding stiffly as he moved to the door. Collecting his things and slipping on the bandanna and gloves Ibiki glanced back once more, fighting a tugging urge to stay, before moving through the doorway, pulling the broken pieces closed behind him.

Hooking them back onto the latch so Iruka had a little more privacy Ibiki leant against the wall, sighing heavily before pushing himself back up and heading for the stairs. Unaware of the eyes watching him from the door down the hall.

…

**Padre = Father. Madre = mother.**

**For some reason I've always seen Iruka as Spanish, he has the look. The skin colouring is right and in South America, in the mountain villages long hair for both men and women is traditional. I do speak a bit of Spanish, though its rough and I did learn it in SA, so it's different from the versions used in Mexico and Spain. **


	4. Sledge Hammer

**Maa, so I'm not 100% happy with this chapy, but as I suffer from lazytitus I'm not really concerned. **

FF is fucking with their system again, so we'll see how this works. Also my internet is rebelling. Bitch. ….

…..

"You done now?"

Iruka leant across the counter as he asked the words casually, watching as Anko gulped down the last mouthful of liquid chocolate. He was going to regret giving her that much sugar at nine in the morning, he just knew it.

Nodding she set the mug to the side, her dark brown eyes locking with his in a rare moment of seriousness. "Uh, Iruka, you-"

"I know"

They'd known each other long enough, survived one of the most disturbed individuals in Konoha's history together. Despite how they may have appeared to the outside world sometimes, they loved each other dearly. Enough that at times like this – no explanation was needed.

Anko heaved a sigh of her own. "Still – I'm sorry. I mean, he seemed so nice and sincere! Nothing psychotic or scary about him! And-"

Iruka held up a hand, stalling the rant mid-stream "Yes, Anko, I _know_, just stop, ok? How'd you hear anyway?"

"Ran into a council worker this morning when Gai took me out to breakfast, wanker thought the whole thing was _funny"_

Iruka let his eyes slide shut at the vicious tone. "Anko, please tell me you didn't hit him"

The silence was enough of an answer.

"_Anko"_

"Ok! So I whacked him with my crape dish, he deserved it"

"Oh, Gai took you to the crape place? Very nice"

"I know right?"

Smiling Iruka turned back to cleaning the kitchen while Anko started playing with the lid for one of the left over containers.

"So- how's the big guy in bed?"

The pot he'd been putting away hit the floor with a loud bang when it slipped from his fingers. Iruka glared the innocently smiling woman seated at his counter as he picked it up, trying in vain to fight the blush spreading across his face. "I don't believe that's _any _of your business Anko-_chan_"

The Kounichi made a face at the hated suffix. "Well, either you tell me or I just go and harass Ibiki"

All humor left Iruka as he turned back to look at her. "Anko, don't, alright? He's got enough shit to deal with in the village without you adding to it, just leave the guy alone"

Anko's grin faded. "I was joking"

"No you weren't, and he told me about that date you set him up on. You can't blame him for hiding his sexuality after that"

The pretty face twisted slightly into a snarl. "That damn bitch. Trust me if I'd known that's what she'd do I would have never let her near Ibiki"

Iruka let a small smile tilt his lips. "I know, but just let him deal with his personal life the way he wants ok? Not everyone's going to find the right match just like that."

Anko looked a little crest fallen at that, but nodded her head in agreement – until a terrifying smile crept back onto her face. "Hey, Ru-ru…"

"….What?

"You like Ibiki, right?"

The brown eyes widened when Iruka got what Anko was getting at. Quickly he whipped around, hands up in the universal sign for 'stop'. "No! I mean, yes I- I _like_ him, but _no_ to what you're thinking"

"But Ru-"

"You Are Not Setting Me Up With Your Boss!" Iruka hollered the words, forgetting momentarily that yelling probably wasn't the best idea on Sunday morning.

"But whhhy?"

Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at Anko's pitiful whine. "Because I just told you to leave him alone and two, because the poor guy doesn't deserve that"

Anko frowned, cocking her head to the side in confusion. " Deserv- deserve what?"

Iruka snorted. "Oh please, he has to deal with you every day, not to mention the other stuff he's gone through, and you want to inflect him with _me_ on top of everything? Just give the guy some space."

"_Inflect?_" Anko look downright offended at that word. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I just meant he doesn't need more crazy, and I count as crazy"

"Oh" not even Anko could refute that logic. "But if-"

"Anko" dark brown eyes leveled the plotting woman with a hard glare. "Leave. It"

Anko gave a mournful sigh and slouched over the counter top. "Fine, I'll be good – for now"

Chuckling Iruka reached over and patted her gently on the head. "And that's all I'll ever ask for. Now, help me with some shopping?"

A crooked grin tilted Anko's lips, showing some fang as she nodded and hopped up and went in search of Iruka's shopping bags while the chuunin went to slip on some clothes. Anko waited for him in the hall and helped him seal the broken door before slipping her arm through his.

Comfortable silence settled over them as they walked from the building and down the street to the market. Until Anko grinned, eyes flickering slyly toward her companion.

"So – how big is he?"

"ANKO!"

…..

Ibiki mentally sighed as he strode down the road to the Market, people nonchalantly scurrying out of his way as he walked.

It's not like he was trying to get the reaction, he wasn't even doing anything other than walking! But still people, shinobi and civilian both parted a clear path around him. In one way it was nice, Ibiki was a big guy and dodging people wasn't an easy thing with his girth. It was also depressing, he'd never purposely tried to be scary to the village residents, and it's not like he _asked_ to be the way he was.

Often, especially in times like this, Ibiki wished he'd been born someone else.

Fighting back another sigh Ibiki trudged on, keeping his head up and his face blank, trying to tell himself he didn't see the looks passing people shot his way.

On the upside, it was a gorgeous day, warm, sunny, but with a light breeze so it didn't get uncomfortably hot. His sink was fixed, apartment cleaned and all of his laundry, including bed sheets, were washing at the Jounin Community laundry mat. Now he was taking advantage of the weather and restocking on groceries to avoid another morning like yesterday.

Konoha's outdoor Market was a truly wonderful place. It was quality shopping and entertainment, all wrapped into one place.

The farmers, bakers and cooks of the Fire Country prided themselves in one thing – excellence. Whether it was fresh tomatoes or dango, if it was sold in the Market, it was good. It had to be, as if the food didn't match up to the standard, the seller wasn't given a booth and was sent away to try and peddle their goods on some other street.

The actual market grounds stood next to Central Park and eventually turned into the restaurant district of town. Everyone went to the market, shinobi and civilian's mingled together more or less comfortably. Ninja in tight packs or stalking alone on silent feet and civilian's far more noisy, paying less attention to their surroundings unless they were openly gapping at something (usually a ninja, though Ibiki couldn't really begrudge them. In cases like Gai or himself it was really hard not to stare)

Ibiki did like going to the market, even if he didn't like the attention he garnered. There was something so entertaining about crowd watching, like the group of girls dragging one of their poor friends along with them as they got her ready for a date later that day.

Hiding a smile at the scene Ibiki turned toward his favorite fruit stand, enjoying the sound of a small street band preforming behind him. The stand was run by a small family, Mim, the mother and her two daughters, Jin and Kiy, were bright, friendly individuals. Ibiki liked buying from them because they didn't stare or treat him differently, like some of the other venders did, and would often just chat with him.

"Ah! Morino-san!"

Ibiki smiled, feeling the long scar that crossed his mouth twist at the action, as the pretty heart shaped face turned his way, lit up with a smile of its own.

"Good afternoon, Mim-san"

"It most certainly is" beaming she turned her face up to the blue sky before glancing back at him. "Cold weather market days suck; I live for days like this to remind me why we do this. The usual?"

Ibikii chuckled as he handed over his bag. "Please, and if your cousin sent anything special over slip one in. I'll either figure out something to do with it or pawn it off as a gift"

Mim laughed before nodding and moving to fill the bag from the baskets being kept cool in the back of the cart. Ibiki's fair was simple, grapes, apples, pears, plums and if in season kiwi and whatever berries Mim had decided to harvest that year. Mim also had a cousin who had a fruit farm over in Grass who occasionally sent over some of his harvest for her to sell, like dragon fruit, star fruit, mangos from Wave or the like. These kinds of fruit usually cost a hefty price at the traveling merchant's carts, with good reason, so they were often purchased as a special treat by Konoha's inhabitants. Mim however sold the special fruits at dirt cheap prices, making them in hot demand and earning herself a tidy sum, despite the lower price.

Ibiki always got at least one as, if he didn't like it he would use it as a gift. He'd been giving Anko fruits for her birthday the past six years under the story 'to try for a new dango flavor'.

Ibiki leant against a tree growing next to the stand as he waited on Mim, watching Jin and Kiy helping other customers at the other end of the stand, pretty and open smiles on their heart shaped faces as they spoke respectfully to people, even the more difficult ones. People Ibiki liked to call moron shoppers.

"Well, Morino-sama"

Stopping himself from starting at the voice, spoke far too close to his person for him to be comfortable, Ibiki turned his head to see a tall, well-muscled man standing _very _close to him.

"Kine-san" Ibiki growled the name, black eyes narrowing as he fought the urge to step away.

Kine was Mim's husband. Ibiki didn't know the details of their marriage but he never really got the vibe that they were in love, maybe years ago, they had been, but they certainly weren't now. Kine himself, in all honesty, didn't seem like a bad guy. He was fit, obviously hard working; he would help tend to the fruit gardens while Mim kept everything else going smoothly. Even if the two weren't in the honey moon stage anymore, they did work well as a team. And Jin and Kiy were great girls, so they'd obviously done something right.

Despite this, Ibiki could just never bring himself to actually like the man. He was just a little to – _crafty_ for Ibiki's taste. He had this sort of slimly feel around him that gave Ibiki the shivers, he wasn't sure why he got that particular vibe, he just did. Kind of like Kakashi just vibrated 'sexy' all the freaking time.

Usually this didn't matter as Kine didn't come with the girls to the market very often, opting to stay at home on Market days, saying his pretty girls sold more than he would anyway (Ibiki had to conclude he had a point, though he thought it had more to do with attitude and less with gender.)

"So-" Kine shifted even closer into Ibiki's personal space, making the big Jounin frown in confusion and fight the urge to step back. "There was a rather interesting rumor going around this morning"

Ibiki glanced at Kine out of the corner of his eye, noting that the other man was about a step and a half away from being pressed against his side, something Ibiki decidedly did not like, even as he tried to figure out what the hell Kine was talking about. He settled for raising one brow while shifting away from the other man.

Kine seemed to understand the look as he smiled in away Ibiki knew far too well from working undercover. A winning or disarming smile was actually very hard to achieve, and though it was very useful when done right to set people at ease. The spies had always made jokes about the dangers of armatures attempting it as more often than not they just ended up looking constipated. Not winning or charming in the slightest.

The most disturbing part however, was not that Kine looked like a mongoose with bowel cramps, or that he thought the smile looked flirty and sexy, but that the man was directing said 'flirty' smile at _him._

That was wrong, on so many levels.

"Is something wrong with your face Kine-san?" attempting to ignore the implications of the situation, because they couldn't mean what he thought they meant, Ibiki forced himself to ask the question in a bored, uninterested way. Watching in silent amusement as Kine quickly straightened out his facial expression.

"Ah, no! just, ah"- Kine shifted forward again, making Ibiki frown. "I was wondering Morino-san, if you liked sushi"

Ibiki raised a brow again. "Once in a while, I suppose" _why are you talking to me?_ it was getting hard to keep the confusion and hesitance from his voice, and even harder to keep it off his face, especially when Kine smiled again, less horrifying this time, but still pretty bad.

"You know a new take out place opened up down the street? Apparently it's really good"

Ibiki blinked. He could not the life of him figure this conversation out, he felt like he was back at the academy and the teacher was going through clone ninjutsu. His training and common sense stated Kine was flirting with him, but logic didn't match that.

Kine's face twisted slightly in to something like annoyance then he sighed, the sick smile back on his lips as he leant forward, lowering his voice slightly. "There's a great hotel in the civilian quarter, take out for after"

Ibiki's brain shut down. Pure while rage flashed through his vision as the realization hit home. His first thought actually was _how dare he_. How dare he suggest such a thing when Mim and his two beautiful daughters were standing mere feet away.

Confusion quickly followed the anger however when the realization that he was being hit on, by another man, when he hadn't been approached by anyone, male or female, in a sexual manner in his own village since he was a teen. And even then most had been arranged dates made by his parents.

More over Kine hadn't spared the big Jounin much attention, if any, in the past. To go from that to a straight out offer for an affair-

_"There was a rather interesting rumor going around this morning"_

Ibiki froze; numb horror seeping into his veins.

"Morino-san?"

Kine's hesitant voice brought him back to the present with a start. The black eyes flickered toward the other man, rage bubbling back to the surface, helping distract from the other emotions filling his mind. Kine's expression twisted into one of fear when the big Jounin leant down into his personal space, the black eyes hard and glittering with anger.

"I'm not so naive to think I can change people by pointing out their errors, so let's try this instead" Ibiki fought to control his voice from shaking or rising above a low growl. "If I ever hear from anyone about you cheating on Mim, I will find you and show you exactly how hard you have to hit someone to knock his front teeth out."

Ibiki watched as the sun tanned face paled, signaling the threat was understood, before pushing away from the tree and walking back over to the cart. He forced a small smile back onto his face as he paid Mim, collecting his bag and wishing her a good day before he turned and stalked off through the crowd.

Ibiki paid no mind to the people scrambling out of his way as he walked, simply too preoccupied to care.

_"There was a rather interesting rumor going around this morning"_

Ibiki fought to keep his face blank as his teeth grit together. He was head of Interrogation; he knew rumors, between himself and his teams they watched, controlled and started many of the grape vines around the village. Information was power and what and how it was fed to the population was just as important.

To start a rumor was tricky, and you always had to be careful with just what was said as, it was going to be repeated, again and again, like a game of telephone. So to insure the story remained mostly the same from beginning to end, one had to make the original story so interesting that no one along the line felt the need to 'embellish' it. The whole process was a work of art, one he and his staff were very good at.

Unfortunately, they weren't always in control, due to something starting up in the civilian quarter or in the mission room. Genma and a few others were tasked with prowling the city, keeping a firm hand on leaks and starting the wanted ones, but sometimes, they either slipped – they were only a few, they couldn't watch everything all the time – or they fell prey to being human, forgetting for just a moment that anything they said could be repeated. Sometimes they just forgot themselves and said something without thinking.

Ibiki couldn't fault them, and never had. And he was sure he would still feel so – later, when his life wasn't blowing up in his face.

Kine's move on him meant one thing. And really, it was easy to guess a few ways such a rumor could have started. Someone could have seen him and Iruka in the bar, or when Iruka took him home. There was also this morning, Anko and Iruka weren't the quietest of people and the door had been broken. Anyone of Iruka's neighbors could have heard.

Unfortunately common sense didn't make everything ok.

Suddenly a sense of panic welled up in Ibiki chest, the realization of _people knew_ hit home like a sledge hammer to his chest. Ibiki was not embarrassed of his sexuality, it wasn't the fact they people knew he was gay that scared him, it was the fact that to most of the village he would no longer be viewed the same way. Ibiki didn't like his reputation, he never had, but it was better than some of the other options out there.

Fear and awe may not have been the nicest things to be associated with, but they had kept him safe. They kept his staff doing their work, and strangers from trying to take advantage. And so long as the other villages remained properly scared of him, it kept the elders away from his personal life.

But clearly that was about to change. Ibiki could already feel a difference in the stares sent his way and couldn't figure out how he hadn't noticed before. They were calculating, pondering, so much different than the looks he'd been receiving for years now.

Ibiki may not have liked his reputation, but frankly, his reputation was all he had.

Not really aware of where he was going, just knowing he had to keep walking; Ibiki turned the corner into the restaurant district. There were fewer people milling about and it made walking easier, but it also made him a good target of attention to the people dinning on the outdoor patios.

Silently cursing Ibiki moved to duck into an alley, planning on walking the back streets to avoid attention until he could figure this whole thing out; when a flash of purple hair caught his eye. Looking over Ibiki spotted Anko seated at a small table outside of a coffee house with Iruka, shopping bags by her feet as she laughed over something one of them had just said.

Without a second thought Ibiki stalked over, grabbed her arm, hauled her from the chair and dragged her into the alley. Thankfully, this was not a strange to anybody watching. Anko was his 'evil sidekick' and therefore, dragging the woman into an alley with no warning – wouldn't set off any alarms.

"Whoa there big guy, where's the fire?"

Ibiki let go of the small arm and turned to the Kounichi. Anko was regarding him with a half amused half concerned look, not sure yet whether or not this was serious.

"Someone talked, and it wasn't us"

Her expression instantly turned serious, knowing the reference for an uncontrolled gossip stream. Gossip may have been a strange thing to control, at least to the eyes of most people, but a misplaced rumor could break trust, cause loss of respect and start fights.

Now Ibiki realized this wasn't going to start a national disaster, but really, after all his years of service he was owed the right to at least one panic attack.

"About ?" Anko's dark eyes were wary.

Ibiki hesitated for a moment, doubt welling up. "You didn't talk to anyone, did you?"

Anko frowned. "About what?" She tiled her head. "You mean this morning?"

Ibiki nodded, not looking at her. Ok, so he was entitled to his fit, but it didn't mean he enjoyed discussing his sexuality or anything to do with the subject with his perverted, yaoi loving assistant.

Anko shook her head. "No, of course I didn't, Ibiki, I'm may be a bitch, but I wouldn't do that. Well, ok, I would, but I like you, so I didn't."

Ibiki nodded. "I know that, I just had to ask"

Anko frowned. "Why?" the frown deepened before the brown eyes widened. "Did someone-"

"You Will Not Finish That Question"

It was only due to years of training on how to control his facial expressions that Ibiki kept the blush from colouring his face. Unfortunately his interruption was answer enough for the Kounichi.

"Holy crap" there was a definite worrying gleam in the dark eyes. "Someone hit on you. I'm right, aren't I?" Ibiki fought the urge to flee at the terrifying grin Anko was currently modelling and his respect for Iruka went up again before the smile faded back into a frown. "But, who blabbed?"

"That's what I'm asking, Anko"

Sighing Anko bit at her lip. "Well, someone might have seen you with Ru, you guys were at the bar right?"

"And I was out of sight the whole time"

Both T&I workers turned when Iruka stepped closer, coming to a stop in front of them before he leant against the wall. "I was tucked in the corner the whole time, avoiding being spotted by anyone who might try to offer up their 'comfort' after my marvellous day with the elders"

Anko hummed. "Well when you went home then"

"I kept to the back streets and chakra scanned for other people the whole way. I may have a bit myself, but I wasn't so stoned as to believe parading that Morino Ibiki was drunk around was a good idea. No offence, Ibiki"

Ibiki shook his head and waved it off. Iruka had been in the right. "Which leaves this morning, but given the door was hanging from the hinges, anyone could have heard. Anko wasn't being cryptic"

Iruka shook his head this time. "I have a silencing jutsu around my place. Thin walls; I got tired of listening to my neighbor's music and tip-toeing around the house. Even with the door off, no one would have heard"

"But just cause they didn't hear, doesn't mean they didn't pull something out of nothing for something interesting to talk about. You have Jounin in your complex; if they saw Ibiki leaving they'd say anything with no proof just to get attention. I'd know, I am one"

Ibiki snorted while Iruka nodded. "Fine, five people. Four Jounin, one Chuunin. Hani-san, Gome-san and Kakashi-san are all out on missions, Iwashi would set himself on fire and skydive off the Monument before he gossiped about Ibiki, and it would be a miracle for Raidou to wake up before ten on a day off-"

Iruka cut off, eyes sliding shut in realization as one hand came up to pinch the scar crossing the small nose before he muttered something.

"Iruka?" Ibiki frowned when the Iruka sighed, the dark eyes opening and looking at him with something between exasperation and ire.

"Genma" the small mouth twitched up into a tolerant smile. "Genma just started dating Rai a few months ago. There's a good chance he spent the night."

…

**Ryth: *cackles evilly***

**Genma: great, get me killed why don't ya?**

**Ryth: Aw come on, I don't kill people!**

**Genma: *blank stare***

**Ryth:...often...**

**Genma: *facewall***

**ok, FF is screwing around again and I have no idea what is happening, seems like they've removed the Bold and italic options among other things, and I'm still puzzling through it. I'll live of course, after I get over my rage. *angry face**


	5. Mint Tea

**so I _think_ I've figured out the changes, or at least a way to live with them. (still not happy) **

**early post, yay!**

…

"Ibiki, hang on!"

Ibiki paid no mind to the younger man calling for him as he stalked toward the Mission Room, rage filling his head and heating his blood.

Genma.

The moron should know better! He was part of the Intelligence division, though Ibiki was questioning on how the man had convinced them of his 'intelligence' in the first place. Genma knew the power of gossip; he was one of the people charged with controlling the circulation. Keeping post in the Mission Room he heard everything going on, before it got too big to control. He was told what to say to people, what rumors to spread.

He most definitely wasn't supposed to gossip about his boss's sex life.

"Ibiki!"

Ibiki blinked when a slender, but surprisingly strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He fought the action of course, dragging Iruka forward when he tugged his arm back. The younger man stumbled, sending him tumbling against Ibiki's broad torso before he could catch himself.

Blushing Iruka pushed himself upright, still holding one thick wrist in his hands as he looked up at the older man.

Ibiki knew he could break the grip on his wrist easily. Iruka was strong, he wasn't deigning that, but in a test of strength, Ibiki knew he would win. He didn't want to hurt Iruka however, so he stopped, quelling the rage slightly as he looked down at the smaller man. "What?"

Iruka flinched slightly at the hard, emotionless tone before he sighed. "Why does this matter so much?"

Ibiki frowned and Iruka sighed again.

"This, why are you so upset about this? Why does it matter? Genma crossed a line, I understand that, and yes, he deserves a good one on the jaw, but - it's not the end of the world"

Ibiki bit at his lip, not realizing for a moment that he was doing it. Iruka was right, he knew that. The village wasn't going to come crashing down, but things were going to change, and he didn't like that.

"Ibiki…" the hand on his wrist loosened to slide up his arm gently. "Please, I'm not trying to be insensitive, I just want to understand-"

"Because it does matter" Ibiki growled, batting the comforting hand away. "It's my reputation, Iruka. You're a teacher, your reputation is important to your job, you should understand this!"

Iruka remained silent, an unreadable look in his eyes before he drew in a deep breathe. "Ibiki, I get what you're saying. But I'm a refugee, a whore, an ex-student of Orchimaru and gay." The words were spat out with anger. "I've kept my position through pure luck and making the right people like me. I understand you're pissed, but killing Genma won't solve anything and it won't stop the gossip." Shoving his hands into his pant pockets Iruka leveled the larger man with a blank look before tuning his head. "And in all honesty, maybe you should be thinking about how you can use this to your advantage. Reputation is a pretty poor thing to build your life around. But I'm sure you know best, have a good day Morino-san"

Not sparing the older man another look Iruka turned and started back down the alley, heading back to where he must have left Anko at the café. Ibiki reacted on pure instinct, reaching out and grabbing Iruka's arm in a firm hold. The smaller man gave a small yell of shock as he was dragged back against Ibiki's larger form, but he didn't fight, probably realizing any resistance at this point would just be over powered.

"Don't"

It was the only thing Ibiki could think of to say, but Iruka seemed to understand. Sighing the younger man relaxed, letting himself go lax in the strong hold, not returning it, but not fighting.

"Your right, I'm-" Ibiki sighed, loosening his hold on the slender arm, but not releasing it. "I'm apologizing to you a lot lately"

Iruka smiled, but didn't look up. "Well, at least you have the humility to do so"

Ibiki let his mouth twitch upward at that before his eyes darkened, something Iruka had said resurfacing. "May I ask just who's been calling you a whore? Because punching them might be more worth my time"

Iruka looked up at that, confusion clear on the scarred face before he blinked and – to Ibiki's extreme shock – started laughing. "Uh, thanks for the offer, but you don't need to play white knight for me"

Ibiki's frowned deepened. "I wasn't saying-"

A dark hand waved, cutting off his explanation while Iruka's laughter faded to chuckles. "I know, I know, I didn't mean that, I meant you misunderstood."

Ibiki cocked a brow, waiting for the younger man to elaborate. Iruka snorted at the look, a small twisted smile on his lips. "I was in the Special Division for years before Sandaime got me out and gave me the chance at teaching. A few of the parents know, and while most don't mind, some hate me for it and – Hariashi especially – try to get me fired for it."

Ibiki blinked, the Special Division, a very flattering name for probably one of the least flattering jobs in the village. The seduction missions. High paying missions, just like in the ANBU, the less desirable the job the more a shinobi was paid, not that it made it any better, but it was something at least.

Pretty much every Kounichi in the village would end up on at least one seduction mission in the lives, unless they had protection from a clan, like the Hyuuga or Inuzuka, or someone powerful, such as Sakura, who was protected by Tsuande and her skill as a medic.

Most of the ninja employed by the special division weren't there by choice. It was similar to ANBU, once a contract was signed; the agent had no say on where it went from there. Some were lucky enough to get a time limit of service, one year, two years, five, ten, whatever had been decided in the start. But for others, they were stuck, same as an ANBU, until they either died or convinced the Hokage to let them leave.

The division didn't like letting agents go, as unlike in ANBU, there was nothing desirable about seduction missions. ANBU at least came with a sense of pride and power; the village looked up to the Black Op agents and Hunters.

Special Division however, got no thanks for their jobs; they gave up their pride as well as their souls to complete a mission. Getting information and taking out dangers to the village same as any Jounin or ANBU, but they got no thanks, often being called sluts or whores by the village people, despite the laws that were there to protect the agents lives.

Ibiki hated the Special Division; if it was up to him the whole thing would be banned. He knew his stats, more than half the Ninja that abandoned the village or committed suicide were employed by the division. It was a horrible job, worse than his, and the truly horrible part was how young some of the agents were forced to start, as young as age ten in some cases.

It made sense however; Iruka was a refugee, more commonly known as fair game to the council. He wasn't Konoha born and therefor didn't have many of the rights other shinobi did. The right to say 'no' being one of them. He would be the perfect target for the council.

"Iruka, I-"

Iruka shook his head, waving a hand in the air. "Don't worry bout it, it was years ago. I've made friends with Inuzuka, Nara, and a good deal of the other clans, as well as Tsuande-sama, I'm safe now."

Iruka sent the larger man a soft smile, once that didn't say anything other than 'I understand'. Ibiki awkwardly returned it before breaking eye contact to look at the brick wall of the alley. It was then it registered he no longer had his grocery bags.

A small jolt of adrenalin shot through his body from the panic one experiences when they realize they forgot something. "Fuck" the soft curse slipped from his mouth, making Iruka glance at him curiously.

"_Que_?"

Ibiki sighed, running one hand over his head before he turned to grin ruefully at the smaller man. "My bags, I left them in the alley. Honestly, I think this day hates me more than yesterday."

Iruka's lips twitched up into a crooked grin. "Considering what you told me, that's just frightening. I don't think you should be left alone"

Ibiki chuckled, managing not to start when a gentle hand touched his arm. Iruka gave a small chuckle at the reaction and withdrew his hand.

"Come on" Iruka nodded his head back the way they came. "Let's go get your bags, and then I'll help you with anything else you need." Ibiki opened his mouth to protest, but Iruka halted him by rising one hand. "There's already a rumor going around, avoiding every male in the village won't change it."

Ibiki snorted, scar twisting as he smiled. "Actually I was going to ask if you should be leaving Anko alone."

Iruka's brow dipped as he frowned. "She's alone now, but yes, she'll be fine. She knows what I do for revenge if she eats my licorice. Besides, she's got a short attention span; she'll wait fifteen minutes tops for me then wonder off to find Gai. I can just get my stuff from her later"

Ibiki let out a bark off laughter. It was fairly amusing, listening to someone talk about Anko's little quirks so frankly. "Alright then, that is if you really don't mind helping me with chores"

The smile Iruka sent him was hard to read. "Not in the slightest"

Ibiki waited for Iruka to turn and start back down the alley before following, keeping himself a few steps behind the sensei, so he could match the younger man's pace. Not because he wanted to watch Iruka's ass.

"Oh, and-" Ibiki snapped his eyes upward quickly when Iruka turned his head, a crafty look in the dark eyes and a sly grin on the full lips. "If you're still pissed at Genma tomorrow, I'd be more than willing to offer a _far_ more entertaining method of revenge."

The grin tilted a fraction higher, showing a flash of fang before Iruka turned back and started off down the alley, hands in his jean pockets and a small jaunty hitch in his step. The complete opposite of the mild mannered Sensei the rest of the village was shown.

Ibiki watched him walking away, shock numbing his mental abilities as he resolutely ignored the heat pooling in his belly at the seductive sway of Iruka's hips. He blinked, coming to with a start before he let out a loud bark of laughter, letting his mouth tilt up into a full blown grin for a moment as he moved to catch up to the younger man.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

….

Ibiki crushed the flash of nervousness that welled up in his belly as he moved to unlock his door. Iruka's chakra was steady and warm behind him as the chuunin waited with the bags.

It was ridiculous, he shouldn't be nervous about this. His place was nice, and even if it wasn't, Iruka wouldn't judge.

Shifting slightly, he slipped the key into the lock, grateful he lived in an ANBU complex as he pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Iruka through. The smaller man sent him a grin as he ducked inside.

Ibiki liked his place, despite what the village might have thought about him. It was his sanctuary, a place where no one could touch him and he could just be himself.

People didn't disturb Ibiki outside of work (with the exception of Anko, but she was the exception to pretty much everything) so his apartment remained a safe place.

The complex was located by the edge of the Hokage monument, giving it seclusion as well as great views, no matter what floor you were on. The majority of the residents were ANBU, though that fact wasn't publicly known. To the village the complex was passed off as a higher end Jounin building, though really the practice of sectioning of the shinobi housing by rank was something Ibiki had always found stupid.

There were many ANBU and Jounin living in 'Chuunin' complexes as they were smaller, and generally low maintenance. While on occasion Chuunin like Iruka would score a place in a Jounin building, usually through connections, but Jounin rarely complained about having an in-village worker as their neighbor. Having someone to house sit for long missions living next door was a luxury for many Jounin.

Ibiki's complex – marketed to the higher paid shinobi – was spacious and fairly upscale, at least by ninja standards. Of course Ibiki didn't need a two bedroom, two bath with a living room that could double as a dance floor apartment all to himself. Really he would have been perfectly content in a studio apartment – save for one detail involving size.

There were still moments when Ibiki was fairly positive he'd been born in the wrong country. If he lived in Cloud this wouldn't be a problem, because honestly, look at their Kage! Ibiki had never met the Raikage but he was willing to bet the guy was taller than him. In his entire adult life, Ibiki had never met anyone taller than him, except maybe Kisame, who had been roughly the same height.

He may not have needed the huge apartment, but unfortunately there were very few places in the village that actually had high enough door frames and kitchen counters that he didn't kill himself on while walking in or cooking supper.

Still, Ibiki liked his place, even if it was far too big for one person. He liked the big floor to ceiling windows in the living room that let in so much light he rarely had to turn on lights. The second bedroom was full of plants, flowers and ferns, making it a sort of greenhouse. Ibiki loved plants, he found caring for them and watching them grow and flower relaxing, rewarding in a sense. And since he didn't have a yard in a complex, having a second room to fill was very useful.

It didn't keep everything contained however, plants still spilled from the spare room into the rest of the house. The ceiling was cover in creeping ivy, one that had just been a few strings of leafy vines when he'd bought it, and had quickly taken over every space he was willing to give it in a few years.

He was just glad he owned the place, because he didn't think any sane land lord would like the thought of creeping ivy inside one of their apartments.

He'd tried to keep the number of plants in the other rooms of the house to a minimum, but every time Ibiki glanced around the living room, he knew he had failed in that goal miserably. Ferns were happily spreading earthward in their hanging pots while hibiscus flowers gave vivid flashes of colour sitting next to tall dieffenbachia.

Iruka's mouth had dropped open when they walked through the door, and Ibiki had to repress his grin as he ducked to the side of the gaping chuunin and headed for the his big open kitchen.

He started sorting through the groceries and slipping them into their appropriate spots as he watched Iruka out of the corner of his eye. The younger man was still gazing around openly, awe sparkling in the dark brown eyes as Iruka turned to look at him, the full lips stretched into a big smile.

"What?" Ibiki growled the word. Iruka's grin grew as he moved forward and set the bags he'd been carrying on the counter.

"Nothing, just- wow." Iruka let out a soft chuckle and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Anko mentioned you liked plants once before, but I never thought – wow"

Ibiki let himself smile at that, giving a small chuckle of his own. "Ya, I had planned to control it when I first moved it. It didn't really work out"

Iruka hummed. "I had the exact same plan regarding books"

Ibiki snorted, remembering the piles of books that had inhabited Iruka's smaller place. Comforting to know he wasn't the only person with an overbearing hobby.

Silence settled over the room as Ibiki finished sorting through the groceries, watching Iruka as the younger man wondered through the apartment, examining plants with sincere fascination.

"Tea?"

Iruka glanced up from the large hibiscus plant Ibiki had by the window to smile. "Sure, something diabolical if you have it"

"Uh-"

"Have any peppermint?"

Ibiki half smiled as he pulled the tea box from a high shelve. "I believe so"

"Wonderful" Iruka grinned as he slid into a chair in the living room, playing with a loose strand of hair absently. "Now, tell me-"the grin turned evil as the younger man leant forward slightly. "What is your darkest fantasy?"

…..

**Short chapter I know, sorry. It just didn't really fit in anywhere else.  
**

**anyway! Next up - Mornings would be calmer without Anko.**

**See you Friday!**


	6. 5:30 AM

**Six sugar and chocolate syrup.**

**It's the weekend! Yaaaaayyyy! (I just love Fridays cause I make pizza. Mmm, pizza)**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I love you all!**

**Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters, just because Anko's so damn fun to write. **

….

Ibiki groaned as his alarm clock blared to life, pulling him from his deep sleep. Swinging out one hand he winced when he felt the plastic give beneath the unintended force before the machine died off with a low sound of protest.

Looks like he was buying another clock, oh the joys.

Sighing Ibiki rolled and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, reaching out and sweeping the remains of the poor clock into the bedside waste bin. Rubbing absently at one shoulder he stood, slowly relieving the tension from his stiff muscles as he memory walked to the closet. Snatching out a clean uniform Ibiki tossed it on the bed before heading for the kitchen, still just wearing his sleep pants.

Thanks to his now deceased alarm clock Ibiki now actually had the time to go through his normal morning routine. The one thing that kept him remotely sane during the day, and he had a feeling he'd need it more than ever today.

Yesterday with Iruka had been great and, he'd willingly admit it, extremely fun. The younger man had left before dinner the previous day after a few hours of talk and jokes, some about revenge ideas (with Ibiki had say, was a wonderful conversation topic) and some of just talking. Ibiki had offered making them dinner, but Iruka had refused, saying that although rumors couldn't be willed away, they shouldn't be encouraged either and that he should go before Ibiki ended up paired with him in the gossip mill.

Ibiki still wasn't sure whether Iruka had been insulting Ibiki or himself. Disturbingly, the latter was more likely.

Still he had enjoyed the afternoon. It had been crazy yet relaxing and though he had no idea just what Iruka was going to pull on Genma for him (the Chuunin'd had an epiphany and refused to tell him what, just started giggling every time he asked) he was looking forward to being fully entertained. Ibiki had a feeling Iruka'd been a deprived in the way of prank victims lately, so in part he felt sorry for making Genma a venting target.

Ibiki grinned as he filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat for tea.

"Coffee, six sugars, three creams, with chocolate syrup"

The tea box slipped from his hand and hit the floor with a clatter as Ibiki whirled around, grabbing a cast iron frying pan from the pot rack as he turned. He was met with Anko's sleepy, but amused smirk.

"If you're going to throw that at me, Gorgeous, you should know your walls the one more likely to get hurt"

"Anko!" Ibiki just stopped himself from bellowing the name as he dropped the hefty pan back on the counter. "How in the blazes do you get in here? _Why_ are you here?"

The Kounichi yawned, sniffing sleepily as she pushed herself into a seat position on the couch. "I'm keyed into your wards, moron. Now where's my coffee?"

Ibiki gave a frustrated sigh, running a hand over his head and wincing when he realized it was bare, same as his torso. At least it wasn't anything Anko hadn't seen before. "I don't have coffee, you know that, and why are you here?"

Anko pouted, a cute kind of gesture were her nose scrunched up, as she pulled her fingers through her hair, making it look more like a purple birds nest than before. "ANBU interrupted me and Gai in the middle of sex to send him out on a mission. Bitch."

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't call the Hokage a bitch Anko"

She snorted. "Why? She is one. Who wears the Cat mask again?"

Ibiki smiled at her grumpy tone as he turned back to the stove and pulled his black tea pot from the shelf. "Why?"

"I need to castrate the bastard. With a fork. A rusty fork. A _bent_ rusty fork."

Ibiki snorted, having expected the answer, or at least something similarly violent. "Now, now, Anko, you can't go castrating the guy. He has no perception of humanity after all."

He glanced over, grinning when he saw the confused frown on her face just before the brown eyes widened in understanding.

"Damnit Sai"

Ibiki chuckled when the words were growled out in a surprisingly low tone for a small female. Luckily he knew the former Root agent would be mostly safe from harm, as a conversation in any great length on why what he had done was considered rude was not something anyone wanted to have to do.

The Kounichi gave another sigh before throwing the pilfered blanket she'd been using aside and standing revealing she was wearing only her bra and lace panties. Ibiki rolled his eyes at the sight. "Anko get dressed"

"Look who's talking, strong man"

Ibiki sighed, dropping the tea ball into the tea pot to seep. "It's my house; and you still didn't really answer my question"

Anko hummed. "Right. While after Gai left I was bored, but Iruka wasn't at his place and he managed to ditch the GPS tracker I had in his shoes –I'll have to implant it next time – anyway, I came here, but you were already asleep so I played cards till I fell asleep"

Ibiki sighed. "Right, of course, silly me. May I ask just what's wrong with your own apartment?'

"No roof"

Ibiki just managed to stop himself from choking on his own spit. "I'm sorry – what?"

Anko's face remained blank as she tugged her clothes back on. "I blew the ceiling out last week with a justu. I've been living alternately at Gai's and Iruka's."

"Anko…" Ibiki really didn't want to but some damn horrifyingly curious part of his brain was making him ask. "You live on the fifth floor of a six story complex, doesn't your ceiling double as your neighbor's floor?"

Anko shrugged, going back to combing her hair with her fingers. "Ok, so I blew the apartment above mine out, details of speech"

"The whole apartment?!"

She blinked innocently. "Relax their out on a mission, not due back till next week. I had Iruka check."

"And what happens when they come home?"

Another shrug. "Talk to housing I guess. Not really my problem Biks."

Ibiki sighed, but let it slide. Anko's perception of humanity wasn't all that deep either and he didn't feel like getting a headache this early in the morning.

"Fucking Hell Is That Fucking Really The Fucking Time?"

Ibiki raised one brow as he glanced over at the cursing woman, who was staring at his kitchen clock with open horror. He looked briefly over at the small device.

"Yes, Anko, that would be correct"

The look she gave him was somewhere between horror, confusion and disgust. "You get up at 5:30 in the _morning?_"

"Yes" Ibiki didn't bother to keep the amused smile from his face. "I like to do my stretches in the morning"

Anko made another face at that, one that stated she got what he was saying but she still didn't think getting up so early was necessary. Giving a huff she strode back to the couch, slipped her shirt back off and flopped down on the pillows. "Fine, just do them quietly. Just because you're inhuman and wake up this early doesn't mean I have too"

"Yes your highness"

Ibiki smiled when she growled at him as he moved to the open area in front of the windows to start his stretches. He enjoyed this part of the day, the system, the relaxing control. Using a mix of breathing and strength exercises along with stretches prescribed to him by his physio therapist years ago Ibiki had created quite the nice little workout for himself. It was relaxing and difficult at the same time, and did wonders helping him through a day filled with noise, drama and more often than not, blood.

"You know-"

Ibiki glanced over at Anko while keeping himself balanced in crane pose to see the kounichi seated up against the couch armrest, playing absently with the blanket spread over her lap. "What?"

"I can't really understand why I didn't notice before. That you're gay I mean. The signs are all there"

"How so?" Ibiki turned back to his exercise while still giving the woman behind him his attention.

"Well, you never join in when the other guys start talking about all the girls they've bagged and stuff they've done. You even smack them and tell them to shut up when they start getting disrespectful"

"Everyone deserves respect until they prove otherwise" Ibiki slowly lowered himself to the floor, breathing deeply as he arched his back. "And they work with kounichi that deserve respect. They can also brag all they want, but if they don't start thinking about what's coming out of their mouths before it reaches the grape vine, they won't have much luck in the future. Having respect for the opposite gender doesn't single me out as gay, Anko. If it did that would be very sad"

Anko snorted. "Good lecture- and true - but stop upstaging me, I'm trying to make a point"

"Ah, sorry"

He didn't have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway, you never rise to the bait on bar nights when the guys start egging people for dirty stories. I used to think it was just because you don't give up information, but now I realized, you don't have stories, do you?"

Ibiki snorted. "I do, just not the ones they'd expect. It's also none of their fucking business"

That gained a small giggle. "Sounds like Ruka. You also didn't check me out and I realize now, you never have."

Ibiki smirked and pulled himself out of his twisted position. "Oh, is _that_ the issue? Well, let me assure you that you're very sexy and have nothing to insecure abou-"

"I know that you jerk!"

Ibiki laughed, the sound booming and full as Anko threw a couch pillow at him, the wide grin on her face crossing out her harsh words. He caught is easily and sent it flying back at the purple haired woman, catching her squarely in the face, muffling her screech of "Bastard!"

Still chuckling Ibiki lay down on the carpet, hands behind his head as he listened to Anko swear as she untangled herself from the couch.

"Stop turning all my logic against me"

Ibiki chuckled again at the whining tone as Anko dropped down on the floor beside him, seated cross-legged.

"I know, I get what you're saying. I never look at woman, your or otherwise, and most Kounichi don't have much shame. I never share sex stories or make comments about other people in reference to their sex appeal."

"Still never noticed till now" there was a definite sulking tone to the Kounichi's voice.

Ibiki snorted. "That's because a man like me isn't supposed to be gay. Guys like Iruka – fine. Guys like Kakashi or Genma? Their allowed to swing both ways – but, me? I _have_ to be straight." He pushed himself up with a sigh, letting his gaze wonder out the window over the slowly waking village, sun peeking up over the mountains. "I never hid, Anko. I just never volunteered the information."

Anko remained silent, proving she was capable of being serious, which Ibiki did knew, but it was easy to forget sometimes. Sighing again he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his watering can, moving over to the plants thriving happily on the window sills and carefully sprinkling the water over them.

"So, what's the plan now?"

Ibiki glanced at her, confused. "Ah, go through my morning routine then go to work?"

Anko snorted. "I meant in regard to the gossip"

"Ah" Ibiki was rather pleased with himself when he realized he didn't have to think very hard about that question. "Nothing really. Iruka convinced me to let Genma live, for Raidou's sake if nothing else. People will get bored of the topic eventually and move on to next scandal."

"Wow, Ruka really did give you the whole speal didn't he?"

"What?"

Anko smiled as she combed through her hair with her fingers. "That's very similar to what he would always say to me when some asshole started back up on all the gossip about us and Sensei. 'Don't kill him, it will die down on its own' it's his standard system for gossip."

"Well, if anyone knows how to deal with gossip it would be him."

Ibiki continued watering for a moment, before he realized there was silence from the woman behind him, which was wrong. Anko was only silent when sleeping or gagged. Turning he raised a brow in question to the Kounichi staring at him with thoughtful look.

"What?"

"He told you" Anko's voice was quiet and, strangely, sad.

"Told me what?"

"About Special Division. The seduction missions." Again with the strange tone. Ibiki paused to look back at her, setting the watering can down as he did.

"Not in depth, but yes he mentioned them. Why?"

"Because Iruka never volunteers that information. Ever." A flash of pure anger crossed Anko's face. "The only reason other people know is because the Elders told Harashi in an attempt to get him fired. This was around the time Iruka had tried to adopt Naruto. They'd denied him, under the reasoning of him not being Konoha born, and then they decided he was dangerous to have around the kids. By this point however Iruka had already gotten Sarutobi, the Nara's and Inuzuka's to all fall in love with him, so he was able to stay on as a teacher." Anko sighed and waved her hand absently. "Anyway, the point is, Iruka never tells anyone about those missions. Not even me, I didn't actually know he was in the division until I accidentally walked in on him stitching himself up after one."

Ibiki frowned, fiddling with the handle of the watering can. "Maybe he let it slip; he was kind of lecturing me at the time"

Anko shook her head. "Iruka hates that part of his past. If he got the offer to erase all of it, he'd take it in a second. Did you know he was forced in at age ten? Two years before _Kakashi_ even made Jounin this pathetic excuse for a council had him wheedling info from people via sex."

Well, if that wasn't a slap in the face Ibiki didn't know what was. He knew there were issues with the way the village was run, every ninja did, and it was mostly accepted as something that couldn't be changed. Something that was necessary in face of the messed up world they lived in. But when worded that way, it didn't seem all that worth it.

"Hey Ibiki…" the hesitant tone drew him from his thought as he glanced back over at his friend, simply raising a brow in question. "Do you think that's why Iruka's relationships tank?"

"What?"

Anko's brow farrowed as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Iruka used to find dates himself, then a few years ago it was like he just gave up, so then I took over. And before you ask, no, not all of the guys were nutcases, there were quite a few nice ones in there"

Ibiki frowned. "Should you be telling me this? It is rather privet"

Anko snorted in a kind of hopeless way. "Well, who else am I going to talk to it about? Ru tells me everything except the things he doesn't."

"I'd rather not end up on the wrong end of Iruka's imagination"

Anko snorted again, more amused this time. "Point taken, but just hear me out for a minute?"

Ibiki hesitated for a moment, then sighed, setting the watering can back down and moving to sit next to the purple haired woman. "Alright, but if he comes after me I'm rerouting him to you."

"Nothing I can't handle" she paused to bit at her lower lip. "Ru's first crush was Mizuki, that I know, but I was always under the belief Ru got over him, due to him being straight and engaged and then the whole trying to kill him and Naruto thing. Real buzz kill. Anyway, Ru went out a bit after that, and was even going steady with Raidou for a while. Pretty much everyone thought they were the sure thing, and then they broke it off. I never got much info on that, don't know who ditched who or why, just that it ended and Ru wouldn't say more than that. Raidou wouldn't say anything either, but since they remained friends, I let it slide." Anko sighed, biting at her lip again before she huffed in frustration. "Long winded story short. Sometimes it seems like Ru doesn't believe he's allowed to be happy, and I nothing I say changes that."

Ibiki stayed quiet, waiting until he was sure Anko was finished before drawing in a breath. "First off, I still don't think I'm the one you should be saying this to. Second – and I'm aware this is harsh – but there was a time when you thought your Sensei was the greatest man in the world, and I'm pretty sure you never listened to Iruka when he tried to say different"

Anko's face went blank but she didn't try to stop him or start yelling, so he continued. "In the face of that, I think you need to understand that if Iruka's put himself in that kind of mind set, nothing you say will ever change it. You had to be physically and mentally tortured to clue in, and though I believe Iruka smarter than that" Ibiki let his lips twitch up in a small grin when Anko huffed and kicked at him in more or less good nature. "You're his best friend, his sister, and as sad is this is to say, comforting from you will sometimes mean something different because – you're the family member, you're supposed to think he's the best"

"You're saying I should just leave it? That I should just let him be unhappy?" Ibiki hadn't actually known Anko was capable of such a dejected tone. In one way it was sad, in another it was sweet to know Iruka was probably the only person she would sound that way for.

"I'm saying you should wait. Not all of us are going to find our Gai right off the bat" Anko snorted, amused, at that and Ibiki grinned. "Just give it a little time, and maybe lay off the blind dates for a while"

"Finnne" the word was sighed in a very childish and Ibiki rolled his eyes, standing and heading for the kitchen to pour himself some tea.

"Hey...Ibiki..."

Ibiki hummed quietly in answer as he poured tea into two cups.

"You like Iruka right?"

The pot slipped and Ibiki swore as the hot liquid splashed over his hand. Anko's words didn't actually fully sink in however till after he was finished rinsing the hot tea off. "No. I mean no to what you're thinking, not - Iruka's a great guy and yes I like him but – No"

A familiar sulky huff came from the woman behind him and Ibiki hid his smile as he took a sip of tea.

"So, what's your excuse?"

The smile slipped from his face. "What?"

Anko's expression was decidedly not amused. "You're excuse. I asked Iruka, and he gave me a very similar answer the 'yes, I like him but no'. Iruka's reasoning was along the lines of he's too high maintenance and you don't deserve more crazy in your life."

Ibiki frowned thoughtfully at Iruka's strange reasoning, but did get the time to ponder over it when Anko pushed herself from the couch and marched over to him. The sharp brown eyes gleaming with the same hard glint he saw when she headed for an Interrogation room, determined to get answers no matter what.

Ibiki both feared and respected that look, and wasn't too thrilled to find it directed at him. Instinctively he straightened, rising up to his full height as he stared down at the woman now glaring up at him.

"So what's your excuse, Ibiki?" There was no amusement, no humor, teasing sulk in Anko's eyes as the words were spat out. Ibiki almost took a step back. "Too powerful? Too dangerous? Too _damaged?_"

Ibiki felt himself flinch at the last word before pulling himself back and forcing his expression blank. Fighting the urge to wrap his arms around the large scar crossing his belly, where he'd been cut open for live surgery, to hide it from view. Though he was definitely kicking himself for not grabbing a shirt before.

Anko seemed to have realized her error and was now biting her lip, looking regretful. "I- Ibiki, I – you I didn't-"

"Didn't think?" Ibiki forced the words out, managing to make himself sound completely calm. "Ya, I picked up on that. Let's get something straight here, Anko. My life is none of your fucking business. Neither is Iruka's and you're going to cause more hurt than help. So stop being so fucking forceful and fucking stop trying to fix people"

Silence hung, thick and heavy, between the two. Ibiki remained staring resolutely ahead, not making eye contact while once again fighting the urge to wrap his arms around the scarring visible on his torso. He heard Anko shift nervously on her feet before audibly swallowing, her jaw working a few times though no words came forth.

Finally she gave up. Walking over to the couch she slipped on her jacket before moving quietly to the door. Ibiki waited, half wanting to stop her, to apologize, while half of him fought that he'd been right in what he'd said.

"Ibiki?" Ibiki didn't move from his position, staring out the window to look at Anko as she paused at the door, but he bobbed his head in acknowledgement, wanting to punch himself for causing such a small tone to come from the strong woman.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm bossy, and nosy and – and I never think before speaking I just- just want you guys to be happy"

The door clicked shut and Ibiki released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Well, that had been utterly and completely painful. The fight had been unexpected, but then Ibiki had always been aware of Anko's 'zero to sixty' persona for years.

Ibiki sighed again before trudging back to the bedroom to dress, glancing at the clock absently to realize he'd have to hurry now. Brilliant.

Once safe behind the cover of a uniform Ibiki made his way back to the kitchen, musing through the morning as he threw together three breakfast wraps and fruit yogurt. He'd have to bring Anko some dango on his way to work, she may have crossed a line in what she said, but he had been harsh. Anko was obnoxious, yes, but she was a good friend and she cared.

He didn't throw his friends away over fight cause by frustration and lack of caffeine on their part.

Mentally sighing Ibiki stuffed the first wrap into his mouth as he slipped on his boots and headed out the door. He had a lot to think about now, he mused as he turned the corner to the street where the tea house with the best dango in the village sat.

And something told him this week was far from over.

...

**there are so many lines in this chap that I can't choose my favorite. Which ones yours?**

**Ibiki's 'not allowed to be gay' issue is one that personally bugs me in today's society, especially as I myself am part of the LGBT community. Gay does not have 'a look' and we should not have to fit into little boxes just to make others more comfortable. **

**Ryth: And don't worry, Bikis and Anko are still besties!**

**Ibiki: don't call us that**

**Anko: Why? I like it!**

**Ibiki: *gags***

**Ryth: Next Chap! Genma's punishment revealed!**

**Genma: *whimpers***


	7. Sulking In The Rain

Chapter 7

**Sulking in the Rain**

**Heyo. how were people's week? Good? Me? oh, not much. Forcefully hugged a tree whilest skiing, fell down the stairs. ya know, the normal stuff.**

….

Ibiki got into work with only four minutes to spare.

He liked being one of the first people, other than the ANBU, to get into the building, as it seemed to make the whole day in general much calmer if he was there to keep an eye on people as they arrived. If he was late, the affect was similar to giving a large hungry dog to much leash in a meat market. Once he got going it was impossible to fully reel him back in.

His first stop was Anko's inbox, to drop off the paper bag stuffed full of dango. No note was necessary. She would know who and why, no questions asked.

The second was the pick up all of his letters and messages from the past day and a half. It was more of the same. Half were messages from the council, making demands and asking questions that he either couldn't answer or didn't want to. Some from Tsuande, though those were easy to sort through, if they were in Tsuande's scrawl and/or smelt of sake they could wait till later. If they were in Shiziune's neat print however they were read and handed first off. The rest were inner building notes, updates, questions, forms he needed to sign.

Ibiki really wished paperwork hadn't been invented sometimes.

Sighing Ibiki took the thick stack of paper and headed for his office just as the door swing open, admitting the five or six other early risers in T&I that actually cared about getting to work on time. They all nodded good morning silently as they headed off to different sections of the building, some to the inboxes like him, others to their offices or the cells well two made an immediate B line for the staff room and hot coffee waiting there.

Moving into his office Ibiki set his things down on his huge metal desk, leaving the door open slightly so he could hear as the rest of his staff as they made their way in while he started sorting through the papers.

It was about an hour and a half later when a loud bang and an even louder voice announced the arrival of Anko. Ibiki smiled as his listened with half an ear to the colourful greetings, involving cussing and insulting nick-names. Really, in hind sight, Sai's peculiarities were definitely in part their fault.

He listened, smiling when he heard her approach the boxes where she stopped speaking abruptly. The silence stretched, until he heard his door creak open.

"Ibiki?"

"If you'd come in on time, they would have been fresher"

"I like them this way"

Ibiki glance up and returned her smile before looking back at his work. And that was it. That was all they needed. Iruka and Anko may have gone from yelling to hugging in under a minute but this, this was how they worked. There was no need to apologize, not this time, as they'd both been right in their points, though they could have been more delicate with their wording. This was 'I value your friendship more than my pride' situation.

The door clicked shut, but not before he heard the tell-tale sound of a paper bag being ripped open and a fresh stick of dango being devoured. That kept a small smile on his face for the rest of the morning.

A few hours and far too many signatures later Ibiki was relieved to see the end of the paper work in sight, and was just contemplating taking a break to raid the lunch room, when the sound of the door being thrown open, followed by yelling and laughter pulled him from his thoughts. Frowning Ibiki stood, crossing quickly to the door and pushing it open – only to freeze in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

"ANKO! You psychotic bitch! Get out here this instant!"

Ibiki bit back a snicker as he leant against the wall, taking in the sight of Shiranui Genma, red with anger and embarrassment, standing in the middle of the front office – dripping wet.

The seabon specialist appeared to have a small rain cloud positioned directly above his head that moved along with him, pouring merrily the entire time. The special Jounin, of course, did not seem thrilled about this and was still yelling at the top of his lungs for Anko. Being stopped from looking for her himself by the desk staff who, under no circumstances, were allowing him anywhere near their desks and filing cabinets.

Which left him with yelling.

"Well, damn" Ibiki gave into the grin, letting it spread till his teeth were bared as he leant back and enjoyed the view, silently applauding Iruka for the sheer genius.

"Anko! Fuck damn it. Raidou! Fucking help me would you?"

Ibiki blinked in surprise as he glanced over and noticed the red headed Jounin for the first time. Raidou was leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed comfortably over his chest as a small smirk of amusement played on the scarred lips. The sight made Ibiki grin.

"I told you, Gen, you're yelling at the wrong person. Besides, if you pissed off who I think you did, no way in hell am I getting involved." Despite his words, Raidou didn't sound all that sorry.

"So what, you're just going to watch? Some boyfriend!"

Raidou smirked at the indignant protest. "Aww baby. Don't worry, I'll take care of you once this is over and you catch a cold."

"RAIDOU!"

Raidou simply grinned when familiar high pitched laughter filled the room, drawing the attention of the growing audience. Ibiki glance over, already knowing what he'd see before he caught sight of Anko, doubled over with one hand clutching her side, while the other clung to a desk, holding her up as she continued to laugh hysterically.

"Anko!" Genma tried to make for the laughing woman, only to be stopped once again by the desk hands as soon as he and his follow-a-long rain cloud got to close to their paper work.

The sound of her name seemed to sober the Kounichi up, if only slightly, as she straightened, though her shoulders were still shaking with mirth. Sucking in a huge gulp of air she flashed him a huge grin. "Hey Gen, nice shower feature. Where'd you get it?"

The blond simply glared. "I was hoping you'd tell me. I walked out of my door this morning and there it was"

Anko snorted as she moved closer to the drenched nin. "Sorry to break it to you Gene Kelly, but this isn't my doing"

Genma's frown deepened and he crossed his arms. "You think I don't know that? I'm only here because you're evil minion is nowhere to be found"

"Meaning Iruka" Raidou pushed off the wall and stepped closer, though he was still careful to avoid the circle of water around Genma. "It's plainly his work, but he's done a disappearing act. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Anko unapologetically shook her head. "Naw. Besides, if he's disappeared it means he wouldn't help even if you found him. He likes holding grudges, but hates being mean, so he just avoids whiny victims until he's ready to forgive them"

Genma let out a small whimper. "You mean I'm stuck like this? I have Missions!"

Scrunching her nose up in amusement Anko shook her head again. "Don't worry, Ruka's not _that_ bad. He'll have taken you off the register for the time being."

"What!?" This didn't seem to comfort Genma in the least. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Well you must have. Ru doesn't torture people for the heck of it. That's my thing"

"I swear I didn't!" Genma's voice had reached a point of hysteria. "I haven't even seen Iruka the past week."

"Who said you did something to him?"

Silence stretched through the room at Anko's casual reply. It left Genma with his mouth hanging completely open in shock while Raidou gave his boyfriend an appraising look.

"Y-you- you mean-"Genma struggled to form the sentence. "This, this is for someone _else?_"

Anko shrugged. "Ru takes friendship and affection very seriously. You mess with someone he likes or feels protective about you're going to pay." Ibiki flushed at the thought of Iruka being protective of him. It was both a little amusing and honoring. "You want out of this; you'll probably have to fix things with whoever you screwed over."

"B-b-but-but – _who?_" Damn Ibiki had no idea Genma could sound that pathetic. Really, he sounded like Anko had just asked him kick Hatake's smallest ninkin – an immoral and fucking stupid thing to do.

Anko let out a laugh, one that was mocking and harsh. "Who would you have insulted and/or pissed off in the past few days? Mmm, let's think about that shall we?"

Genma flushed at her bitter, sarcastic tone while Raidou frowned and took a step forward. "Hey, cool it, Anko, Gen may be a bit of an insensitive ass but you're a psychotic bitch, so you're the last person that deserves to be pointing fingers"

Anko snorted again, but not in a mocking way. "Fine, I'll take that point, but only because I like you. Say-" her face lit up and she slid closer to him, now completely ignoring the drenched blond. "Any chances of you ditching drizzles here and getting back with my cutie?"

Ibiki caught a growl before it could fully form in his throat at the Kounichi's words. Hadn't she promised to back off? Raidou however simply gave her this strange sad smile and shook his head. "I've had that talk with Iruka, Anko, and I like my drowned rat besides."

"Hey!"

"Fine" Anko sighed mournfully before clapping her hands and perking up. "Well, if that's all you gents need, I have work to pretend to get back to. Good luck"

"Hun-wha- Anko wait! You can't just leave me hanging!"

Anko glanced back at the Tokoju, one brow raise. "Well, technically I'm leaving you raining…"

"Anko!"

A sigh escaped the Kounichi before she shrugged a shoulder in indifference. "Talk to Ibiki, gossip whore."

Silence rung out, stifling after the sound of the staircase door closing behind Anko faded. Eyes turned to the large scarred man leaning in the corner and Ibiki quickly had to wipe all emotion –amusement and annoyance – off his face. Sighing Ibiki uncrossed his arms and straightened, not making eye contact as he moved to his office door.

"Ibiki?"

Genma's voice was tentative, but it made Ibiki stop. Sighing again he turned and met the blond man's gaze. Silence stretched as Ibiki pondered his next move. The choice was made for him the next moment when a small flash of lightning shot from the small raincloud, nailing Genma directly on the head.

"FUCK!"

A low rumble of thunder followed, covering over Genma's curse. Ibiki snorted, unable to hold it in as he stepped forward, gesturing to the door. "Outside, Lightning, let's get you away from the filing cabinets before you make my desk staff go on strike again."

There were sighs of relief from the workers at the words as Genma nodded and marched for the door, taking his raining cloud with him. Ibiki smirked when someone immediately went and grabbed the mop and started cleaning up the puddles around the room. Then he too turned and headed for the door, sharing a look with Raidou that was half amused, half apologetic.

Genma was waiting for him outside, standing off to the side under the privacy of a large orange tree. He looked kind of sick to his stomach. "Ibiki?"

Ibiki ignored the whimpered form of his name as he went and leant against a nearby wall, leveling Genma with look. Raidou came up behind both of them, sighing mournfully. "Would this have anything to do with the thing I told Gen _not _to talk about?"

Ibiki snorted. "Knowing you're boyfriend, yes"

"_Genma"_ Raidou sighed the tokujo's name with exasperation. "_What_ did I tell you?"

Genma cowered, now under the receiving end of two glares. "Uh, that it was none of my business if he played for our team and to keep my mouth shut?"

"And that changed when?"

"When I ran into Aoba and forgot?"

"_Genma"_

The blond flinched while his annoyed partner turned and gave Ibiki a weak smile. "I swear I'm going to have to invest in a leash and muzzle for him"

Ibiki snorted. "Kinky"

That drew a bark of laughter from the red head before he sobered. "Seriously though, you're ok? You're kinda big news and this isn't going to die down soon."

Ibiki let his lips twist up in a grimace. "I'll live with that. I'm not mad that people know, Narmiashi, I'm mad because, one, it wasn't your boyfriend's place to share something that personal about me." Raidou nodded while Genma flinched again and ducked his head. "And two, that he's involved Iruka in this fuck up. And the last thing Iruka needs is more people gossiping about him or more ammo to be handed to the council and Harashi"

Genma gave him a confused look. "Ammo? What do you mean by that?"

Ibiki simply raise a brow. "I don't have the greatest reputation for someone's whose job entitles working with small children to be mingling with, Shiranui. You of all people should know that."

Genma flushed, gazing dropping to the ground, the rest of his head following the motion. The man looked like a kicked puppy, which was ridiculous, given his skill set.

"Stop that." Ibiki snapped even as the scarred lips twitched upward. "You are a highly trained assassin prone to the habit of carrying a seabon coated in one of the most toxic poisons known to man in _your mouth_. You may _not_ stand there like an abused puppy left out in the rain."

Silence hung between the three men for a long moment, before another flash of lightening broke from the small cloud, followed once again by a curse and soft roll of thunder.

It was too much for Raidou and Ibiki, who both burst out into roaring laughter.

Genma stared at them, aghast and insulted for a moment, jaw hanging open and eyes glazed, before his situation finally downed on him and he gave an ungraceful snort. "Kami, I must look like the after effect of a bad mission to Rain."

Ibiki chuckled. "Try harassed Kakashi in a torrential down pour."

Genma snorted again, which turned into a chuckle. A few seconds later it was full blown laughter, the kind that just made people have to smile, and Ibiki didn't even try to fight his grin.

"You know, Genma" the blond stopped laughing and looked at him, eyes hopeful at the use of his given name. "When we'd figured out it was you who blabbed, the first thing I wanted to do was punch you in to the face."

Raidou frowned, but stayed silent, while Genma's eyes flickered down toward Ibiki's fair sized hands nervously. "And?"

Ibiki smirked. "And Iruka stopped me."

Licking his already wet lips Genma glanced sideways at his cloud. "Guess I actually own the little guy a thank you then."

"Well if you do than so do I." Ibiki smiled at Genma's confused look. "Genma, I'm a very – no, extremely – privet person. Even people who know squat about me know that."

Genma's face flushed, his gaze falling to the ground again, causing water to pour down his hair line and stream earthward.

"For that reason and pretty much no other, is why I was so mad. I was furious, that you seemingly didn't have enough respect for me - not just as your boss, but as a fellow gay man - to keep your mouth shut when I was obviously staying under the radar."

Genma's head snapped back up, hazel eyes wide. "No! Ibiki I-"

Ibiki held up a hand, stopping what promised to be a panicked, babbled rant. "I realize now, it wasn't lack of respect, was it?"

Genma shook his head, sending droplets flying while Raidou smiled. "You should have seen him the other morning, Ibiki. He woke me up by jumping on the bed, and then wouldn't shut up about you for the next two hours. I told him not to say anything because I've been there. I know what it's like to be comfortable with the knowledge of who you are, while still not being ready for everyone else to know. For other people to barge into your comfort and jerk you around with their opinions, both the good and bad. The bad being annoying, while the good making you feel trapped, like you should be fitting into their idealistic box."

Raidou smiled ruefully. "I can also get where Gen was coming from though. Most of the village doesn't care, but there are some that do, and having a guy like you on 'our team' is a brick to their face"

Ibiki chuckled. "Nice visual, if you use Harashi." Both men snorted in agreement as Ibiki turned back the blond. "Though you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. And I'm still slightly pissed at you. I'm glad Iruka stopped me, because I would have regretted it. You annoy me to no end, Genma, but you're a good guy and if you had been supporting a black eye and split lip right now, I feel a little bad. Instead I'm just slightly annoyed and highly amused."

Genma grinned too, somewhere between sheepish and cheeky. "I think I'd be feeling a little bad too."

Raidou groaned while Ibiki chuckled. "Instead you're just a drowned rat."

Genma laughed. "Though I still want it turned off, I admit, I prefer this to the alternative. I look ridiculous, but fully deserve it." Genma sighed. "I really am sorry, Ibiki."

The instant the words left his mouth, the downpour descending on the blond head, lessened. Gradually the rain became lighter and lighter until finally it stopped, the cloud disappearing, leaving behind an ironic rainbow for a moment hanging in the air.

Raidou snorted. "That's Iruka for you."

Genma frowned, water still dripping from his hair and face. "Uh, I'm glad it stopped, but – what happened?"

Raidou smiled. "You apologized. Iruka must have set it to release after apologizing to Ibiki."

"And admitting he looked ridiculous."

The Jounin looked around to be faced with a grinning Iruka, who held out a fluffy purple towel to Genma. The Tokujo accepted it silently with a nod of thanks before pressing it to his face.

"Iruka." Raidou's eyes narrowed playfully. "You planned on all of this to happen, didn't you?"

Iruka shrugged. "More or less."

Ibiki snorted. "I'd say 'more'. Where have you been anyway?"

The sensei grinned. "In Anko's office, doing her nails."

Ibiki's eyes rolled upward. "If that woman wasn't so terrifying, she'd be out of the job."

Iruka laughed. "If she'd chosen a different profession she definitely would be."

"You little imp." Genma teased the Chuunin while vigorously drying his hair. "You were there the whole time and she knew!"

Iruka shrugged. "Anko said it before. I like holding grudges, but hating being mean to people I like. If you had been someone I personally despise, it would be different, but I like you. Torments only fun till the guilt sets in."

Raidou shook his head. "Really Iruka, I think _you're_ in the wrong profession."

The Sensei only grinned. "Probably. Anko thinks I should have been a painter."

Genma frowned. "You paint?"

Iruka shook his head. "No, she only thinks that because all the famous old painters were crazy."

The three Jounin snorted and Raidou shook his head. "Under that logic the three of us should be circus performers."

Ibiki hummed thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea. They might pay better, and no council, so less stress."

Iruka laughed. "Well, it's settled then. Raidou will breath fire, Gen and I will be aerialists and Ibiki will lift elephants over his head. It's perfect, so long as Anko doesn't decide to join as a snake charmer and bring Gai as a contortionist act."

"Unneeded mental image, Iruka."

The Chuunin grinned. "I aim to please." He sighed. "Well, I have to go finish Anko's toes."

Raidou chuckled. "No offense Iruka, but you're not really helping stereotypes there."

Iruka's brow rose. "Fine, Raidou, rephrase. I'm going to go finish painting my psychotic sister's nails before she decides to remove my appendix with her bare hands."

The three Jounin shuddered and Raidou, wide eyed, gave the younger man a salute. "Well put, have fun."

Smirking Iruka nodded and headed back toward the black building, stopping to yell over his shoulder before he entered. "Oh, Genma, before I forget. You were very nice and offered to take to take my afternoon shift in the Mission Room. And Anko will want her towel back."

With that the Chuunin turned on his heel and strode gracefully out of sight. Leaving the three Jounin silent in his wake.

Raidou shook his head. "Honestly, sometimes I think he should be the Hokage. He's got the presence if nothing else."

Ibiki snorted. "I'm sure the council would be horrified at the very idea." Shoving the scarred hands into oversized coat pockets, the big man inclined his head to the Raidou and his water logged partner, before turning and striding back to the heavy metal doors of T&I. He could hear Raidou and Genma wondering away behind him, arguing playfully.

Ibiki smiled as he slipped back into the huge black building.

Today wasn't half bad.

….

**Yay! everything's happy again! lets see how fast I can change that *beams***

**Hope that explained a few things, and made sense to people (it made sense to me, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything)**

**have a good weekend!**


	8. Moya, Kiri, Geki

**Heyo.**

**ok, longer chapter this time, and one that proves that boredom and writers block should not mix. Despite this fact I still really enjoy this chapter and hope you will too. *beams*  
**

…..

Ibiki hummed, the deep sound vibrating in his throat as he walked down a shadowy alley, headed for home.

It had been a long day. Though nothing had really gone wrong and save for the overly grumpy file workers – still unhappy after the walking rain cloud incident – the day had been relatively calm.

Anko, of course, had left mid-day. Ibiki had glanced up four hours before her shift was supposed to end to watch her vanish out the door, Iruka in tow. The Chuunin had waved goodbye as he'd been dragged off, undoubtedly to a late lunch. One that Ibiki had a feeling the Elders would somehow unwittingly end up paying for.

Iruka was notorious for messing with the files, and the elders never read everything they signed.

Ibiki smiled, thinking back on the past few days. In hind sight, they were less horrifying than living them had been, and give a few years; Ibiki thought he might be able to laugh about them. Iruka had been a wonderful part of it all to be sure. Hopefully, due to their mutual friendship with Anko, he'd be able to spend more time with the younger man.

"Ibiki"

Ibiki froze when his name was called from behind just as he crossed over the street leading up to his house. Stopping the big man glanced over to see Raidou jogging up the hill toward him.

"Raidou." Ibiki nodded his head in greeting as the other man drew level with him. "If something bizarre is happening to your boyfriend again, it's not my fault this time."

Raidou snorted. "No, Gen's at home in the tub, attempting to stop the cold we both know he's getting. I just needed to talk to you. Alone."

Ibiki's brow rose, but he shrugged his shoulder, signaling the man to walk with him.

"I thought about asking this morning, but couldn't, not with Genma there." Raidou smiled ruefully as they walked. "I love him, Ibiki, I really do, but he really can't keep his mouth shut. So I thought I would wait and remove the temptation."

Silently Ibiki nodded, waiting for the Jounin to elaborate. Raidou farrowed his brow a bit as his sucked in a breath.

"Ibiki- this – this is purely because of the rumors, and because of what Genma saw, but – are you dating Iruka?"

Ibiki, not expecting that specific question. "I – uh, no. we're friends, I hope, and I went to his place after a bad day, but – no."

Raidou sighed. "Ah, damn"

Ibiki frowned. "Damn? You upset we're not?"

Raidou give a small grimace. "I, well – I'd kind of been hoping he'd gotten over- uh, nothing. Thanks anyway."

Ibiki's hand whipped out, grabbing the smaller man as he tried to walk away, pulling him back. "Wooh, you didn't get to say something like that –especially to _me_ – and walk away. Get over what?"

Raidou held his gaze for a long moment before he sighed. "Fine. It's your fault if he gets mad, right?" Ibiki nodded, then stepped back, crossing his arms.

Raidou sighed again. "Iruka and I used to date. Did you know that?"

Ibiki nodded again. "Anko said you two were pretty good together, thought you were 'for sure'. And she's pissed because she didn't know who broke it off."

Raidou snorted. "Ya, well, I thought we were the real deal too. I'm not lying when I say I love Genma, but I was in love with Iruka too. Probably still am. I could have been perfectly happy with him."

Ibiki frowned. "So, that means-"

"He broke it off" Raidou stared at the ground, kicking absently at a stone. "It hit me pretty hard, especially since I knew he loved me too. You can't fake that kind of emotion, particularly with his eyes. So I asked him why, expecting some half-assed excuse, but-" Raidou turned to look at Ibiki "He looked me straight in the eye and said that after the years in the Special Division, he felt too used. I guess it was his way of saying damaged. I told him I didn't care; I didn't care about what had happened and anything to happen in the future. It was a job. He told me he knew, but _he_ cared."

Raidou snorted again. "He was used, by this village, by random people for the sake of _information_ since he was _ten_. I don't even want to think about the things that have probably been said to him over the years, by Marks, team members and fuck knows what things Orchimaru said. I think it all started to pile up, until Iruka reached the point he convinced himself he wasn't good enough for anyone" the broad shoulders shrugged. "We remained friends and I moved on, because I thought – hoped - it was what was best. I found Genma and tried not to feel guilty, feel like I should maybe have tried harder to make Iruka change his mind. Then you came in, and – well, I was hoping that Iruka was finally trying again. I also knew, a guy like you, won't let someone leave over an issue like that."

A fire marked hand ran roughly over spiky hair as Raidou exhaled sharply through his nose. "I let him walk away, Ibiki." Dark eyes turned to meet black. "I let him walk because it was easier. I left him alone in that twisted mind set. And to make it worse, I've been too ashamed to admit it to anyone. I should have told Anko, so she could help him, but was too scared for myself I never did. I just-" Raidou gave the bigger man a sad smile. "I wish I could fix it, but I gave up my chance when I gave up him."

Ibiki remained silent through it all, eyes guarded as he considered the other man. "And for some reason, you believe I'm a good option?"

Raidou gave him a confused look. "Some reason? Ibiki, you're as honest as any shinobi can be. You understand what it's like to be judged based off of history, occupation and looks. And you are best friends with Anko, meaning you can deal with that brand of crazy. Which one doesn't stand as a good reason?"

Ibiki clamped down on his shock at the brunt statement and hid it under a snort. "Sure, Raidou, I'm a winner alright. That's why civilians run from me and I'm hired every year kick off the Chuunin exams due to my talent at making small children cry."

Raidou frowned, concern creeping into the dark eyes. The sight only made Ibiki angry, causing himself to say the next words without thinking. "And just think over how supportive the village would be. The sadist torturer and the whore. I'm sure that would help Iruka keep his job at the Academy."

Ibiki ducked the fist thrown his way on instinct and he fell back a step, Raidou's hurt and furious glare boring into him.

"Don't _ever_ call him that again." The words were soft, but full of fury.

Ibiki stopped himself from biting his lip, struggling to keep his face stony and blank as he watched the other man carefully, wary of any more signs of attack. Raidou had shifted out of his fighting stance and was currently drawing in a calming breath, eyes closed. When they opened again, they were cold.

"I have overstepped my place here, and I apologize. Also disregard my earlier comments; obviously I was wrong in my assumptions." Raidou bowed stiffly, then turned and strode off down the hill. Leaving a quietly seething Ibiki in his wake.

Exhaling heavily Ibiki allowed himself to slump inward as Raidou disappeared around the corner. The hot, angry feeling of shame welled up and spread across his normally pale face. Grateful there was no one around he pushed himself back up and resumed his uphill trek.

Reaching the crest Ibiki paused, staring up at the tall structure built into the mountain side that was his home for a moment before sighing. Black eyes sliding closed as he slumped down on the stone steps at lead up into the complex.

There'd been more than one moment in his life that Ibiki had wished for a rewind button. This was one of them.

He hadn't meant to say that, he never would have said that if he hadn't been angry and uncomfortable. Now all he could do was hope that Raidou didn't repeat his words to Iruka. He didn't think he would, as then the Jounin would have had to admit to their conversation, but the thought of Iruka hearing about it made Ibiki wince.

He groaned, collapsing down as he pressed his face into both hands. Why did life seem to hate him lately? Had he forgot to tip someone? Forgotten a temple day? Stepped on a god's favorite bug? Really, he must have done _something_ to receive this big of a karma bitch slap.

Sighing Ibiki leant back against the solid wall of the build, enjoying the feel of the cool stone pressed against his back, seeping slowly into his warm skin. The sun was moving toward the mountains, getting close to dipping behind the tall peaks, but it was still fairly warm out.

Eye still closed and soaking in the suns last rays of light on his face Ibiki turned his mind to ponder the information he'd been given by Raidou. Everything he'd been told made sense, to him probably more than most people.

Self-worth was something most, if not all Ninja struggled with, more so than any civilian. Side effect of being raise as a killing machine he supposed. And as an Interrogator he knew better than most how fragile the human mind could be. He also knew there was a large difference between being mentally _strong _and mentally _stable. _

Mental strength meant one didn't crumble under high pressure situations, that the person was sure in their physical and mental capabilities to finish a task. Mental stability was the insurance of oneself, more commonly known as self-esteem. And Ibiki could own up to the face that he, like many Ninja, had heaps of mental strength, he was lacking in the stability.

Anko's accusations from the morning resurfaced in his mind and he sigh. The Kounichi may have been harsh in her wording, be she'd been correct in her observations.

Ibiki avoided people and 'romantic' relations not because he didn't like people. (Well, not all the time at least) Or because he didn't want a partner, but because he'd gotten so used to fearing people's reaction he'd just started keeping everyone away, just to save time.

And it seemed Iruka had worked himself into a similar mind set, just using his mental scars in place of physical ones.

Opening his eyes to watch the sun as it disappeared behind the peak Ibiki sighed. Just because he knew his issue didn't mean it was simple thing to get over. He did like Iruka, but he wanted other people to stop pressing. Pushing made him withdraw, and he had a feeling Iruka reacted the same.

If something was supposed to happen, if would.

Standing Ibiki brushed himself off and headed for the entrance, feeling calmer for his contemplation.

A gloved hand had just reached out to touch the cool metal handle, when a high pitch sound of distress stopped him. Ibiki frowned, glancing around.

The sound came again, having to be the signally most pathetic thing Ibiki had ever heard in his life. High pitched yet soft and most definitely not human. Least he hoped it hadn't come from a human throat.

Curiosity buzzing Ibiki stepped back, glancing around carefully as he tilted his head, waiting for the noise again. The soft note came, leading him around to the other side of the stone building, were the manmade form of the complex melded with the ragged edge of the cliff.

Squinting in the dimming light Ibiki peered down the cliff side, trying to spot the unfortunate creature making the noise. Assuming something must have fallen and gotten stuck.

The noise sounded, coming not from the cliff, but a small hole in the side of the building. Lowering himself on hands and knees Ibiki crawled closer.

It was a barrow, dug into the loose rock of the cliff with one wall being made of the support beams of the apartment complex. Ibiki could only image what the building owner would feel about animal den's being dug into his property and instantly decided never to tell the man.

The low, crying note came again, undoubtedly from the barrow. Curiosity too strong Ibiki leant closer and pulled a light from his pocket. Flicking it on his shone it into the hole and peered in.

The sight made his heart squeeze.

Three little bundles of fuzz shuffled and turned. Six large eyes opened and peered toward him, shining against his light. One of the bundles opened slightly, showing a pink little mouth and tongue with tiny teeth before letting out the now familiar sound. A high, mewing meow.

Ibiki could do nothing but stare as the little creatures unwound themselves and started toward him and his light, tripping over little paws and tails as they tried to walk.

Ibiki realized a few moments to late what was happening.

"Shit." Frantically Ibiki waved his hand at the kittens. "No, I'm not Mommy, back inside. Stay there!"

He'd stumbled upon an abandoned nest. Stray cats and dogs were as common in Hidden Villages as they were anywhere else. As were their deaths. Considering the time of day, Ibiki was certain these three's mother was not coming back.

Worrying scarred lips between his teeth Ibiki watched the trios tripping progress from the back of the den a moment longer before sighing. Setting his light down the big Jounin slid himself a little ways down the cliff, so he was even with the nest entrance.

Carefully he reached in, scooping up one clumsy pile of fur in one hand, he pulled the kitten out. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt with his other hand, Ibiki pulled it up to make it into a small basket and gently dropped the creature into it. Then he carefully did the same to the others.

Holding the shirt basket steady Ibiki cautiously climbed back up to the road with one hand, the kittens meowing softly and squirming the whole time. Once he reached the top Ibiki moved his other hand to the underside of his makeshift basket, steadying the tumbling trio as they wiggled around. Tripping over each other, stepping on ears and tails as they tumbled about in the confined space.

Ibiki couldn't help the smile as he walked back to his complex, pushing the door open with his back, as he watched their antics.

Carefully he trudged up the stairs, and unlocked his door. A quick glance around his place proved that the doors to the green room and deck were closed.

Crossing over to his living room Ibiki knelt, gently setting the bundle down and releasing the edge of his shirt. Letting the three kittens tumble out onto the soft carpet.

They were momentarily disorientated, but quickly got over it. Ibiki didn't even try to stop his laugh as he watched the three stumble about, curiously checking each item they came across or ran into.

Getting up the Jounin crossed to the kitchen and started searching the shelves. Judging by the size of the kits they were weened, which was good, as he didn't have any kind of formula and he knew milk was the stereotypical and wrong answer.

Still, he didn't know what they had been eating up to now, so small was the best way to start.

Finding the tuna he'd bought Ibiki opened a couple cans and spooned it out onto a plate. Then moving to his herb box he pulled out a small bag of wormwood. Opening the bag he carefully spooned some onto the fish and mixed it in.

This part wouldn't be pleasant he knew, but the chance the kits had worms was very likely. And that was one situation he wanted over fast. He wasn't a hundred present sure the herb would work with the cats, but it worked on humans, so it was worth a shot.*

Scooping up the plate and a large bowl of water Ibiki carried both back to the living room, where the kittens had spread themselves out. One was playing with the trailing end of a Boston fern that had grown close to the ground. Another seemed to be under the couch, while the third was batting at a dot of sun light on the floor.

"Ah." Ibiki farrowed his brow as he realized he had no idea how to call them. "Ah. Hey, guys. Food?"

The kittens ignored him. That is until the plate of tuna hit the floor.

Three fuzzy heads whipped around (one peeking out from under the couch) and the little animals simply stared a moment before tumbling their way over. Ibiki chuckled as the trio came to a stop in front of the food, one falling onto their bottom before attacking the dish.

He took the moment of stillness to examine them farther; sitting himself down crossed legged on the floor next to them while they ate.

All three were different colours, typical of street cats. One was a patch work quilt of colour, with orange, brown, white and a few splashes of black decorating it like it had gotten caught in a paintball war. A quick check informed him he was male.

The other two turned out to be girls. One pure white with big blue eyes and the shaping of her fur reminded him of the high breed Parisian cats some of the rich village families had. The other was a delicate dove grey, with white tips on her ears and a white ring around her left eye which were pale in colour, similar to the Hyuuga's in some ways.

The three had finished up the fish by now, and the two girls had moved on to the water dish while their brother licked the tuna plate clean.

Ibiki chuckled as he watched them return to exploring after sniffing both bowls to check for any more food that might have been left. The grey kit was back under the couch while her sister clawed her way on top and settled down like a proper little princess. Their brother seemed to have decided playing with the empty tuna plate was a good use of his time.

"You three really are adorable." Ibiki smiled as he moved the water bowl slightly, so the kit wouldn't knock it over while playing. "I guess I'll have to be finding homes for you."

The kits once again ignored him, but that was typical of cats. Standing Ibiki wondered over to his plants to water them. Slowly he went around the house, watering can in hand, keeping an eye on his house guests, in case one decided to start clawing something.

This was probably the only reason why he caught sight of mottled kitten squatting down in a highly suspicious way in the corner.

"Ah! Shit no, not there!"

A rush of adrenalin surged through him as ran over and scooped the kitten up. He held the meowing creature in one hand as he quickly grabbed a shallow box and a stack of newspaper he hadn't recycled yet. Not really thinking about it he rushed to the bathroom and set the box down in the corner, promptly setting the kitten down on top of the paper lined box.

The cat turned big green eyes toward him in what Ibiki could only assume was confused contempt, but he luckily had nature on his side. The kitten needed to go and he wasn't about to walk all the way back to his previous corner to do it.

Ibiki was also just happy the little guy hadn't peed on him.

Sighing Ibiki watched as the kit finished and tried to cover the mark, seeming miffed after failing. Turning his nose up into the air the kit hopped out from the box and stalked back to the living room with more attitude Ibiki had ever seen from anything before, human or animal.

Really, he should have seen that one coming. And considering their age the other two would need to go soon as well.

Rubbing a hand over his covered head Ibiki wondered back to the main room, wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Luckily since cats were clean creatures, the other two would most likely be drawn to the box in the bathroom. Least he hoped they would, though he'd have to purchase some litter soon if he wanted to save his carpet.

Taking the chance Ibiki headed to the kitchen, deeming he could take his eyes off the tiny creatures for a moment it took to make tea. Quickly he filled the kettle and flicked it on, before reaching up for his tea box.

"KITTYS!"

For the second time that day Ibiki jumped, the tea box hitting the floor with a crash as it slipped from his grip.

"Anko!" Heart pounding Ibiki whirled around, already knowing what he'd see.

The snake sommoner was sitting on his living room floor, two of the tiny animals hanging from her grasp, little bottoms and tails waving as she swung back and forth, arms folded across their chests.

She had hold of the male and white girl and neither of the kittens seemed happy with their situation. Both were mewing indignantly in protest, ears flat and sharp little claws sunk into the Kounichi's forarms. Unfortunately for the kits, Ninja were too adapt to pain for the slight sting to register on the Special Jounin.

"They're So Cuuuteee!" Anko's voice raised in pitch as she pressed kisses to the tops of their fuzzy heads, making the kits squirm more. "Where'd you get them? What's their names?"

"Anko." Ibiki sighed. "Put them down, you shouldn't hold them like that."

"Oh" slowly the Kounichi set them kits down. Both instantly tried to escape, but only the male succeeded as Anko apparently decided she liked the fluffy fur of the white female better. The poor kitten was promptly picked back up, though properly this time, as Anko started scratching the white ears. The kit was promptly confused as whether she wanted to escape or stick around for the petting.

Ibiki shook his head and craned his neck slightly to see where the other two had gone. He spotted two pairs of bright eyes peeking out from under the couch and chuckled.

"So soft." Anko cooed at the kitten in her arms. "So pretty. What's her name?"

Ibiki sighed. "Gentler, Anko, and she doesn't have one. I found her and her siblings an hour ago."

"Siblings? You mean there's more?" Anko instantly started peering around in search of the other two kittens. As if sensing her intent, both pairs of eyes disappeared back under the couch.

Ibiki chuckled. "Yes, I found three. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who's looking for a pet would you?"

Anko turned to look at him, brown eyes wide and pouting. "You're not going to keep them?"

Ibiki blinked. "Wasn't planning on it, no."

"But why?"

His frown deepened. "Why on earth would I suddenly adopt three stray cats, Anko?"

She pouted. "Because their adorable?"

"Right, because that's a word that sounds perfectly normal and not at all terrifying coming out of your mouth." Ibiki grinned at her scowl of protest. "Seriously, Anko, I wasn't going to leave them, but I'm not exactly pet owner material."

She huffed. "Why not? Cats are incredibly independent, aren't they?"

Bending down Ibiki retrieved his abused tea box from the floor. "Oh? Then why don't you take one?" Ibiki would never hand a living creature to the woman unless they were under interrogation; he just wanted to hear her answer.

Seeming aware of his thoughts Anko snorted. "You know I should never be made responsible for a living thing and expected for it to continue living, Ibiki. Though in terms of a cat, it would probably just leave and never come back. Unlike my fish, that had no escape but to die."

The last part was said with the mild sorrow of one remembering the passing of a love one long gone. Ibiki held in his snort. He'd told her not to buy the damned fish.

"Exactly. I'm just taking care of them till I find some families for them. I should probably check the civilian district."

Anko gave him a look. "You mean you're going to walk around the civilian district going door to door with a box of kittens? Tickets to that please."

Ibiki felt his eye brow twitch at the mental image. "On second thought, you think Iruka would be willing to do it?"

"Maybe." Anko pulled a piece of ribbon from her pocket and had managed to convince the kitten to play with it. "If you ask _really_ nicely"

Ibiki twitched again. Anko's tone had suggested methods of asking that were _not_ verbal. He decided it was better to just ignore it. "Good, I'll bring them down to the school tomorrow then. You want some tea?"

Anko shook her head, to occupied with dangling the ribbon for the kitten. The other two were also distracted by the colourful dancing string and were slowly creeping out from the safety of the couch. Ibiki watched the scene from the corner of his eye, a smile curling the scarred lips.

Turning he went back to making his tea, secretly grateful Anko had showed up to provide another set of eyes for the kittens.

"Gah! Their so cute!"

Ah, the other two must have broken cover. They were going to regret that.

The bright red ribbon lay twisted on the carpet, being batted back and forth as all three kittens pounced. Anko was hovering over them with a look of childish glee as she watched. The sight made Ibiki warm from more than the tea. Anko rarely showed this side of herself, so it was an honor to be trusted to such an extent.

Big brown eyes turned his way. "Do you really have to give them away, Ibiki? Then I could visit and you would have company for when I'm on missions."

Ibiki frowned. "Anko"

"And I've totally got names for them already." The Kounichi plowed on, heedless of his interruption. "That one" She pointed to the white kitten. "Should be Moya. And the grey one is Kiri and he-" she pointed to the male currently clawing the fraying end of the ribbon. "Is Geki."

"Geki?" Ibiki repeated, momentarily forgetting he should not be encouraging this. "The other two I get, but why Geki?"

"Doesn't he have the look?"

Ibiki thought back to the various glares the kit seemed to have been giving him and conceded she had a point. Not that he'd admit it. "Their nice names, Anko, but I'm sure other people will want to give their own."

"But Biikiii." The pout was back and she's reached out to pull Kiri into her arms. "You're really, honestly going to separate them? They just lost their mother and you're gonna split them up?"

Ibiki felt his eye twitch. "Anko, their cats, they would have split up anyway. They're not like dogs with a pack mentality."

Anko held his gaze a moment, pout firmly in place, then she sighed, mouth softening as her eyes grew serious. "You'll change your mind."

Ibiki blinked. "What?"

She turned back to playing with the kittens. "Before tomorrow, you'll change your mind."

Ibiki sighed, but let it go.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. As he had suspected, Anko had come over to mooch off of him as Gai was still out of his mission and Iruka had apparently been dragged out to dinner with his Chuunin friends Izumo and Kotetsu. Since Anko was incapable of feeding herself without personal injury he was the last option for food.

He didn't mind, he rarely did. It was nice to spend the night with someone, even if that someone was loud, messy and thought if perfectly acceptable to let kittens walk on the table while eating.

Later, after Anko had left to return to Gai's (apparently she had swiped the spare key. Ibiki was just grateful Gai was the type to be perfectly fine with his girlfriend just deciding to move in while he was away.) Ibiki had done his evening stretches and headed for bed.

He'd just settled down and was drifting in between sleep and dreaming when a tug at the covers pulled him back awake. Blinking groggily at the black Ibiki rolled, feeling the tug again, this time accompanied by a soft meow.

Groaning Ibiki rubbed a hand over his face before reaching over and flicking on the light. Peering over the edge of his bed he let out a soft sigh as six big bright eyes stared up at him pleadingly. Little paws were already braced against the blankets hanging over the edge and Geki and Kiri seemed too been making decent headway clawing their way up.

Sighing again Ibiki reached down and scooped the white kit –Moya if he remembered right – and placed her on the bed before reaching for the other two. They were going to get up eventually and least now he could go to sleep.

"I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you three should you sleep by my legs or pee on the bed."

The warning was given even as Ibiki flicked the light back off and settled down. Little dips in the blanket tipped him off to where the kittens were as they found their own nests. Thankfully none of them choose to bed down anywhere dangerous, with two settling by his head while the other curled up in a far corner.

Drifting back to sleep Ibiki's last thought was that the damned woman was right.

**…**

**Kiri – Mist/fog. Moya – mist/cloud. Geki – drama/attitude.**

*** while wormwood is wonderful for human ailments, please do not use on your cats! I have no idea what would actually happen as cats react differently to herbal medicines. **

**I am _not_ a cat person, so I had to research for this one. I mean I don't mind cats, but I'm much better with dogs, unfortunately, I couldn't see dogs fitting in to Ibiki's life as well. **


	9. Ring Shop

**this is an abysmally short chapter, so I'll have another up sometime this weekend. Also my internet is rebelling again, so we're dealing with that...**

…

It took a few days for Ibiki to fully notice the additions to his routine, and how simply normal they seem to be.

The kittens had settled themselves in with startling ease, content and happy in the big sun lit home and all three seemed to respect the unspoken rule to never touch Ibiki's plants. He'd gotten litter, a box and food for them on his next trip out, gaining rather confused looks from the clerk, and had house trained the trio with ease.

Anko had also started dropping by more frequently in the afternoon to play, bringing new toys with her every time. The kittens now had a scratching post, a kitty climbing tree with beds built in and numerous kinds of balls that squeaked jingled or came filled with catnip, as well as fake mice and other furry things to bat and pounce after.

Ibiki honestly doubted that there were more spoiled cats in the whole village.

He was also relieved that he had dropped from the gossip vine, as Iruka had predicted over a week earlier, when everyone had moved on to the next scandal. Something about Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin Neji flat out defying her fathers arranged marriage plans for them according to Anko.

Considering how the Hyuuga girl and Naruto looked at each other, and the fact he was fairly certain Neji was either gay or asexual he had to applaud the two of them.

The council _had_ summoned him to a meeting at one point. A summon he had promptly ignored. Tsunade had come to his office later that day, with good sake and laughing uproariously over their outrage at being stood up.

The fifth Hokage had then assured him that they had no say over him and if they continued to harass him he was free to release vengeance anyway he saw fit. The conversation somehow had ended up circling the gossip stream for a while (He blamed Anko) and not long after a thunder cloud had been sighted following one of the younger members of the council around for a day.

The council had left him completely alone after that.

All in all Ibiki's unlucky streak seemed to have ended and life had returned to the norm. Which while it was still full of the chaos that was Anko, his staff, Tsuande, the council, the village in general and now three kittens, Ibiki still preferred the enemy he knew.

It was Tuesday and Ibiki was taking advantage of the sunny weather to shop after his shift. Especially since Gai had returned a few days earlier and taken back the brunt of Anko's attention. Meaning he would be left in peace that afternoon and didn't have to worry about his so called best friend breaking into his place and harassing the kittens.

Ibiki smiled at that thought as he strolled the back streets toward the market. Even if the rumors had died down, Ibiki still liked to avoid the stares when he could. Years of attention did make one used to it somewhat, but no Ninja liked being watched. It screamed against all their instincts.

He'd just rounded the corner onto the street, blinking slightly at the change from shade to sun, when his name was hissed from the shadows. A slender but strong hand wrapped around his lower arm and dragged him back into an alley.

Instinctively he whipped out, one large hand hurtling toward his assailant with blurring speed. Luckily for him, the other man was quite used to ducking objects thrown at him on the sly and took no offence to the attack.

"_Hola_" Brown eyes smiled at him in the dim light. "_Como Estas_? How are you?"

"Iruka!" Ibiki sputtered out the name as he reigned in his lecture on grabbing Ninja. Iruka knew good and well not to grab Ninja, the little freak just didn't _care_, and he meant that in the nicest way possible. "What the _frick_ were you doing?"

The big brown eyes blinked innocently. "What? I said your name first."

Ibiki sucked in a deep breath then let it go, years of Anko had taught him he wasn't going to win. "Fine, what did you need?"

Iruka tilted his head. "You mean I'm not allowed to just say hi? I'm offended, Ibiki."

A smiled tilted his lips against his will. "I welcome you just saying hi, Iruka, but I don't think you need the privacy of an alley to do so."

Iruka blushed. "Oh, right. Anyway, see that store over there."

A dark hand, marked with the thin lines of trap wire scars filled Ibiki vision as his head was turned back to the bright street. Blinking Ibiki took his focus off the hand and looked to where it was pointing. A small shop, painted an off red with three steps up to the glass door. Both the door and the windows however had bars set behind their sills, which was a silly civilian practice to ward off thieves. In a Hidden Village, if someone wanted to break in, bars weren't going to deter them much.

"Yes, I see the store…" Ibiki turned his gaze to the younger man, brow raised. "And it concerns us because?"

Iruka pointedly ignored his tone and leant around him to peer at the small building again. "It's a jewelry store."

Ibiki frowned. "And?"

"It specializes in custom made rings. Known for the best quality in Fire Country."

The frown deepened. "So…."

Brown eyes turned back to his, patient and slightly excited. "I just saw Gai walk in there a few minutes ago."

Ibiki's eyes widened as a flash of terror shot through him. "Shit, did I forget Anko's birthday? I did, didn't I? Fuck, she's gonna disembowel me and feed me to the kittens."

Iruka gave him a concerned look. "Ah, no, Ibiki, it's April, not October, your insides are safe."

Ibiki released a sigh of relief, unclenching his hand from where it had risen to protect his middle. Then it hit him. "If it's not her birthday, why is Gai buying jewelry? Is it their anniversary already?"

Iruka didn't answer, just gazed at him steadily, expression unnervingly blank and giving the bigger man the sensation of failing a test. Really, he felt like he was back in school and had been called up to answer a question with his teacher standing there, silently glaring till he came up with one.

Was this something they learn while getting their degree or something? The art of teacherly glares?

And just why was Iruka using it on him? _He _wasn't the one that grabbed people off the street and made them spy on ring stores with him-

Oh.

_Oh._

Well fuck.

Ibiki eyes went wide again and he met the calm brown. "He's going to propose to her?"

A small twist lifted the corner of Iruka's mouth. "That was my thought, yes."

Dazed Ibiki turned back to look at the innocent little shop, seeing it a new. "Fucking hell."

A small chuckle escaped the man beside him. "Not entirely eloquent, but still sums it up fairly well."

Ibiki opened his mouth to reply, when the jingle of a bell cut him off. Both men watched enthralled as a familiar green clad man stepped from the shop and down to the street.

Gai paused at the bottom of the stairs, reverently cradling something in his hands. Slowly the Jounin opened what appeared to be a small black box and the white teeth flashed as he smiled. It wasn't a huge smile, just a soft content one.

He stared at the box and its contents a moment more before closing it and slipping it into his Jounin vest. Glancing up at the sky he drew in a visible breath, rib cage expanding, before he turned sharply and strode down the street.

Iruka and Ibiki sat in silence a moment, staring after the brightly clad Jounin.

"Think she'll say yes?"

Iruka snorted at the question. "She just forcibly moved in to his place while he was away, Ibiki. I think the bigger question is what she's going to make us be at the wedding."

Ibiki frowned. "What do you mean?"

Brown eyes turned to regard him with amusement and exasperation. "Well, Gai will make Kakashi his best man, which means she'll force me to be her maid of honor. I guess she could make you a groom's man."

Ibiki blinked, the reality of the situation hitting him. Iruka was right; Anko would probably want him at her wedding. That was going to be interesting.

"I gotta see it."

"What?" Ibiki glanced at the other man who had just mumbled to himself. "See what?"

"The ring." Iruka stood and started toward the street. "To make sure it _is_ a ring. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Ibiki smiled and nodded. "Probably best. Message me when you find out?"

Iruka grinned and saluted, turning to run off when he stopped, body jerking from the force of the halt. "Ah." Headed tilted Iruka glanced back at the big Jounin. "Ibiki?"

Ibiki glanced at the younger man, brow raise in question, curious when Iruka fidgeted slightly.

"Ah, would you – umm, would you like to come to dinner? With me? On Saturday? Or Sunday, if you're busy I mean. Or maybe later in the week cause-"

"Iruka." Ibiki cut the rambling man off, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Dinner Saturday sounds great. Should I bring anything?"

A deep flush coloured the dark cheeks, but Iruka was grinning despite it. "Just yourself."

Ibiki fought the urge to grin himself. "Alright then, see you Saturday."

Iruka nodded quickly. "Right, Saturday…" the brown eyes blinked and the flush grew darker. "I- uh, should go catch Gai."

Neither man moved.

Then Iruka shook himself slightly and flashed him one last grin and another stammered "See you later" before he took off down the street after his sister's boyfriend with speed at would have impressed even an ANBU recruit trainer (Ibiki knew, he was one) proving the man really was under ranked.

Ibiki watched the younger man till he vanished from sight. Still smiling as he turned in his gaze up to the clear blue sky above.

_Getting over it, huh Raidou? _Ibiki chuckled to himself _well, maybe both of us are. Slowly._

Turning is the opposite direction he headed for the market place.

...

*Beams* So I love this chapter, it was a breeze to write and it just amuses me so very much.

as said before, its a short chapter so stick around for another chappy sometime this weekend.


	10. Reopened Wound

**Yos! thank you all for the reviews last chapter. Also many of you mentioned your thoughts about Gai and Anko's future children. In honesty I hadn't even thought about their kids, so thank you to everyone for the nightmares ;P  
**

**RythL that being said, on with the story!**

**Iruka: If the readers rebel against you for this chapter I wont be helping you. **

**Ryth: *cringes***

…..

Ibiki hummed to himself, ignoring Kiri who was playing with the helm of his pant leg, as he ran a razor carefully over his jaw. Turning his head to reach the final spot, Ibiki had to fight a smile as he caught sight of the other two kits through the open bathroom door.

Geki and Moya were playing in the sleep shirt he'd discarded on the bedroom floor. Every so often he would glimpse a little ear or fluff of tail while the two play fought each other.

Setting down the razor and wiping his face he glanced down at the third tiny creature who had hooked her little claws into the fabric of his pants, causing her to slid along with it every time he moved his leg.

Sighing he reached down and detached the little talons from his clothing and gave her a gentle push out the door. Kiri gave him a kitty look of rebuke, before she forgot the insult to her dignity and moved to pounce on the rustling forms of her siblings, leaving Ibiki in peace to get ready.

It was Thursday, or as Ibiki had privately dubbed it, Hell Day.

He didn't have to show up at T&I till afternoon on a Thursday as he had to attend the weekly Council meeting in the evening. The Council demanded the presents of all Clan Heads, unit leaders and managers of all factions (such as the Head of the School Board, Special Division, Code and Security) to give updates on the goings on of the Village over the past week. Despite the fact most of the people forced to attend were also required to send them reports that detailed anything they had to say.

Since Ibiki managed not only T&I itself, but was the Head of the Interrogation department and helped in the supervision of new ANBU recruits as well he had three reasons to be there. Not that it made it any more bearable. And as this would be the first time seeing the Council Members since he had ignored their summons, it was needless to say he was looking forward to it even less than usual.

Ah well, least he'd have Tsume there as back up. That woman didn't care _why_ she was scaring someone, so long as they pissed their pants.

And he'd have Saturday to look forward to. Though his luck seemed to have been improving over the past week, his date with Iruka was still looking to be the high point.

He'd subtly plied Anko for information on the Chuunin the other day. Something that wasn't very hard to so as Anko loved talking about her adopted little brother almost as much as he boyfriend. She was also extremely willing to gush about the man to him, dropping blatant hints every other sentence.

He'd learnt a good deal of useful things over their lunch break, from Iruka's favorite fruit (Strawberries and nectarines) books (Mystery and fantasy) and colour (green) to the fact he was mildly afraid of the dark (that bit had slipped out and Anko had refused to say more, so he hadn't press. Considering their shared Sensei, he probably didn't want to know.)

It was also currently extremely amusing to be around Anko at the moment, knowing what he did.

When he had returned home on Tuesday there had been a message from Iruka waiting, guarded by Moya, saying that Gai had indeed bought a ring and that it was gorgeous and perfect and liable to make Anko say yes just so she could wear the thing. It then indicated that Gai was in a state of Hip Manly Panic over how to pop the question and that he (Iruka) was currently trying to talk the petrified Jounin around.

Anko of course had no idea and Ibiki almost wished he could be there when it happened, just to see her face. This thought however was quickly followed by the reality that Anko's actions would undoubtedly turn R rated relatively fast.

Finishing his morning routine Ibiki grabbed his watering can and did his rounds, kittens bounding about under his feet.

The sun was once again streaming in through the windows, the past week of good weather promised a hot and clear summer ahead. Down in the markets he'd head the farmers already discussing plans for new irrigation channels to the fields. Which meant Ibiki had a pretty good idea what a many of the Genin missions would involve cleaning that summer.

Finishing the watering Ibiki set down the watering can and moved to fill the kitty bowls with food. He glanced out the window again before glancing at the clock. Smiling he went and gathered his things, giving each of the kittens a good scratch before he put on his gloves.

Forgoing his coat Ibiki headed out the door and down the hill toward the village. It was so nice out, and he still had an hour before his shift, making it a good time to check the market. This close to the weekend there was occasionally traveling merchants already there and setting up. This meant they would have a sample of their wares out at low price. It was a tactic that drew people in and advertised their goods around town so they could jack their price up for the weekend and larger crowds.

Ibiki hardly ever bought 'specialty' items, except around the holidays, but he still loved looking. He used to buy exotic foods and wares in the places they were grown and made, when he was younger and traveled for espionage. But as he was no longer allowed out of village very often, and never alone, he had to settle for the vicarious option.

The next hour passed pleasantly for Ibiki. The space of time between morning and noon was always a slow time in the markets and he'd found that the people that made their living manning the carts and stalls were far more friendly and unafraid of him than others. The traveling merchants especially were more than willing to talk to him without the flinches and stares he often received.

Mim wasn't at her cart when he stopped by, but Jin was. The girl had greeted him cheerily and chatted as she wrapped a bag of oranges for him. Kiy apparently as off with her boyfriend and their mother was back at the house, working in the orchard. Jin also mentioned that it had been tense around the house lately, but was reluctant to elaborate.

Ibiki'd had to bite back a sigh and settle for thanking the girl and asking she give her mother his regards.

His dinner purchased and tucked away in his bag (there was never any time to eat before the Council meeting, so he'd long since started packing one. Experience stated he wasn't pleasant when hungry) Ibiki headed toward the Monument Caves, where the T&I building was settled, half buried in the hillside. (This was the reason why, through all the attacks on Konoha over the years, T&I had never been destroyed.)

Realizing rather belatedly that he had left his trench coat at home Ibiki debated a moment about going to fetch it, shrugged it away. The world would not end if he didn't wear it and it was too hot out besides.

Ibiki pushed open the heavy metal doors to the main area, unsurprised to find the place in disarray. Another reason he hated Thursday, since he wasn't there in the morning, there was no one to control the impeding chaos that his staff were so skilled at wreaking.

Luckily today had a noticeable lack of slime, burn marks or fire. A definite plus on his scale.

"Aoba!"

The room quieted noticeably at his yell as the man in question jumped, paper flying from his hands into the air (much to the dismay of the desk workers) as he turned.

"I- It- Yes Sir!"

Ibiki smirked and lumbered forward. He liked Aoba in all honesty, though he had a tendency to ramble and – unfortunately for the other man – gave the best reactions when startled or embarrassed.

"Just what is going on in here?"

Ibiki didn't peg himself down as a sadist – not sexually at any rate – but he did have to admit that watching the colour drain from Aoba's face was extremely amusing.

"I- uh – well, t-there's been a bit of a breach. Also Anko interrogated the wrong prisoner and took the one Inochi was supposed to have, so between the crying and screaming and Anko's ranting we're trying to work that out. The elders have been flooding us with missives demanding a file Tichi here-" he gestured to the harassed desk worker who was sorting files "-says doesn't actually exist-"

'And if it does their yelling at the wrong department, because it is not filed here.' Tichi didn't look up from his sorting as he flashed the words to his superiors in shinobi short hand sign language, annoyance clear in the hand movements.

"Ah, right, but other than that we've been ok. There _was_ a small fire in the staff room this morning, but since we've removed the sprinkler system after the last time nothing happened."

Ibiki smiled and reached out to give Tichi a pat on the shoulder after the young man had shuddered at the reminder of the Great Soaking. "Good. What kind of breach?"

"Mmm? Oh!" Aoba set down another stack of paper on the desk, missing the irritated look Tichi gave him. "Over at the Hospital, their Permanent Care Mental Ward. One guy slipped through the doors early morning. They requested people to keep an eye out and asked for some teams to look. I sent out two three cells, all green recruits; give them something to do for a while. The guys not down as dangerous, so there's no panic."

Ibiki frowned, but nodded. "Okay. What's his name?"

"Oh, ah, Oran Moki, exJounin." Ibiki froze, taking the picture Aoba handed him with numb hands. "Use to specialize in assassinations, so small wonder that he's done the disappearing act so easily."

The other man's words washed over him as a dull roar filled his ears. The picture showed a man is his early thirties with cropped blond hair. Pale blue eyes stared up from sharp features above a twisted smirk.

Ibiki's heart thundered in his chest. "What do you mean he's not down as dangerous? The guy attacked a civilian!"

Tichi's brows rose in surprise at the outburst. Aoba however simply a hand dismissively.

"Nah, the report says the situation was over dramatized."

He felt a bubble of disbelief well up. "And under whose opinion was the stated?"

Aoba blinked. "Ah, the council?"

Ibiki drew in a breath and exhaled it sharply. "Then I suppose you don't care that the witnesses were an Academy Teacher and several Jounin rank parents, who stopped Oran from _killing_ a civilian mother in the middle of the Academy? Or is that what they claim to have been 'dramatized'?"

Aoba paled and he instantly started shuffling through Tichi's neat stacks of paper, pushing them out of order. The mute Nin stared at the other man for a moment before giving him a sound cuff over the head. Aoba yelled in surprise and looked up, only to have a file shoved in his hands before the younger man huffed and stalked away from his destroyed work station.

Normally Ibiki would have enjoyed the amusing moment, but in the current situation it was all he could do to make a mental note about giving Tichi another raise.

"Aoba" Ibiki snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face grabbing his attention again. "I need you to go tell Anko that Iruka may be in trouble then send out more teams to find this guy. Clear?"

Aoba's eyes widened again at the mention of Iruka and he nodded as he ran for the stairs. Ibiki didn't watch him go as he turned on his heel and swept from the building. Stepping out into the bright sun he took off full tilt toward the Academy.

Oran had considered Iruka his last attempt to cling to sanity, which meant he would most likely go to find Iruka. Since the Academy alarms had not gone off, he hadn't tried anything yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't waiting. After the kids left would be a perfect time for him to move, or when Iruka was walking home. The younger man had once mentioned that he liked walking the back alleys as well.

Reaching the brightly painted building Ibiki almost skid in his haste to enter. Slipping slightly on the polished floor Ibiki raced for Iruka's classroom, hand fumbling with the handle before he slid the door open with a bang.

"Morino-sama?"

Ibiki blinked in confusion at the petite woman staring back at him with equal confusion and a small amount of concern. Thinking for moment he had the wrong room Ibiki glanced up at the rows of children staring at him with a mix of emotions from fear to awe.

He gaze settled on a group of three Inuzuka, two girls and one boy, puppies settled by their feet or in their laps. The three had been in one of the stories Anko had told him. Laughing as she explained that the Inuzuka had fallen in love with Iruka years ago, and demanded their 'pups' be put in his class, causing the number of them in a class to raise with each year.

So, this was the right room, but wrong teacher.

"Iruka" the words tumbled out as he addressed the Kounichi. "This is his class, where's Iruka?"

Her lips pursed. "He didn't come in this morning, so we gave him a sick day. He's overdue for one any- Mornio-sama?"

Ibiki barely heard her concern call as he launched himself back down the hall, panic filling his chest and giving speed to his feet.

Iruka had never shown up. Oran had slipped out that _morning_.

Tiles flew under his feet as he raced across the roofs toward Iruka's apartment. Breaking down the roof access door with a solid slam of his shoulder Ibiki stumbled down the stairs to the correct floor. Iruka's door yielded just as easy as the first, with the noticeable lack of traps as he charged into the house.

Air caught in Ibiki's lungs as he took in the familiar place, now ripped to shreds. Glass littered the floor, mixed with stuffing from the furniture and torn pages from Iruka's beloved books. There was more than one shurkien and kunai in the walls or on the floor.

"_IRUKA"_

The name tore from his throat, and his heart almost stopped when a moan came from behind the couch. Pitching forward Ibiki stumbled his way to the sound, breath catching again when he shoved it away to reveal the prone form of Oran Moki.

The exJounin was sprawled out on his back, one foot twisted the wrong way. Blood dribbled sluggishly from numerous slashes across his body, and a dark, slightly dented spot on his head told of how he had ended up on the floor. Clearly, whatever he had tried, Iruka had wanted none of it.

Bending down Ibiki quickly pressed a pressure point, knocking the man out again. The medics could deal with him later.

Standing Ibiki glanced around the apartment again in its destroyed state and pushed down feeling of sorrow. Iruka had friends; himself included, that would help put it right. In that moment though he still had to find the other man.

Glancing down Ibiki's heart sped up as he noticed the trail of blood leading away from Oran toward the bedroom. The door to the room was hanging slightly off its hinges, telling of someone being thrown against it with force. Ibiki winced as he realized that person was probably Iruka.

Pushing the crooked door open Ibiki followed the crimson trail to the bathroom door, this one completely intact and warded by a jutsu.

Breathing deep Ibiki placed his hands against the cool wood frame. He recognized the jutsu easily; it was the kind they used to hold more dangerous prisoners in their cells. Iruka must have learnt it from Anko. At any rate, though it was meant to hold people in, Ibiki supposed it would work just as well to keep people out. Or to keep someone away.

"Iruka?"

Gently he tapped on the door; making is voice calm and soft. If Iruka was hurt to the point he had drawn back rather than gone for help Ibiki had to treat him the same as a post traumatic ANBU.

"Iruka? Ruka its Ibiki."

He waited, heart thundering in his chest, praying Iruka was there, was listening. Wasn't unconscious from blood loss.

"Iruka? Please drop the ward. Oran's out cold, he can't touch you."

Slowly the glimmering ward wavered before sliding down the door like water, leaving the opening clear. The door itself was locked as well, but few locks had anything against the full force of Ibiki's shoulders when he put his mind into it.

The door shuddered open and Ibiki had to grab the counter to stop himself from falling as his feet slid on the blood slick floor.

"Iruka" The name was whispered from between numb lips as Ibiki knelt in front of the other man, ignoring the blood as it soaked into his pants. "Fucking hell, Iruka."

A muffled sound came from behind the towel Iruka had pressed to his face, obscuring it from view. As with Oran small slices crossed the dark skin, there was a deep stab wound in Iruka's thigh, shown clearly by the old house shorts he was wearing. His left arm looked dislocated and his left wrist was definitely broken, probably from having been wrenched from Oran's hold with too much force.

Iruka's hair was down, hanging loose and limp against the Chuunin's shoulders, the ends sticky with crimson liquid.

All in all Ibiki thought he looked better than Oran had. The dented frying pan laying on the floor by the younger man's thigh, wooden handled slick with blood, stood testament to the bump on Oran's head.

The towel however was what concern Ibiki.

Slowly, gently Ibiki pressed his hand against the back of Iruka's head, stroking the dark hair soothingly as his other hand reached for the blood drenched towel. Iruka jumped slightly when he felt the pressure but calmed when Ibiki hushed him.

"Iruka let me look." Slowly the dark hands moved from the towel, leaving Ibiki to gently peel the once blue fabric back from the small face.

Ibiki sucked in a breath, biting at his lip to stop a swear. Iruka's eyes were squeezed shut, as if he was afraid of the older man's reaction. Controlling his breathing Ibiki took in the sickening sight of the long familiar scar - known by nearly every shinobi in the village - reopened and still bleeding sluggishly, despite the amount it had already expelled.

A shuddering breath escaped Iruka's lips and Ibiki gently shushed him, stroking his cheek. Having received facial scars himself Ibiki knew just how painful they were. Iruka's particularly as it was over bone and close to the delicate skin under the eyes.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Iruka gave a small bob of his head, which Ibiki took to mean 'sort of'. "Ok, let me leave a note for Anko, she and a team should be here soon, then I'll get you to the hospital."

Another small bob. Ibiki grabbed a new towel and pressed it back against the still bleeding wound. Holding the younger man close with one arm as he summoned an ink set – the kind ANBU teams used to leave messages for each other – a jot down a simple note on the sink counter. Figuring since the whole place had to be cleaned; one more thing wouldn't make a difference.

That done he gathered the smaller man into his arms gently and teleported them way.

….

**Ryth: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *dives behind desk***

**Shale: Wimp**

**Ryth: *peeks out* note my complete lack of denial.**

**Shale: What do rivers have to do with this?**

**Ryth: *facepalm***

**Review? *.***


	11. New Book

**Hello! happy Friday!**

**So, sorry to all the people expecting the Council meeting, I never actually thought of writing it *blushes* sorry. **

**I think you'll all like the chapter regardless.**

…

"Ibiki!"

Ibiki glanced up, gaze moving from his hands to the hallway to see a frantic Anko sprinting toward him, Gai on her heels.

The Kouninchi slid to a stop directly in front of his chair, breathing hard as he took in her rumpled state. The purple hair was slipping from its customary bun, which tilted sideways against her head; smears of blood crossed her cheek and arms, obviously from moving Oran and entering Iruka's blood soaked bathroom.

"Where is he? What happened? Is he alright? Oh Kami, he's in surgery isn't he?"

Reaching out Ibiki grabbed the franticly waving hands and pulled the woman close, forcing her to look at his eyes. "Anko, calm down. Iruka's ok, he's not in surgery, he's in the exam room" Ibiki nodded to the small room across the hall from them, where the shadowy shape of Tsunade could be seen moving. Her expansive bust distinctive even through the tinted glass.

A shudder rocked through Anko's body and Ibiki realized it was probably good he had hold of her hands, preventing her from barging into the room.

"But…the blood…"

Ibiki sucked in a deep breath. Ah yes, the amount of blood in the small bathroom must have terrified Anko. "It's fine, it didn't come from a life threatening wound. I think Oran blacked Iruka's chakra somehow so his healing ability couldn't kick in. He'll probably have to be on blood pills and an iron heavy diet for a while."

Anko's eyes glimmered slightly at the news as she turned to look back at the door separating her from her brother. Gai came up behind her and gently closed his hands over her shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothingly against her neck. Smiling Ibiki released her hands, trusting that Gai could comfort her better than him.

A small sniffle escaped the Kounichi and Ibiki quickly looked down even as he saw Gai move to wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist, rocking gently as she fought to keep control.

"This is my fault."

The words ripped out, wet and raw before Anko broke, sobs shaking her body as she was turned. Gai tucking her head under his chin, hiding her face against his chest. Giving her some small amount of privacy for her tears.

Ibiki kept his gaze on the floor, not feeling very surprised at Anko's outburst. He'd figured she'd blame herself for the whole thing, which really, in part, was her fault. Oh it wasn't her fault Oran turned violently crazy, but she was the one to point him at her little brother. The issue now was how to convince her that it didn't matter.

And if the look Gai was giving him was anything to go off of, they both knew the only person able to convince her so was currently getting his face stitched back together.

Slowly Anko's sobs lessened, growing quieter before shuddering out. Still rocking her partner gently Gai sighed as he smoothed a hand over the messy purple hair. Anko's hands slowly moved from their clutched position on the front of his shirt to rest lightly on the broad back.

Deeming it safe now Ibiki reached out carefully for Anko's arm. The action was halted when the exam room door swung open. Iruka appearing in the doorway, wearing a clean shirt and pants, hair washed of blood and a long strip of bandage taped across his face. He was holding himself slightly sideways to avoid aggravating his wounded leg.

He smiled at the three waiting in the hall and managed to take one step toward them before Anko wrenched herself from Gai's hold and threw herself at her brother with a broken sob of "Ruka".

Startled Iruka reached out both arms, one wrist heavy with a cast, to catch her. Luckily Anko had more common sense than to hang off him, and simply pulled him into a hug, mindful of injuries.

It was a moment of recurrence for Ibiki as he remembered the fight between the two of them a week ago in Iruka's apartment. Anko's 'I'm sorry' mantra was almost in the exact same pitch.

"Sorry?" Iruka pushed the crying woman away just slightly to give her a confused look. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

Anko sniffed, taking in the facial bandage with dismay before wailing. "It's my fault!"

Iruka frowned. "You're fault? You mean you made Oran crazy?"

She blinked. "I- ah, no, but I-"

"You let him out of the Mental Ward?"

"What? Ruka!"

"You made me over sleep so I was late leaving the house?"

"Ruka be serious!"

Iruka crossed his arms and stepped closer to the Kounichi. "I am, Anko. It's Not Your Fault."

Anko's mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously trying to form an argument before she snapped it closed and reached out to hug the Chuunin again. Muttering something against his shirt that made Iruka smile.

Keeping one arm around Anko Iruka moved the two of them closer to Ibiki and Gai, giving the Taijutsuist a small smile before he turned to Ibiki.

"Hi." Was all the younger man could seem to say, but it pulled Ibiki from his seat. Reaching out Ibiki pulled Iruka – and in extension Anko - into a quick hug, keeping his face blank when he stepped back.

Luckily Iruka seemed to understand regardless and he let the moment slide without comment. "Well, sorry to have ruined your day with this drama." Iruka addressed the room in general, gaining chuckles from the three.

"Nah." Ibiki grinned down at the smaller man. "The injury of a personal friend or family member is a valid excuse to get out of the weekly Council meeting. So really, I should be thanking you."

Iruka snorted and muttered something that sounded like "old bags" before a loud cough turned their attention back to the open doorway.

"Ah, good, your babysitters are here." Tsunade smirked, arms crossed under her chest as she stepped from the room, obviously enjoying Iruka's angry huff. "Don't give me that, Sensei, you're under supervision for severe blood loss. Which you can either spend here, or at home with someone." The hazel eyes flickered toward Ibiki momentarily.

Iruka flushed, but nodded, Anko's hand still clenched in his good one.

"I hate to be the pessimist here." Ibiki turned his gaze to Iruka. "But your house isn't exactly inhabitable at the moment."

The brown eyes widened in realization before the slender shoulders slumped slightly. "My books…"

"We'll handle the house, Ibiki-san."

Ibiki glanced up and grinned, watching as Iruka turned around, eyes wide to see the crowded hall behind him, lined with Jounin, Chuunin and Genin teams. Genma and Raidou stood in front, Izumo, Kotetsu and the other village Chuunin close by.

Inuzuka from all generations filled the crowd, marked by their bright tattoos mixed with Nara and Aburame. Even a few Hyuuga dotted the group.

Izumo grinned as he and his partner stepped forward to hug their friend. "Don't worry bout your place Ruka, we'll set it straight." Turning to Anko the small Chuunin flashed the Kounichi a smile. "Keep him out of the way for about twenty four hours and we'll take care of everything."

Anko grinned back, a flash of fang showing she had no issue with the orders. "Trip to the baths it is." Gently she slapped a hand over Iruka's mouth before he could protest.

"Yes!" Gai's boomed happily. "The Sensei and I can have some most Youthful Bonding!"

"Nah, we should probably go to the mixed baths, so we can both keep an eye on him." Anko's grin twisted and gained a manic edge.

Iruka's eyes widened again. A look of terror in them that most anybody would feel at the thought of being forced to a nude bath with their sister figure and her future fiancé.

Ibiki bit back his chuckle as he faded off into the back corner, content to let the others forget he was there as they lead Iruka off down the hall. Laughter and good natured talk filled the crowd as it followed the small family toward the door

Secure that Iruka was in good hands and everything would be handled Ibiki strolled off in the opposite direction.

Time to visit the book store.

…

"Alright, there."

Iruka opened his eyes slowly after feeling the last piece of tape pull away from his skin. He was met with the sight of Tsunade smiling approvingly.

"It's healed up well, Sensei." The Sannin healer gently ran a finger over the scar before moving to clean up her station. "It will take a few weeks to fade down, but you probably already know that."

Iruka nodded, it wasn't his first time dealing with the wound after all.

"Your leg is fine as well, just be gentle with your wrist. The cast may be off, but it will still twist easier for a week or so."

He nodded again, rubbing gently at his newly healed wrist, feeling the still tender bones and tendons under the skin.

It had been a week since the incident and things had gone back to being as calm as they ever were. Luckily none of his injuries had prevented him from teaching, though his students had been more delicate with him due to the bandaging. He sensed that would stop however, now that they were gone.

Focusing back to the room Iruka nodded obediently through the rest of Tsuande's lecture until the woman was satisfied he wasn't about to go dash off and train in the Death Forest and let him leave.

The walk home was quiet and Iruka smiled when he entered his apartment. He'd had to admit, despite that fact he had _no_ idea how his friends had gotten along together in a confined space long enough to get anything done, they had finished the place wonderfully.

They had painted, keeping the colours similar to the original, but there were now murals on the living room and bedroom walls, and someone (he was pretty sure Sai) had painted the ceiling to look like the sky.

There was all new furniture, a cushy couch and arm chair, with new lamps, table and book cases. When ask who had paid for the undoubtedly expensive furnishings no one would talk. The carpet was also new, and his entire kitchen had been restocked with pots, pans and other kitchen ware.

The bedroom had new rugs, mattress and linens. The bathroom had been scrubbed clean (Iruka pitied who ever had been left with that task) and the linens and mats replace, most likely they'd been unsalvageable.

There were also new trinkets and paintings on the walls and house plants placed in corners, blooming happily that were either from Ibiki, or Kakashi or both.

The torn and mangled books had been replaced and many more had joined their ranks, filling the new book cases.

The whole thing made Iruka very grateful for his friends, no matter how crazy they made him.

Gliding back to the kitchen after a change of clothes Iruka flicked on his kettle. Ibiki had given him a new book to read last time they'd seen each other and he was eager to start it.

Thinking of the big Jounin made Iruka smile. He and Ibiki had met a few times over the past week. Once at Iruka's place after it had been fixed and his friends and neighbor's decided an impromptu potluck/Bar-B-Q was in order. The Akimichi's had taken over the cooking much to the thrill of everyone and turned the get together into a house party.

Ibiki had stayed after for a cup of tea, bringing a relaxing balance of calm after the day of rowdy friends.

They'd met again for dinner at the Jounin's place, so Iruka could finally meet the kittens Anko was constantly gushing about to him and had quickly fallen in love with Kiri, the most affectionate of the trio. Their third visit was a trip to the tea shop on Thursday on Iruka's lunch break, before Ibiki had to head to work and the dreaded Council meeting.

Iruka sighed as he leant over the counter, fiddling with the mug in his hands absently.

This friendship with Ibiki wasn't something he would have expected a few weeks ago, but he had to admit it was one he was coming to cherish. Ibiki had a level of calm and sensibility other ninja rarely exhibited and though Iruka knew and accepted that he wasn't always mellow himself, he had an appreciation of it that he knew some didn't.

The thing that was currently bothering him was the feeling of reserve Ibiki was projecting when they met. Like the big man was waiting for something, or waiting for him to make the first move. This bothered Iruka, though maybe not for the reasons many would think.

Though Iruka was extremely comfortable with being assertive, with going after things in work with single minded determination, with pulling pranks and being loud and wild when the moment called for it, he still held himself in reserve.

When it came to sex, he was comfortable, almost too comfortable in honesty.

Iruka knew sex, had been around it from a too young age. He knew its kinks and dangers and idiosyncrasies. He knew how to use it to pull out information, to from trust or form rifts between loyal brothers.

In the bedroom Iruka was confidant and comfortable, able to read his partner and please them. It was an element of skill he had spent over half his life learning.

But sex wasn't relationships, and Iruka knew this better than most.

When he'd been younger he'd watch the Genin team romances with a mix of envy and disbelieve. That someone could be so _ignorant_. That they could be so innocent.

At age sixteen Iruka had probably been the only teen in the village to find the idea of holding hands more frightening than kissing.

For Iruka, one night stands were the easy option. Dinner, so sort of like a date, but once they were back at either his place or theirs it was easy sailing. Familiar moves and cycles. Actions and sounds.

The things Iruka _knew_.

Raidou had been his first attempt at actually dating, and in hind sight Iruka realized he maybe should have told the other man that. Rather than letting Raidou go through the motions that he was used to while Iruka flailed to keep up.

Iruka was the proof that you didn't have to be a virgin in bed, to be a virgin at dating.

He'd never known how to act. Was it like going to dinner with your friend? Were you supposed to touch? Were there topics that were off limits?

Things that others seemed to know naturally baffled and terrified Iruka. Even more so when it seemed he was expected to just know them too.

Since Raidou Iruka fallen back into his normal routine of one night stands. It was simple and he didn't have to invest in the other person, worry about his actions or what he might possibly be doing wrong.

Iruka now knew it had never been as complicated as his younger self had made it out to be. But the ridiculousness of his thoughts didn't change how real they had been at the time.

He had been upset, years ago when he and Raidou had just given it up, without any attempts at reprisal from either party, but that was then. Iruka had long since faced the fact they had both messed up and ignored the second chances. In a different time Iruka could have seen himself happy and content with Raidou, but their time was past. Genma had taken the empty spot and Iruka could never be angry with him for it.

But now Iruka found himself in a similar situation, in a friendship with a man he was also extremely attracted to. However, unlike with Raidou - who had asked him out after picking up on the attraction - Ibiki appeared to be waiting.

And Iruka had no fucking idea how to respond.

He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he also knew after he did it he'd be back in the unfamiliar territory of romance. And that scared him.

Sighing Iruka spooned some honey into his tea, stirring slowly as he watched it melt into the steaming liquid. He was meeting Ibiki for dinner again that evening, and had been fighting with himself for the past two days over what he should do. Whether he should pull back and just remain friends. Or to step up and ask for more.

The scariest part about it was that he knew Ibiki would accept, no matter what move he made.

Carrying his cup to the living room and curling up in his new cushy chair (he wished he knew who had bought it so he could hug them) Iruka picked up his book, but didn't open it, holding the smooth hardcover to his chest as he stared out the window. Distantly he watched the birds hop across the electrical wires, talking insistently. The clothes on lines swaying in the wind, bright civilian garb mixed here and there with shinobi uniforms.

Glancing down at the book clutched to his chest Iruka felt his lips curl up into a smile.

Maybe it was time to let go of his fear.

…

**Ryth: *beams* Hey! So thank you for the reviews last week! sorry if you didn't get a reply, just know that I love you all!**

**See you next week with lovely things! *leers***


	12. Plum Wine

**This is the second to last chapter and has my personal favorite smut scene I've ever writing. **

**Oh? Did I say smut? Yes, yes I did. Did you guys _really_ think I would end the story with only one sex scene? *shakes head* such innocent beings. **

**XD**

…

"Ah Shit!"

Ibiki cursed as he ran through his apartment, towel clutched around his waist and water still dripping down his body. Insistent beeping could be heard from the kitchen, though Ibiki didn't know how long the timer had been going off.

Skidding into the kitchen Ibiki flicked off the timer and reached for the oven mitts after tying the towel more securely around his waist. Pulling open the door he sighed in relief to find the chicken a golden brown and not black as he'd feared.

Pulling the chicken from his oven Ibiki set them to the side and covered them to keep them warm. Glancing around the kitchen he was pleased with his work.

He'd been running late that afternoon and had ended up throwing together everything in a panic. Getting dinner ready for him and Iruka had been fairly simple, until he'd glanced down at himself and discovered that after a day of interrogations he was in no condition for company. Even by ninja's lower standards.

Hence the panic shower and nearly burning the chicken.

Forgetting for a moment that he was in nothing but a towel Ibiki quickly started plating the meal. Fruit salad in raspberry drizzle, cucumber strips with poppy seeds and vinegar, wild rice in chicken broth and macadamia nut crusted chicken bits.

It wasn't Akimichi fair, but Ibiki thought he'd done fairly well.

Ibiki smiled to himself as he start arranged the chicken on a serving platter. He'd been enjoying his dates with Iruka the past week. Though he would never call them dates out loud.

When the younger man had asked him to stay for tea after the impromptu party at Iruka's newly fixed apartment Ibiki had decided to pull back, to let Iruka set the pace. If the Chuunin wanted them to just remain friends, Ibiki would accept that. However, if Iruka turned around and asked for more, Ibiki had no intention of refusing.

For now though he was happy to just stand back and let Iruka test the waters. Ibiki knew from working alongside the Special Division that many agents had issues with the mental sides of their relationships and the last thing he want to do was push Iruka into something he wasn't comfortable with. Or risk driving the younger man away.

A loud knock on the front door interrupted Ibiki thoughts. A wave of panic washing over the big man when, as he had told the other man too do on his last visit, the door creaked open as Iruka let himself in.

"Hey, I brought some plum wine if that's alright wit-" The younger man slipped in, two slender bottles of rich dark wine held skillfully in one hand. Looking up Iruka's words trailed off as the brown eyes focused in on Ibiki.

Ibiki look down and felt himself flush, a light red blush spreading down his neck, at the shame of being caught in nothing but a towel, scars in full view.

"I-Uh, lost track of time." Ibiki chuckled uneasily and glanced up at the other man, nervous of his reaction. Really, he _knew_ Iruka wouldn't care about his scars, but part of him was always afraid.

All feeling off fear vanished however as Ibiki looked up to find Iruka staring at him, a carefully blank expression on the scarred face as the dark eyes wondered across the exposed plains of Ibiki's body. Taking in scars and muscles without so much of a twitch as they paused momentarily on the towel, clinging precariously to the pale hips.

Ibiki swallowed thickly, forcing himself to hold Iruka's gaze when it flickered up to his face. The normally soft brown eyes were now so dilated they were swallowed by black and a lustful glint told that there was nothing Iruka would have liked to do more than rip the small grey towel from Ibiki's body.

Part of Ibiki's mind was begging he'd do just that.

"Iruka?"

The Chuunin snapped out of his daze and stared at Ibiki a moment longer before he toed off his shoes. Slowly, feet silent on the padded carpet, Iruka moved to the kitchen. Setting the bottles of wine down gently on the counter before he slid up to Ibiki.

Carefully, wary of Ibiki's reaction, Iruka reached out one hand, hovering it a breath away from the pale skin as the dark eyes locked with black. Instantly Ibiki realized Iruka was asking permission before he touched, respectful of the bigger man's reservations.

Swallowing Ibiki gave a small nod, fighting to breathe and keep his eyes open as the dark hand smoothed across his waist. Settling over top one of the worse scars, a long, puckered surgery mark that started at his rib cage and continued passed his groin.

"Ibiki"

Ibiki shuddered, letting his eyes slide shut as his name was whispered out in an exhale, Iruka's lean body moving to press against his. One arm sneaking up and around his neck, while the Chuunin's other hand stayed pressed to his stomach.

Using the arm around the strong neck Iruka levered himself up. Ibiki shuddered again as he felt the hard muscle and flesh covered by soft fabric slide against his bare skin. Iruka's hand on his side tightened and compelled Ibiki to open his eyes.

The dark brown orbs, still almost completely swallowed by black, were nearly level with him, meaning Iruka must have been holding himself on his tip toes.

"Ibiki" Warm breath ghosted over his mouth as Iruka whispered his name again. "_Never_ be ashamed of this."

Ibiki jerked slightly when the hand on his waist moved, gently caressing the scar tissue under it. Any protests to the action were forgotten when lips sealed over his.

This wasn't how he planned things to go, Ibiki mused as he raised a hand to cup the back of Iruka's head, enjoying the low moan he received for freeing the long hair and tangling it around his fingers. No, this really hadn't been in the plan, but fuck it all if he cared.

Wrapping his other arm around Iruka, splaying his hand in the middle of Iruka's back Ibiki tugged the smaller man closer. Pushing down he forced Iruka back onto his heels, giving himself more height over the Chuunin. Tilting Iruka's head back with a gentle tug to his hair Ibiki flicked his tongue over the other man's lip, groaning when Iruka opened for him with no hesitation.

Delving into the hot mouth Ibiki felt more than heard Iruka's sigh as another tongue pressed and slid against his. A subtle shift in Iruka's center of balance caught his attention before slender hands ran down his body, nails scratching slightly at marked skin as they moved.

Ibiki groaned, his hand tightening in the dark hair. He was so close to throwing Iruka down onto the kitchen floor, and the fact he didn't think Iruka would protest wasn't helping.

A moan tore from the Chuunin's throat as the big hands slid under his dress shirt, skimming over dark skin before they moved up and flicked the first two buttons open. Humming against the kiss Ibiki felt Iruka push away slightly, giving him room to unbutton the shirt completely. He nearly ripped the shirt in his haste, making Iruka laugh, the sound light and breathless.

"Easy…" The word was sighed against a scarred cheek as kiss bruised lips moved to trail down the strong neck.

Groaning again at the sensation Ibiki ran his hands over the exposed tan skin, tugging teasingly at the waist band of Iruka's pants. Shuddering when cool fingers dipped under the towel in a threating manner.

"Bed." Ibiki growled against the tan neck, arched under his assault.

"Too far." Was the mumbled reply before a solid tug to the towel sent the damp fabric curling to the floor.

A warm and calloused hand wrapped around his cock making Ibiki moan as his member twitched. He could feel Iruka smirking against his skin as the slender hand started to move with teasing strokes, the back of the dark fingers brushing Ibiki's balls. Growling against the dark skin Ibiki flicked the button on Iruka's jeans open and slipped his hands under the fabric, sliding them around to the back and cupping Iruka's ass.

Iruka gave a strangled groan and bucked his hips when Ibiki started to knead his ass, causing his crotch to slide against Ibiki's.

"Ibiki-" Iruka gasped the name out as he bucked his hips again, snapping the older man's control just slightly as Ibiki turned them and pressed the smaller man against the kitchen wall.

Iruka didn't seem to mind however as he used the walls leverage to hook a leg around Ibiki's waist and brace his shoulders to push himself up slightly. Ibiki groaned as teeth dragged over his lip before he was kissed hard.

Something small and smooth was pressed into his hand and Ibiki broke the kiss to glance down at the small packet of lube Iruka had just handed him. Looking back at the young man trapped between him and the wall Ibiki raised a brow in question, watching amused as a light blush rose on the dark cheeks.

"I was planning on something happening this evening." Iruka's grin was somehow sheepish and playful at the same time.

Chuckling, and happier with the knowledge that this wasn't a spur of the moment decision for Iruka, Ibiki made quick work of stripping off the Chuunin's pants and underwear. Then grabbing the lean dark legs he hoisted Iruka up the wall and pressed against him.

Iruka gasped and tilted his head back, bucking his hips as he wrapped his legs around Ibiki's waist and crossed them at the ankles, the action causing their hard cocks to slide against each other.

Balancing the younger man Ibiki quickly ripped open the packet and poured a decent amount over his fingers. Then pulling Iruka away from the wall slightly with on hand he hooked the other around and gently pressed one finger in.

Iruka hummed, eyes sliding shut as he kneaded his hands against Ibiki shoulders. Slowly and lazily moving his hips while Ibiki prepared him. Ibiki pressed close, sucking and biting at the soft dark skin of Iruka's neck, enjoying the feel of the slender hands as they ran over his shoulders and down his back, massaging over strewn and scars.

They slid over a particularly sensitive scar, causing Ibiki to shudder, his fingers twitching inside of Iruka. The other man groaned as they stimulated his prostate, nails scratching gently as his hands curled.

Smirking against the tan skin Ibiki carefully withdrew his hand, feeling Iruka shudder as the younger man let out a small whimper. Shifting them to balance the weight, Ibiki grabbed the lube that he'd tossed to the counter and poured the remainder of the packet onto his throbbing cock.

Grabbing Iruka under one thigh he pulled the younger man into position, aware of the dark eyes gazing at him. Keeping eye contact with Iruka to watch for any sign of pain Ibiki slowly lowered the smaller man onto his cock, watching as the dark eyes slid shut and Iruka's head lolled back against the wall, his long hair spilling messily over his shoulders.

Ibiki groaned when the smaller man started rocking his hips, soft sounds escaped from swollen lips every time Iruka pressed down. Grabbing the dark hips Ibiki steadied himself, pulling himself out slowly before slamming back in, making Iruka jerk in his hold, the hands on his back scratching as they clenched.

Capturing Iruka's mouth Ibiki set a fast pace, soaking in the keening noises coming from the back of the dark throat every time his cock dragged over the younger man's prostate.

Fighting to keep his grip on the tan hips from becoming bruising Ibiki pressed in closer, trying to shift his stance without losing his balance. Iruka gasped at the action, breaking the kiss as his leg slipped slightly and he slapped one hand against the wall, trying to steady them.

Growling Ibiki grabbed Iruka under one thigh, the other hand sliding behind his back as he pulled them away from the wall. Iruka let out a rather amusing sound as both his hands returned to cling to the broad shoulders.

Ibiki chuckled as he spun them around and deposited Iruka onto the empty counter top. Brown eyes flashed toward him, wide with surprise. Ibiki simply smirked, using the better angle to make Iruka scream in a very satisfying way.

Iruka arched against the onslaught. One hand reaching up, clutching to the edge of the counter so hard the knuckles were white, while the other clawed at the pale hand on his hip, desperate sounds tearing from his throat. Ibiki watched the whole scene through lidded eyes as he reached out and wrapped a hand around Iruka's weeping cock, making the younger man keen and twitch under the touch.

Hoarse gasps and moans grew in volume as Ibiki picked up speed, pushing forward and grinding his hips against Iruka's ass, stimulating Iruka prostate farther as he gave the dark cock a long stroke. A choked moan tore from Iruka's throat and escalated into a scream as the Chuunin came hard.

Ibiki groaned, still grinding his cock against Iruka's prostate as the muscles clenched and rippled around him, pulling him over the edge with a shout.

Panting for air and blinking spots from his vision Ibiki carefully pulled out and straightened. Taking in the sight of Iruka, still gasping for breath, sprawled out on the counter, one leg dangling over the edge while the other braced against the top.

"Holy Damn"

The words were wheezed out as Iruka pushed himself up on one arm, swollen lips twisted into a grin. Ibiki chuckled in reply as he leant forward over the smaller man, claiming the bruised mouth in a kiss.

Iruka moaned against his mouth, muscled arms coming up to wrap around the broad shoulders as Ibiki pulled them both upright. Letting Iruka slide off the counter he gently set the younger man on the floor before releasing his mouth and pressing his lips to the dark skin, feeling Iruka sigh happily, eyes sliding shut as he kissed the scarred face.

"I think I need another shower now"

Iruka gave a small laugh. "_Mismo_. Same" the dark lips twisted into a playful smile. "I didn't actually plan on jumping you straight off."

Ibiki grinned, then a loud growl cut off any conversation, making Ibiki laugh when Iruka blushed and pressed a hand to his stomach.

Sliding a hand around Iruka's back Ibiki gave the younger man's rear a light slap as he pushed him toward the bedroom. "Go on, let's shower up, and then I'll reheat the food."

Still blushing Iruka nodded and fished his clothes off the floor before striding toward the bathroom. Not caring about his nudity as he strode through the house.

Ibiki grinned at the sight, retrieving his towel from the floor as well before following the chuunin.

….

"Mmm." Iruka sighed as he popped the last piece of chicken in his mouth. "So good. You really are a wonderful cook, Ibiki"

Ibiki smiled. "Thanks, its relaxing thing for me."

"Same." Iruka grinned as he picked up his wine glass. "Still, with skills like that I'm surprised Anko doesn't harass you in the mornings more."

Ibiki snorted into his own wine glass in amusement. "She _does _harass me, just in afternoons. If she came in the morning I would make her go to work on time."

"Ah, _vendadreo_, true."

Iruka sighed again, content, as he glanced up at the dark sky, stars starting to peek out in the inky black.

They were out on Ibiki's deck, finished supper and mostly empty wine bottle spread out between them on a large blanket. The kittens were locked inside, as Ibiki didn't wish to tempt them with the food or have to keep an eye on them.

Glancing sideways Iruka stared at Ibiki, the big man was looking upward, watching the stars, mostly empty wine glass being turned absently in his right hand. The scarred face looked different in the dimming light, softer. There was no imposing scowl, no hard lines around the black eyes. The older man looked very much at peace.

Iruka stared a moment longer, fighting with his nerves, before he set down his wine glass and stood. The black eyes flickered toward him, a small frown creasing Ibiki forehead as he watched the Chuunin.

Silently Iruka knelt down in front of the bigger man and pushed the broad legs apart, making room for him to settle down between them. Ibiki brow rose in surprise, a small smile twisting the scarred lips as he complied to the silent request. Setting down his own glass he braced his hand behind him as he wrapped the other arm around Iruka's ribcage, pulling the smaller man back against his torso.

They sat silently, Iruka's head tucked into the curve of Ibiki's shoulder, his thumb caressing the younger man's side, Iruka's arms crossed over the larger one against his torso.

"Ibiki?"

Ibiki hummed, pressing his lips against the soft hair.

"I've never really done this before, I mean, I sort of did, with Raidou, but-"

Ibiki shushed him, kissing him again lower down, just above his ear. "I know." The deep voice rumbled in the big man's chest, vibrating against Iruka's back. "Neither have I."

Iruka blinked in surprise at the comment as lips brushed against his neck.

"We'll just have to figure it out together, yes?"

Slowly a smile tilted Iruka's mouth as he sighed and relaxed back down. "That sounds…manageable"

They stayed that way a long while, soft words and touches passing between them, until the night chill drove them back inside. Cleaning up and playing with the kittens together seemed natural and easy, with both of them attempting to keep the conversation going, stalling any need for Iruka to leave.

So when Ibiki offered his hand hesitantly to the younger man, a small smile on the scarred lips Iruka took it willingly. Flicking off the lights behind them as he let himself be led to the bedroom.

Maybe he was still nervous, still scared of boundaries he didn't understand, but for the first time in years, Iruka found it was worth the risk to try.

…..

**Hope you lovelies enjoyed that! Have a wonderful week. **

***blows kiss***


End file.
